Dead Once More
by resalemomof2
Summary: This is the sequel to Dead Nevermore.  You should not read this story until you've read its prequel as it picks up right where the first one left off.  It is about Eric and Sookie going to the Summit in order to take King Felipe to trial.
1. Chapter 1

I felt dread come over me. Dread for what Eric's note meant. Dread for the busy week ahead. But most of all dread for the upcoming summit. The last summit was not my favorite memory. As a matter of fact its one of the worst memories I have. I went the last time because Sophie Anne was on trial. She won the case because of the mind reading I did. But then there were murders, and Quinn got hurt, and then there were the bombs. So many died and there was so much destruction. I was investigated by the FBI, and if it wasn't for Niall I could still be hassled by them. The only good things that came out of the summit was that Andre was staked by Quinn eliminating one of the few vampires I loathed, and Eric and I becoming blood bonded. Although at the time I was furious about it. But at the time Eric and I had such an estranged relationship. He hadn't gotten his memory back yet, and neither one of understood what we were feeling but we knew there was something there, something that continued to pull us together. I had to say that even then I trusted Eric more than any one, he told me then that he was the lesser of two evils. The truth was that he loved me, blood bonding us just made that love come alive faster than it may have otherwise.

Lying in bed letting the dread roll over me was going to do me no good. All week was going to be crazy, and I needed to snap out it and put my feet on the floor and just start the week off. I had just made the decision to get up and I heard Aidan calling for me. That got me moving. I opened up my bedroom door to find Aidan at the bottom of the steps. "Mom, Mom, we need to get going I don't want to be late for my first day." Aidan called to me. "We won't be late. It's only 7, we have plenty of time to get your to preschool by 9." I answered him. "Go get dressed, and I'll see about breakfast." I told him. "I'll do breakfast. You go get ready for work." Mike said as he opened his bedroom door. He stood there looking disheveled. I had thought he'd spent the night with Pam, but I'd obviously been wrong. I know the look on my face had to be one of confusion. But I wasn't going to try and read him. If he'd wanted me to know he'd tell me. "I want Mommy's pancakes for my first day at school." Aidan whined. "Mommy has work now, and I don't have to be at work until later. Why don't I do the morning routines now and Mommy will do the night time routines." Mike tried to reason with the little boy. "NO Dad, Mommy always does breakfast and takes me to school." Aidan whined some more. "Aidan, Mommy will fix breakfast this morning, but Dad's right. Now that he works nights and is home during the day, and I work days and will be home at night we need to change our usual routine. I know that a lot have changed lately, and this is just one more change but today is my last day doing breakfast." I told him. Aidan turned and stomped back up the stairs. A few seconds later I heard his door slam.

I looked over at Mike and he just shook his head. "Go on and get ready for work. I'll make the pancakes. He'll come down in a little while eat his pancakes and forget this whole discussion." Mike said quietly running his hands over his head like he was still trying to shake himself awake. I wanted to ask him what his deal was this morning, why he looked like hell but I knew that we too had to make some changes. I had to wait for him to talk to me, but I also had to realize that he may never talk to me. I turned around and went to my bathroom. I showered and dressed quickly. I chose comfy clothes for today. I was excited about seeing the shop with the new floors and paint. I knew Corynne and Sasha had worked hard all last week while I was dealing with the move and catching Felipe. But now it was my turn. I only had three days this week and then I had to go to Hot Springs. I knew that Eric wanted me to stay until Sunday, but I didn't want to even go. If I didn't have to stand by Eric as his wife at Felipe's trial I would beg Eric to let me stay at home this one. But I knew he needed me there, and I knew he wanted me to stay with him until he was ready to come home Sunday night. I hurried and got my things ready to go and headed to the kitchen to eat with my family. I nursed Adele while eating Mike's pancakes and sausage. Aidan didn't talk while he ate, he was pouting. As we finished eating I turned to Mike, "Do you want to take Aidan to school this morning?" "Yes, I'd like to start doing it every morning. I assume you'll pick them up?" He answered. "Yes, of course." I told him. "Sookie, we need to talk tonight about a few things. Do you think you could wait up until I get home around 1?" He asked. "I'll try. I'll lie on the couch and if I doze off you can wake me." I told him. "I've got to get going if I'm going to get there by 9." I told him as I glanced at the clock above the sink. I leaned over and kissed Aidan who was still pouting. I smiled at Mike, and kissed Adele. "Drop off Adele whenever you're ready." I said as I strolled out of the kitchen. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door with a little spring in my step.

As I drove to Shreveport I thought about all the things I wanted to do this week. I wanted to make this shop number one in the state of Louisiana. I wanted people to come from all over the state. I had some great ideas about having a fangbanger section where I got vamps in the state to consign their clothes for fangbangers to purchase knowing which vamp it used to belong too. I knew that I'd have to be careful how I advertised that section. It would have to be separate from the junior section and women section. I'd have to create a whole new section. I had forgotten all about Eric's note until I pulled into my shop parking lot. There was Tommy, Eric's day guy, and a small woman I'd never seen before wearing an impeccable navy business suit, her hair in a French twist, and little cat like glasses. These two must have been what Eric meant by hired help. I parked and got out of the car. I braced myself for whatever Eric had instructed them to do. But they just nodded at me. Then Tommy spoke. "Mrs. Northman, I'd like you to meet Viola Chastain. She will be assisting you this week in preparation for the Summit." "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Northman; I promise I won't get in your way while I assist you in getting ready." Viola spoke. "You both may call my Sookie. I'm don't really think I need assistance getting ready for the Summit, but you may come in to my shop and tell me what Eric has asked you to do. We have about forty minutes before my first appointment of the day." I told them as I unlocked the store and held the door open so they could come in. I stopped short after entering myself. The store was beautiful. The girls obviously had worked very hard and getting things ready over the weekend. They had rack out on the floor. All of the supplies in their correct place, all we needed now were clothes and training.

My two "helpers" had obviously been caught off guard too. They just kind of looked around in awe. I motioned them towards my office and set my bags down turned on my computer and logged onto my scheduler. I had until 10:15 and Sasha would be coming in soon. "OK Tommy, why did Eric send you?" I asked. "Well, Mrs. Sookie, Eric thought if there were errands you needed ran, or purchases you needed made, paperwork, bookkeeping, household chores, vehicle gassed up, any of the usual daily tasks that you might need completed I could do them for you and that would leave you to complete your work at a quicker pace." Tommy explained. "So you will just hang around me until I have something for you to do, no, I don't think so. That would drive me nuts. Why don't I work on a list tonight of things that I need completed and I'll email it to you." I responded to him. "I was told that anything I could do to help you were my orders for the week. If that's how you want me to help you then that is what I will do." Tommy answered. I then turned to the quiet Viola. "Viola what were your instructions for the week?" I asked her wanting to get them both out from under me. "It is my job to have you packed, prepped, and have everything in order for your trip. I need to make sure that you have appropriate wardrobe selections, and know everything that is expected of you while at the Summit. Mr. Northman want to make sure that you understand your role, and all events you will be expected at, along with allowing you some free time to do as you wish while in the historic town. He informed me that you are reluctant to participate and that your last Summit was not pleasant. Since there are now only Summits of this nature every three years, and you did not attend the last one, he also wants to make sure that you are aware of all of the security changes." Viola answered my question precisely and in a very professional manner. "How is it that you have this information?" I asked curious as to what this human did for a living. "I am the human liaison to the EEE. It is my job to assist all humans in dealings with the vampires. Mr. Northman got my contact information from Mr. Cataliades and he called me last night. Luckily I was already in Louisiana prepping another human for how to behave as the new pet to the Sheriff in Texas so I was close enough to come over early this morning." She quickly explained.

"I've been to a Summit before. I run a clothing store so I know how to dress myself. And I'm sure that whatever security changes have been made Eric or Pam can explain to me one evening. So I don't really see how you're necessary to me." I told Viola a little perturbed that Eric had sent this woman to me. "Mrs. Northman, do you have a cocktail dress, ball gown, three business attire selections, and four casual wear outfits that fit after your last child. Or do you know that no two high ranking vampires are allowed to stay in the same hotel. That Hot Springs being a historic area does not have an all vampire hotel, and that you not only do you have to have a security access card, a pass code, an invitation, and that the location of each meeting, trial, and event is in a different room at a different hotel only to be determined the morning of the event by the EEE representative in charge of that event." She argued. "I don't have time for this. I am going to the trial and that is it. It will not be necessary for me to know all of that information." I stammered trying to get her to let go. "As the wife of one of the most powerful vampires still alive, one who is up for placement for a Kingdom, who is taking another king whom he has captured to trial, and who has spent the last six years defending his choices to make YOU his wife? Defending his choice to let you live your life away from him and you think you don't have to be there for him from night one until he leaves on Sunday. What Frannie told me was right; you are nothing but a selfish bitch." Viola spat at me.

I stared in shock. I didn't know what to say. This woman knew more about me than I did. She knew more about Eric than I did, and she was friends with Frannie, my ex Quinn's little sister. I was angry with Eric for doing this, but I also felt terribly guilty that I still after everything that had happened that I wanted nothing to do with this world. I wanted Eric and only Eric, but I did not want the protocol, the politics, and the game play. But even I knew that you couldn't have one without the other. I wasn't sure that I could do it, but Eric deserved the effort on my part.

"OK, you win. I am a selfish bitch. I didn't ask for this, I tried to run as far away from it as possible. But Eric did choose me, and there is a reason for it. So if you want to help me then take my measurements and go buy whatever clothing you think I'll need for the Summit. Then tonight you can come to my house for dinner and we'll go over everything else I need to know. But for now I have work to do. So you both need to leave." I told them firmly. Tommy stood up and I handed Viola a measuring tape. After a few quick measurements and asking my shoe size they both left. Sasha came in shortly afterwards and we started in on training her on the computer systems. A few minutes later our very first consignor walked in the door. She was Alcide's secretary and I knew she was only doing this as a favor, but I really appreciated it. We chatted as I looked through her items and made my selections. I had Sasha explain the contract to her coaching her from the side. When she left Sasha and I high fived. We were in business. Together we saw five more women before lunch time when Mike dropped of Adele. Corynne came in for her shift as Sasha left for her classes, and I started all over again. Corynne and I saw seven more women in the afternoon and by the time we were ready to close up we had entered and tagged all of the items we had accepted and found their placements on the floor. I left feeling really good about our first day as I drove to pick up Aidan.

Aidan told me all about his day on our way home. We drove past the building site for our new home and I was amazed by the progress they were making. If Adele hadn't been asleep we would have stopped and walked around for a closer look. There were already walls dry walled and a roof. Aidan got very excited at the prospect of the house being done faster than we thought and spoke only about the house until we pulled into our driveway. After we got inside I settled Adele into her swing and turned on cartoons for Aidan and then went to the kitchen to plan dinner. I smelled the ham and beans in the crock pot and realized that Mike had already taken care of dinner for me. I needed to remember to thank him tonight. I made some cornbread and stuck it in the oven and went to change into lounge clothes when I felt Eric awaken. I knew he would be out soon since he had me on his mind. I had just taken my blouse off when he opened the closet door and sped to me his mouth was on mine before I could blink. I felt warm all over. He pulled away from me and looked down. "MMM I needed that." He told me and licked his lips. "I'm happy to oblige, are you staying here this evening or do you have to go into town?" I asked him as I pulled on my tee. "I have work that needs to be done. But I can call Pam and see if she can bring it out here if you'd rather me be with you tonight." He said as he raised his eyebrows in quick succession at the end. "Viola will be here soon to go over her instructions over dinner, but I know the kids would like to spend time with you and we need to talk about the Summit also I can't learn everything you need from me unless you talk to me. I didn't appreciate being told off by Viola for not understanding what all you have riding on this weekend." I told him as I headed back out to check on the cornbread and kids. He dressed and then followed me out.

"Uncle Eric are you staying for dinner." Aidan asked. "Do you want me to stay for dinner?" Eric responded after being caught off guard by the four year old asking a very human question. "I think you should be around more if you're going to marry my Mom and we're going to live with you now." Aidan said very adult like. "Are you ok with us living together, and me marrying your Mom." Eric asked. "Its ok I guess. I mean the house your building us is going to be awesome we drove by it today. And if we're going to live together you really should marry my Mom. You won't be my Dad or anything or maybe you will be but I'll still call you Uncle Eric." Aidan told him. "Ok, Ok. I'll marry your Mom before we move into the house as long as you promise me that you'll be my best little man." Eric laughingly told him. "Are we going to have a wedding?" Aidan asked. "I don't know we'll have to talk to your Mom about that." Eric told him as I walked back into the living room. "Talk to me about what? Dinner is ready. Where is Viola, I hope she didn't get lost." I said as I picked up Adele from her swing and took her to the kitchen as the boys followed. We had just sat down with our bowls of food and a bottle of True Blood for Eric when the door bell rang. "Mom, a girl is at the door." Aidan said. Eric got up to get the door and quickly came back into the room with Viola skirting behind him. After a quick scan of her head I could tell Eric had reprimanded her for her treatment of me. "Mrs. Northman thank you for dinner. I spent all day shopping and I hope that the choices I have made suit you. I bought a few options of cocktail dresses and ball gowns for you to choose from; perhaps Mr. Northman would like to give his opinion." Viola spoke to me hoping to redeem herself.

"You can thank Mike, he prepared dinner. And thank you for shopping today. After dinner I'll be happy to look at your purchases for me. But right now we're going to enjoy our dinner and talk about much more pleasant things." I told her. "Like having a wedding." Aidan said. "A what?" I looked at him surprised. "A wedding, you need to marry Uncle Eric before we move into our new house and its going to be done really soon so we need to plan wedding." Aidan explained. "Aidan, Uncle Eric and I do not need wedding to be married." I told him while Eric looked amused. "But you and Daddy had a wedding when you got married." Aidan said firm in his convictions. "Yes, but vampires don't have wedding like that, they have a different kind of ritual and your Uncle Eric and I have already done that ceremony." I tried to explain to him. "Sookie, I think a wedding is a great idea. We can renew our vows to one another in front of everyone reaffirming our marriage and we can announce the big celebration at the Summit." Eric spoke up. "I disagree with that. Announcing it to everyone will make then think they are invited to the wedding and I don't want all of those vampires to be anywhere near my family." I told him. "The EEE could arrange a quiet ceremony of just close friends and family and then a large reception for show with supernatural invites. That way your son could have his wedding and Mr. Northman could have his public display of unity." Viola said trying once again to be helpful. "That would be splendid." Eric said looking towards me for approval. I bit my lip as I looked from Eric to Aidan. They both wore the same expression of excitement in their eyes as they waited for my answer. My son had decided this not knowing what it meant for us to remarry. Eric however understood the full ramifications of it, knew that this would tell the entire vampire world, hell the whole supernatural world that I was back and we were together and we wanted to be recognized. I had serious doubts as to whether or not this was a good idea but I couldn't disappoint either one of them. "Ok you two, you can stop with the look, you win. We'll have a wedding and a big reception." I told them knowing my voice wasn't as excited as they wanted it to be.

With that discussion over with we finished our dinner. I started to clean up when Eric's hand reached out to mine. "Leave it until later. I'd like to see the fashion show and I'm sure Viola doesn't want to stay here any longer than necessary." Eric stated as he brushed his lips to my brow. I rolled my eyes and said "If you insist." I walked into the living room where Viola was unpacking the multitude of bags she'd left in there during dinner. "What is all this? I thought you said I needed just a few new things. This is a whole new wardrobe not just a few days away." I asked her unable to believe she had purchased all of these things today. "I wanted you to have options. You didn't really give me a chance to find out your clothing preferences so I bought a little of every style." Viola answered very proud of herself. There was a knock at the door. "It's Aunt Pam." Aidan said as he ran to the door. "Come in Aunt Pam." Aidan said as he swung open the door. "Thanks kid." Pam said as she strolled in. "It's about time you took advantage of the company clothing allowance; I was tired of the jeans and tees." Pam quipped. "Viola shopped for me today, and I was just going to take a look and decide what would work for me." I told Pam. "LOOK, oh no you have to try on, and parade and then Eric and I will do a what's it called, oh yeah, thumbs up or down." Pam joked. "I don't have all night so why don't we just separate it by business, cocktail, ball, and casual." I told Viola.

She quickly went through the bags and separated everything out across my couch. Pam and Eric were whispering in the back ground. I went through the casual wear first and picked out a pair of grey pants with a navy ¾ sleeve top and plaid vest with navy ankle boots. Then I picked out a short sleeve sweater dress with wide belt in eggplant and knee high boots to go with it. Next I looked through the business attire. She picked simple suits like the one she had on. I chose a brown blazer to go with a mustard blouse and brown tweed skirt. Then a red pant suit with a black lace blouse. Pam and Eric were disappointed I wasn't trying everything on and parading around. Aidan was bored so he took to playing peek a boo with Adele whose laughter grabbed Pam's attention and pretty soon the vampire was on the floor playing peek a boo too. When got to the cocktail dresses I had three from which to choose. Each one was a totally different look. The first one was black, long, and skin tight. As I held it up I could see that it was sheer and people would be able to see right through it. Eric smiled as I showed him. The second one was blue satin super short with an empire waist. It reminded me of a little girls dress. Eric shook his head at that one to tell me he didn't like it. The third was green. It was strapless and ended just above the knee. I hated the color but I guessed this would work. I too was getting tired of this as I made my way to the ball gowns. All three she chose looked like something from a bad prom. I chose the lesser putrid one and Viola was satisfied.

Pam and Eric wanted to do bedtime duty so after I fed Adele and kissed Aidan I handed my children over to the vampires. It was so ironic that I would trust my children to these vampires who I had seen kill so savagely many times. As they carried the kids up the stairs I had to smile. Then I turned to Viola motioned for her to sit down and prepared myself to listen to her spiel about the Summit. Sometime in the middle Eric and Pam came back downstairs and headed to the kitchen. I knew I'd rather hear what they were talking about but I needed to pay attention to Viola. She was right thing had changed. Eric and I would be staying at a cabin that has an inner coffin room. Pam and Rasul would be staying at the next cabin over. Felipe would be handed over to the counsel security team at the hotel the trial would be held at which was five miles away. Apparently because of the bombing in Rhodes the vampires were afraid to all be in the same building during the day. They felt like at night they had the advantage. It was close to ten when Viola finally finished explaining my role. Pam had already left sometime earlier. As I showed Viola to the door Eric came out of the kitchen. "Do you feel prepared for the weekend?" Eric asked as I shut the door. "Yes, as far as protocol and switching locations, and the security. However tomorrow Tommy is going to have to take all of those dreadful clothes back. They are not for me. I'll go to Tara's myself in the morning and pick out what I'll need. I don't know if she's trying to dress an eighty year old woman or a harlot, but nothing worked." Eric just laughed at my comments as he trailed his hand along my face. "Sookie she was trying to be helpful." He reminded me. "That kind of help I don't need. She might be good at her job, but she is not a personal shopper I'd recommend." I told him. "But we still need to talk about what you need from me." I told him. "The only thing I need from you right now is to get the clothes you have on off, we have little time before Mike comes home and I want to enjoy you every moment of it." He told me as he walked me to the bedroom. He got his way, but then again he always gets his way.


	2. Chapter 2

After our love making I thought of what Viola had said to me this morning. There I was happy as a lark lying next to Eric in bed happy to share the domestic part of our life together but I was reluctant to share other things. Maybe it was time to embrace my life with Eric. Maybe I should stop fighting it and accept being his wife and act as I should. I relished in the wifely duties of my marriage with Mike, why couldn't I relish in it with Eric.

"Eric, I'm ready." I told him quietly as I snuggled in the crook of his arm. "Ready for what, my lover?" Eric questioned as he adjusted to look at me. "I'm ready to take my place by your side. I'm ready to be your wife and stand beside you in both of our worlds. I know that I didn't show it well in the last few weeks or hell even today. But I can't keep fighting it. You have thrown yourself into my life. You have respected my choice to be a mother first and let me live as close to a normal life as I can during the day. Its time I grow up and share your life at night. Now I can't say that there won't be things that I fight and I can't have your hours all the time with two children to raise, but I'll be at any event you decide you want me to attend. And I'll attend the Summit with you and stay by your side until you are ready to leave." I explained to him.

He responded to my declaration by kissing me passionately and then making love slow and sweet until every inch of my body quivered at his touch. When he drank from me I felt complete, and as he bit his wrist so that I could drink from him. I knew that I had made him very happy. "Sookie I want to give you the world. We are so close to having it all. The only thing that could make me happier is our home being complete. I knew that coming back after being away for so long would be hard on you. Maybe I shouldn't have kept you in the dark about all that had to happen for you to be gone. But from now on if you are serious about taking your place by my side and embracing being my wife, showing the world that we are together then I will try not to keep any secrets from you and share the good with the bad." Eric spoke with such sincerity. "Beside Aidan is very insistent on us being a proper family." Eric grinned. "Well our first wedding didn't exactly register with anyone but Victor and Felipe. Maybe this one will make Vampire Weekly." I laughed.

Eric rose then and started to get dressed. "Are you leaving?" I asked. "Yes, I need to take care of a few things, and Pam and I must leave on Wednesday, so I should wake in Shreveport tomorrow night. I'll send Pam over early to see if there is anything you need and with your security pass and code words. I'll return late tomorrow night so that we may spend the night together and I'll answer any last minute questions you have. When I awake on Thursday you should be at the cabin. We'll dress for the opening ceremonies, and mingle with everyone. I'll have the emcee announce our plans to renew our vows and the party. We'll set the date for shortly after the Summit so be thinking of the date." He explained. I rose and dressed in pajamas and kissed him goodbye. Then I went out to the living room with my laptop. I answered my work emails and then penned a note to Tommy. I wanted him to pick up my clothes and return them. Then I wanted him to pick up my car during the day and have it checked out prior to me driving the three hours to Hot Springs. I also wanted a security system installed at the shop and I knew he'd know who Eric would trust to take care of that. I was just starting to close the laptop when I heard Mike's truck pull up.

He walked in looking exhausted. I knew these new hours were going to wear him out. "Thanks for waiting up." He said as he came in and saw me on the couch. He walked over as plopped down next to me and started to lay his head on my lap when he realized what he was doing and snapped back up. "Sorry, habit." Was all he said. "Its ok, I know it's all very new and we both have habits to break." I reassured him. "I won't keep you up to much longer I just have a few questions for you." Mike told me. "Shoot." I answered hoping it was nothing to deep. "How long are you going to be gone this week?" he asked. "I'll leave Thursday early afternoon and be home late Sunday night. I've made an effort to pump more today and will continue to do so until I leave so you should have plenty of milk for Adele. Claude said he'd help anyway you needed whether you stayed home from work, or you needed him to stay with the kids." I told him. "Four days, I'm not worried about what happens here but will you be in danger?" Mike asked looking concerned. "I don't know. I'd like to say no, that we have an air tight case against Felipe and once we win and Eric becomes King of Louisiana that the danger will disappear. But it depends on what the counsel decides. They could allow Eric to take Felipe's head, or they could put Felipe back in power in Nevada and leave Louisiana and Arkansas to Eric. Or they could revoke Eric as sheriff put Felipe back in power and Felipe could take Eric's head leaving all of Louisiana in danger to Felipe's wrath, especially me. But I have confidence in Eric's plan and I don't think that will happen." I explained. "Sookie are you sure you should be attending this Summit, if Eric goes down you will be in immediate danger." Mike said alarmed by my explanation. "No, I have to go. If I don't go as Eric's wife it will make him look weak. I need to go in there and act as if I'm already Queen. Act as if Eric and I have been together this entire time and you were just being played to get children. I have to show all of the other Kings and Queens that I belong to Eric and in that world." I said to Mike passionately. "Fine, it's your head but if I hear that things aren't looking good I'm gone and taking the kids with me. Now for a change of subject. What is Eric doing with Bobby?" Mike said a little angry. "I don't know. It didn't come up tonight, but I'll ask him tomorrow and let you know. Now if we're done here I need to go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be very busy for me." I explained. "Sure we're done here." He said and I stood up to go to bed. I glanced back at him and read his mind. _I can't keep doing this. She's made her choice. It's her fucking funeral. At least she keeps the kids away from it. I'm glad I got Pam to agree to keep me filled in with what happens in Hot Springs. Pam's not so bad, but her loyalty is with Eric. If Sookie became a threat she'd take her out too. But this is our life now. I'll just pray that it works itself out._

I went to bed then satisfied that Mike wouldn't do something stupid. I understood him I just couldn't let myself agree with him. I went to bed with a lot on my mind but must have fallen asleep quickly because when my alarm went off in the morning I was surprised. I showered and dressed quickly and then went to check to see if the kids were up. I found Aidan fighting with Mike about what he wanted to wear to school. So I headed to Adele's room. She was awake in the crib and had rolled herself over and was looking around the room. She was growing so fast and when she saw me her face lit up. I picked her up, changed her diaper and dressed her. I nursed her while sitting in the rocker thinking about how fast Adele was growing wondering if my milk laced with vampire blood that I drank from Eric was making her grow faster. In a few weeks she would be sitting up, and then before I knew it she would be eating cereal mixed with my milk. Aidan had nursed or drank my milk until he was 19 months old. I wondered how long Adele would choose to do so. As she finished and I burped her I headed down stairs with her. Mike was making omelets in the kitchen and Aidan was telling him all about the night before. I had just walked in when Aidan had finished telling Mike that Mommy and Uncle Eric were going to be married and that he was going to be the best little man.

Mike's eyes told me all I needed to know about how he felt about Aidan's excitement. He was hurt. "I thought you were already married." Mike stated as he flipped the eggs. "We are, but we think that a renewal after all the separation will squelch any nay sayers." I explained. Mike let it drop but I could tell without reading him that he wasn't happy about it. Aidan disregarded any of it and began to tell Mike about school. After breakfast I loaded the car with all my packages and bags. I came back into the house and gave the kids goodbye kisses and headed back out the door.

When I arrived at the shop Tommy was there waiting for me. He looked at my packages and just shook his head. I handed him my keys and thanked him for his help. Then headed into the shop. Corynne was already there practicing at the register. A few moments later Missy arrived. She was the woman I'd hired to work the register a few days a week. I had Corynne start showing her around while I greeted our first consignor of the day. By lunch time I'd seen 15 women and taken 3 racks of clothes I was excited about the merchandise I was getting. It was better than I had expected. I let the girls go to lunch and told them to be back in an hour. Sasha came in while they were gone and started working on pricing and tagging the clothes we had taken in. I started looking at my calendar. We had one more day to take clothes this week and all next week. Then a week from Saturday we were opening for business. I wanted to have a big open house, with food and prizes for the customers. I'd contact the local radio station and see if I could get some press about it. So maybe the following Saturday we could plan our wedding. I knew Eric would hire the EEE to handle the party and wedding. All I would need to do is buy a dress and clothes for the kids.

When all the girls came back we all worked at cross training and meeting with the women bringing us there clothes, purses, and shoes. The UPS man came too and brought all of the jewelry, scarves, and miscellaneous items. By the time Tommy had brought me my car back we had seen 20 more women. Some just curious about the shop. Some with clothes, but either way there tongues would be wagging about my shop. I left that night feeling good about the staff, and the progress we were making. I drove to pick up Aidan at school. He talked non-stop all the way to Bon Temps. Claude's mustang was in the drive when I arrived home. I came up the porch and Claude opened the door. "Hiya Cuz. I'm starving. What's for dinner?" Claude said. Quickly followed by "Aidan little dude I bought a new movie for us to watch it's called "Tinker bell" she's a fairy but a cartoon fairy, not a fairy like me." "Cool, Adele will like that too." Aidan answered as he high fived Claude and walked into the house. "I'll go to the kitchen and see what we have for dinner." I said as I handed Adele to him. I set down my bags and headed to the kitchen. I wanted something easy to I decided that I'd make a big salad and some pasta. I put some rigatoni on to boil. Got out a jar of sauce and started it to heat on the stove. I tossed a salad and cut up a loaf of French bread. I spread butter on it and sprinkled it with parmesan cheese knowing Eric wouldn't like it if I put garlic on it. I put the bread in the oven with some premade meatballs and went to check on Claude with the kids. Aidan and Claude were sitting on the couch watching Tinker bell. Adele was asleep in Claude's arms. "So Sookie am I playing babysitter this weekend or club owner?" Claude asked me. "I don't know what Mike has decided you'd have to talk to him. Dinner won't take long if you two want to wash up." I told them and headed back to the kitchen. I finished up our dinner and set the table. The boys came in soon after and Claude laid Adele in her bassinet.

We ate and had conversation about Aidan's school, and how the shop was going. I told Claude about Viola and my talk with Mike. "Sookie you know it's never good when you are around that many people who covet what you have. But as long as you stay with Eric I'm sure we'll figure something out. I can't be there to protect you, but Niall thinks as long as you keep the bond with Eric strong you'll be ok, and be sure to get in the sun as much as possible." Claude told me. "I will I promise. Now on some more exciting news, Eric and I are going to renew our vows at a private ceremony and then we'll have a large reception for the entire supernatural world. I know you can't be at the reception, but I'd like it very much if you would come to the ceremony and for Dermot and Niall to be there also if at all possible." I told him. "I'll be there and I will tell the others but I can not speak for them. I think it is wise for you to renew your vow. It speaks volumes to the supernatural power houses." Claude answered. We were just finishing dinner when Pam knocked on the back door. I walked to the door and invited her in. "You know if you'd let me have a sip every now and then I wouldn't have to knock, ewww on second thought you reek Sookie, I wouldn't want a taste of that." Pam answered and turned up her nose to me. "Pam it's just marinara sauce, I didn't even make garlic bread." I explained to her. "Not that you have were and witch all over you too. You need to shower before Eric comes to you tonight." Pam said. "Speaking of Eric coming to you tonight I am so excited that you are having a real wedding. It will be epic the first Viking Vampire King marries Fairy Princess. You have to let me throw you a wedding shower or better yet bachelorette party while at the Summit. That way all of the megabucks can buy you gifts for your new home." Pam said in dead seriousness. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but I agree with Pam, you should absolutely have a wedding shower while at the Summit, but leave the bachelorette party for when you get home because I'd like to be a part of that." Claude spoke up. By then Aidan had gone off to his own room and Pam had picked up Adele and was sipping a True Blood. "I'm sure we can arrange that big boy." Pam teased Claude. They bantered back and forth as I cleaned up the dishes. Then Claude said he was heading to work and he'd see me again before I left. I told him I was going shopping tomorrow morning at Tara's if he wanted to join me and he said it depended on when he woke up.

"So have you decided on a date?" Pam asked. "Yes, two weeks from Saturday about 7:30. That way both of the children can attend. Then the reception can start around 9 and go till dawn." I told her. "Good choice. What are you wearing?" she continued as she played patty cake with Adele. "I don't know, I thought something dramatic in ice blue." I told her. "Speaking of clothes Pam do you think you and the other vampires of area 5 would go through their closets for me and give me any clothes they don't wear anymore so that I can put them in the store and advertise them to fangbangers. They could own clothes from their favorite vampire. They would make a little money in the process too of course." I explained to her. "Of course Sookie, what a great excuse for me to shop even more. Speaking of shopping I heard Viola was a horrible personal shopper." Pam said with a raised I brow. "I pissed her off and she decided she'd dress me as an old lady or a hooker, either way I wasn't wearing her choices. I'll find what I need tomorrow at Tara's." I answered her unspoken question. "Viola was right you know. You can be a selfish bitch, but we love you anyways. But I'm glad you are going along with the big wedding reception and staying at the Summit. Eric needs you to be beside him. Just being near him gives him strength and when you turn on your charm Sookie, no one can tell you no, and that's what Eric needs most at the Summit, he needs for everyone to like you and think you are wonderful so that he gets what he covets most, for you and these babies to be safe from harm. I used to think Eric wouldn't make a good king because he's not hardcore enough, but he'll do anything for you, and that's his biggest strength and weakness. So be good to him and do right by him, and play nice this weekend." Pam stated very firmly to me. "I got the message Pam. So are you staying the evening or are you just handing me my documents and heading back to Shreveport?" I asked her trying to get off the topic of my bitchiness. "Trying to get rid of me because I'm not on the poor Sookie team. Sorry to disappoint, but my orders are to stick around until he comes to you." She told me. "Good, you can help me get the kids to bed, and then we can practice more self defense moves." I told her ignoring her last comment. I knew Pam would do or say anything to help Eric.

"If you enjoy getting your ass beat repeatedly I'm game." Pam laughed. We both headed to the living room. I took Adele and Pam took Aidan. After I nursed Adele, changed her and laid her down I checked on Aidan and Pam. She had climbed into bed with him and was reading him a bed time story. It looked like Peter Pan. She had his full attention as she did the different voices of the characters. I went ahead downstairs and changed into work out clothes. Then I moved the couch and chairs around to give me a big open space to work out in. When Pam came down the stairs she nodded in approval. "Why are you still so serious about this? Felipe has been neutralized and there are no more immediate dangers in sight." Pam wondered. "You know as well as I do that any wife of Eric's needs to be able to protect herself. There will always be someone wanting to hurt me to get to him. I should at least be able to protect myself from the humans and were's if not a weak vampire." I answered her. "Very well, it's your bruises." She said as she grabbed me and twisted my arm behind my back. It hurt like hell but we'd practiced this one before so I knew I needed to step on her foot and kick her shins while twisting out of her hold. We did moves like this one and many more for over an hour. I was bruised and sore and sweating by the time I told her I'd had enough. She just smiled at me and said "You're getting better, but still no Buffy." "I would laugh, but it might hurt too much." I told her as I downed a bottle of water.

"Has Eric been able to glamour Bobby yet?" I asked her. "No, it seems he had been drinking the serum for a very long time. It might be weeks before we'd be able to release him. Tommy is taking good care of him during the day." Pam answered. Pam's phone rang and she answered it. "Yes, I'm still here. She's still awake. I'll leave now." Was her end of the conversation. "It's time for me to go. I'll see you on Thursday. I can't wait to see you in your cocktail dress on Eric's arm. He'll be here soon so if I were you I'd hit the shower." She told me and then zoomed out of the house. I ran to the shower and turned it on. I even stepped in before the water was warm. I got my hair washed before I felt him close by. The shower curtain was opening just as I soaped up my loofah. "I'll do that." He said as he stepped into the shower with me. "What smells are you trying to hide that you'd rush to the shower as soon as you heard I was close by?" he asked as he ran his nose across my skin. "Let's see, were, witch, fairy, Pam, sweat, nothing out of the ordinary. But I see you once again have fresh bruises after my child and you have spent an evening together. Is Pam beating you into submission?" he smirked, knowing that it wasn't anything serious. "No I just didn't want to stink after working up a sweat." I explained. "But you forgot to move the furniture back. So why don't you tell me what you're really doing or I can ask Pam and she'll be compelled to tell me." Eric said as he began to wash me. "Pam is teaching me self defense." I told him remember that we promised no secrets earlier. "That isn't necessary, but if you want to play at it feel free. You don't have to hide it." He explained. I reached over and turned off the shower. "So Pam is going to throw me a wedding shower during the Summit. Probably on Friday night after the trial. She thinks it will be an excellent way to force the attendees to accept my place in their world. Then she and Claude are going to throw be a bachelorette party the week after at Hooligans. She's very excited about both and I can just sense her wheels spinning." I told him. "Does this mean you have set a date?" he asked pleased that I seemed more enthusiastic. "Yes, two weeks from Saturday. Pam I'm sure is already taking care of the details as we speak." I told him.

Eric's grin told me everything I needed to know. I could feel my entire body warm with his love. "So tell me MY LOVER. Do you have any preferences in my wardrobe for the weekend before I go shopping in the morning?" I asked him teasingly using his calling card. "I want you to be comfortable in your appearance, but it would not hurt if you were the most desirable woman there." He told me. "Do you have a color you find more desirable on me?" I asked trying to please him. "Your skin glows when you wear white. Blue always makes your eyes shine, but you scream sexy in red." He said teasingly as his hands started to roam over my body again. "How conservative should I be for the trials?" I continued my questions trying to prolong his slow tease with his hands. "HMM, very conservative for our trial. A little more you at the other three debates, for they are not truly trials." Eric said as he started to kiss on me. "Do you know what the debates are about?" I questioned him as I was enjoying this long drawn out seduction. "Yes, the first one on Saturday evening before the ball is about whether or not the AVL should start a sports league with all vampire players. You know like football, soccer, something along those lines. It would be a spectator sport to bring in more money overall. The second discussion is regarding a man named Andrew. He was a US Coast Guard rescue diver and he was injured. The guard brought in a naval vampire to change him against his will while he was on his death bed, the guard claims that since they saved him that he should continue his service and go on there most dangerous rescues, he however wants to meet the sun. There will be lawyers for both the AVL the Coast Guard and a personal attorney for Andrew, I'll want you to attend that meeting and read anyone you can. Andrew was stationed out of New Orleans and Felipe ignored the matter, but this could determine future relations with the US Military and it will be an important decision. The last debate will be Sunday before closing ceremonies it will also be beneficial for you to attend that one. It's discussion as to whether the AVL should join forces with the Were's effort to form a national association and form a Supernatural Forum. This would do away with Summit's and vampire relations and would put it under one national group. We would vote in our members and our representatives for each state. There would be one were and one vampire. This organization would handle all human relation debates and dealings with the government." This discussion make more sense to me now as to why Eric needed me by his side for all four days. Some very important discussions were being decided this time around and it wasn't petty differences between two vamps but ones that would affect everyone.

Unfortunately all of the political talk put me out of the mood, and Eric had changed thought processes too. We discussed the three other topics at hand both us seeing different sides of the story until I got drowsy. He pulled me into a spoon position and gently stroked me as I drifted to sleep. My last thought was how much I loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

I hated waking up in the morning alone. I used to dream of Eric day walking, but I know that will never happen. But maybe in our new home in the light tight bedroom I will wake up still in his arms. Although he'd be dead to me for the day, just not feeling alone when I woke up would start each day off better. I wondered if Eric ever felt like he'd like to wake for the night to find me in his arms. I guess only time would tell.

I got up and dressed in jeans and fitted button down shirt. I went to the kitchen and started peeling potatoes to make hash browns. Then I put bacon on to fry and whipped some eggs. I could hear Mike getting the kids up and ready upstairs as I finished up breakfast. I filled two mugs with coffee and filled everyone's plates. Aidan came bounding into the kitchen. "Mommy you made hash browns. I love hash browns." He said as he scooped up a bite. "I thought it would be nice if Mommy made breakfast this morning since I have some extra time today." I told him. We all sat down to eat and I fed Adele. "Are you not going to work today?" Mike asked. "No, I am, but not until this afternoon. I have a few things in town that I need to take care of like grocery shopping for the house before I leave, and a few purchases I have to take with me." I told him. "Can you take the kids with you?" he asked. "I can take them into Shreveport with me, but I'd rather leave them at home to do my errands in town. Unless you aren't going to be around." I told him. "No, No, I'll be here. Claude came in last night all excited about having a bachelorette party for you at the club. Are you really going to go through with that?" Mike asked as he sipped his coffee. "Yes, I am. Claude and Pam are looking forward to it. Pam is hosting a wedding shower for me at the Summit. Mike I realize this is painful for you. But I'm already married to Eric. I'm with him; you know that, we're just putting on a show for all to see. Nothing at home will change until we move out." I explained. "When will that be? I'd hate to get Aidan in a routine and then shake it up again." Mike stated concerned. "It won't be long; they are working around the clock. It's going much faster than a normal build. I'd say they'll start working on the inside later this week. I'm guessing three or four weeks and we'll be moving in." I told him. I finished eating and cleaned up the dishes as Aidan told Mike about the previous day at school. He was really enjoying himself with the other kids, and he was learning to control his ability. He was even realizing that he could make friends better if he didn't read them.

As I finished up in the kitchen I told the kids I'd be back in a few hours to pick them up and we'd drive into Shreveport. Mike had seemed to disappear into his room as I was leaving. He was really taking Eric and me renewing our vows hard. I didn't want to read him again, but I thought I'd have to before I left just to make sure he wasn't thinking anything stupid for when I was gone.

I arrived at Tara's just as she was unlocking the door. She grinned when she saw me. "Hey Sookie, what are you doing here, I thought you'd be busy at your own shop." She said as she held the door open for me. "I am really busy but I have to get a few things for a trip with Eric this weekend." I told her. "What kind of trip? A romantic getaway or business." Tara asked curiously. "Both. We'll be at the vampire Summit but we'll also be announcing our vow renewal and attending my wedding shower." I told her. "Whoa there girl. Renewing your vows. Wedding shower. This is news to me." Tara exclaimed. "It's kind of sudden but Eric and I want to reaffirm to everyone that we are together. The wedding shower was Pam's idea, but I'm sure you'll get the invite to the wedding, reception, and bachelorette party that will be in town." I told her. "Well alright then. Now what type of things do you need today?" she asked. "I need a white cocktail dress. A red ball gown, and two modern business looks. Then I'd like a fun outfit for the wedding shower, and a couple of casual items. But most important I need all new lingerie." I said with a grin.

Tara and I spent the next hour with her handing me things in the dressing room to try on. We finally had our selections. A beautifully simple white cocktail dress that shimmered in the light, a long daring red ball gown that was so low in the back I wasn't sure if I could pull it off, but Tara insisted that I had just the figure for it. I chose a short black skirt with a white blouse and black light weight long cardigan and a red skinny belt for the Saturday debates. I chose a very simple light blue blazer with an ivory blouse over navy pinstripe pants for the trial with Felipe. The blue would make give Eric confidence whenever he looked at me. A few new tops and pants and several new bra and panty sets, with three new nightgowns and my wardrobe were complete. I winced at my bill, but I knew it was worth it. Tara reminded me I'd need shoes so I added that to my to do list for today. I hugged Tara and thanked her for the help and then headed to the grocery store.

I ran into Arlene again but I turned the opposite way to avoid her. I also saw several women that went to church with my Gran and I was sure to stop and be polite. By the time I'd filled my cart I thought I'd seen everyone I ever had contact with in Bon Temps. It actually took me longer to check out. When I finally got the groceries in the car I had a splitting headache. I headed to the tanning bed in town next. 20 minutes under the fake sun and I felt good. I went through McDonald's drive thru and got a sweet tea, hamburger and Aidan a nugget Happy Meal and then headed home.

Aidan was so excited about the Happy Meal; I hardly ever let him get one. We ate while Adele was napping and Mike went to get ready for work. By the time we were done I was ready to head into Shreveport. We called bye to Mike but he was still in his room. I reached out to his thoughts and realized that I shouldn't have. I grinned and headed out the door. I dropped off Aidan in time for naps, he too was ready for one and then Adele and I went to the shoe store. I chose some flat boots for my casual looks, I nice pair of simple pumps for the suits, and a silver strappy pair that would work with both the cocktail dress and ball gown. Then I got Adele and Aidan a new pair of shoes. Satisfied with my purchases we headed to the shop.

Sasha was there with Missy and they were pricing the jewelry I'd ordered and putting on display cards for the jewelry case. By the looks of it they'd been at it for awhile. I laid Adele down in the pack n play and sat down at my desk to do some work. Missy and Sasha left within the hour and I told them I'd see them next Monday. I saw five potential consignors in the afternoon and made several phone calls in preparation for the grand opening. We were ready.

I left to pick up Aidan around 5. He was not in a good mood when I picked him up but he wasn't talking. I did a quick scan of the teacher who was also puzzled by Aidan's attitude. Once we got in the car I asked Aidan what was wrong but he didn't answer me. Then I went to read him. He had a complete block up on me. At four years old he knew how to block me out. I could only imagine the teenage years. I was pretty sure I could get around it, but I couldn't drive and do it, so I concentrated on my driving. I drove by the house being built in hopes that it would snap Aidan out of his funk. We got out and walked around. They had installed the plumbing fixtures in the bathrooms and kitchen. I was still amazed about how quickly things were getting done. Soon I'd be picking out furniture. Or maybe Eric already had done that. I'd have to ask him tomorrow. It was already getting dark so I knew that Eric would be waking soon and then heading to Hot Springs. I reached out to Aidan again and ran into blocks again. Whatever was going on with him he really didn't want me to know? When we finally got home he told me he wasn't hungry and flew up the stairs to his room. I nursed Adele and laid her on the floor to play with some toys. Then I headed up the stairs to find out what was going on with my son.

I found him in bed with his head under the covers. I sat down on the bed and pulled the covers back and brushed a blonde lock out of his face. "Talk to me." I told him. "I don't wanna." Aidan responded. "It will make you feel better if you let it out." I told him. "How do you know?" he asked. "I was little with an ability that scared me once you know." I explained. "Mom, some of the teachers are scared of me." Aidan cried. "I'm sure they are only scared because they don't understand what you do." I told him. "No, they are scared because they think Uncle Eric is my Dad. They think I look just like him, and that since he pays the bills, and your married to him that I must be his." Aidan said very upset. "Aidan you know better. You know who your Daddy is. You know what Uncle Eric said about how he just wants to help take care of you. All of us love you. And you don't look like Uncle Eric; you look just like Mommy did as a baby." I told him trying to reassure my frightened little boy. "I don't want to go back." He confessed. "Aidan if you run every time someone upsets you will be running all the time. Its better just to go on and ignore those teachers. You've made new friends and you have lots of people who love you, over time those teachers will realize that they have nothing to fear." I told him. "Now we need to check on Adele, she's probably scared downstairs all alone, and I'm getting hungry." I said as I stood up to head downstairs. "Can we have pizza?" He asked. "Sure I bought some today." And we headed downstairs. Tomorrow the teachers at preschool were getting an earful from me. They should be more afraid of me and not a Viking vampire.

The rest of the evening went well. And by the time I tucked Aidan in bed he was in a much better mood. I went back down the stairs and got on-line. I ordered some clothes for Adele. Her growth spurt was not showing any signs of ending and she'd be out of her clothes soon. I remembered that I heard Aidan clearly around 6 months, but I was already starting to get strong feelings from Adele. She might progress even faster in her abilities. I needed to choose a good local pediatrician, or maybe ask Eric about Dr. Ludwig. I wasn't sure which would be better for the kids. I went to my room and packed my bags for the weekend. I took all the tags off of everything and went over my wardrobe with the schedule Pam had given me. It took about three hours to drive to Hot Springs. Our cabin was on the outskirts of town. Eric wanted me there by night fall. So I'd leave around 2 tomorrow afternoon. That would give me time with the kids in the morning. I had just run a bath because my muscles were still sore from the night before with Pam when my cell phone rang. "Hello" I said not recognizing the number. "Good evening my lover." Eric said on the other end. "I thought I'd call and let you know we arrived without issue and Felipe has been turned over to the AVL security detail for the Summit in good health." Eric continued. "I'm very happy to hear that, and that you called to let me know everything went as planned." I told him, thinking how domestic this interaction was. "Is all well at home?" He asked me in that smooth sexy voice. "It would be better if you were here as I'm soaking in the tub, but for the most part things are the same as last night." I answered him. "You are teasing me. I like it." He went on. "It won't be a tease tomorrow. I'm going to soak in this tub, and then go to bed early so that I have lots of energy to stay up all night with you tomorrow." I told him. "I'll be looking forward to it. I'll let you go now to rest but I'll be thinking of you until I rise tomorrow." "I'll be dreaming of you. Goodnight." I told him and hung up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

I had woken early. I wasn't sure what woke me, but after lying in bed for trying to get back to sleep and realizing it was pointless I got up. I dressed and finished packing for the trip. I realized that I didn't have the best jewelry selections for my cocktail and ball gown, but my diamond earrings that Mike had given me for my 30th birthday were going to have to work because I didn't have time today to search for the perfect earrings, or other jewelry. I then made my way to the kitchen and prepped a breakfast casserole and stuck it in the oven. I checked how much milk I had in the fridge for Adele and realized I needed to pump at least two more bottles, I was worried about there being enough for her. She was going through such a growth spurt, maybe I should have Mike try cereal while I was gone. No, I'd just pump now, and then two more times before I left. Push comes to shove I leave Hot Spring a little early. That was settled and I started some laundry. I spent the rest of my early morning time cleaning and picking up downstairs.

Mike woke up and came out to the front porch where I was sitting on the swing having a cup of coffee. He sat down and joined me. After a few minutes he said "Can't sleep." I couldn't tell if he was asking me or telling me. "I just had a lot I wanted to do before I left. I want to make sure I get to spend time with the kids before I leave." I explained. "Are you nervous about this weekend?" He asked between sips of my coffee. "No, I'm not anymore. I know what I need to do for Eric, and all of us. I feel confident we'll come home with good news." I told him confidently. "I've been thinking and its good you're going away, it will give us all a taste as to what it will be like once we're living separately. I realize that it's me who will have the hardest time adjusting. So I need this." He confessed. I just smiled at him not knowing what to say. I felt Adele wake up, and she was hungry. So I got up and handed Mike my coffee cup and headed up stairs. I changed her and spoke to her through my mind only. She responded with calmness. I peaked in on Aidan and he was just starting to stir so I whispered good morning and left his door open and took Adele downstairs to check on breakfast.

After breakfast I took Adele and Aidan outside. We checked on our garden, and played on the horse swing. I put Adele in the sling and we walking in the woods. We looked at the new saplings and wild flowers starting to come into bloom. Aidan spied a nest of baby birds, and I pointed out some baby raccoons. We had a great relaxing morning together. We went inside around 10 and put Adele down for a nap. Aidan and I worked on a puzzle together and then I told Mike I was going to leave for about two hours and I'd be back for lunch. I headed into town to the tanning bed. I wanted to get a nice glow before I put on my white dress tonight. Then I stopped at the hair salon and got cut and color and I had her style it with a little wave. My blonde had come back in full force and this would just make it all blonde. On the way home I called Aidan's preschool. I asked to speak to Michele. When she came to the phone I told her Aidan wouldn't be in today but would be there tomorrow and that Claude would be picking him up. Then I spoke to her regarding Aidan's reading the teachers. She of course tried to defend herself and the other teachers, but I stood my ground. I made it very clear to her that Mike and I were Aidan's parents, and that we were the only people that the teachers needed to concern themselves about and if they couldn't keep their prejudices towards Eric out of the preschool then I not only would be removing Aidan from there but I would use my influence with the other supernatural's to follow suit. That my child should never have to come home upset because a teacher thought poorly of his uncle. She again apologized and said that she would speak to the other teachers, but she hoped I understood that she couldn't control people's thoughts and that Aidan unfortunately will have to learn to not to read everyone. I knew she was right but this just pissed me off. But Aidan loved preschool so I stopped myself.

When I got home Adele was awake already. I nursed her as Mike prepared us a lunch. He was staying home today, but tomorrow and Saturday Claude was watching the kids. Sundays and Mondays would be his usual days off. "Did you ever ask Eric about Bobby?" he asked as he handed me a plate. "Yes, he said that the serum hadn't worn off yet and that Tommy was taking good care of him." I answered while fixing my hamburger with toppings. "Can I see him?" he asked. "I can give you Tommy's number." I told him between bites. "I just want to know he's in good condition, I don't want anyone mistreating him?" Mike told me. I scanned him and knew his sincerity in the statement. "Listen Mike, you have to trust he's in good care. But he had very violent plans and I'm sure right now he considers you a trader. Once Eric can glamour him he can be your friend again." I told him knowing that he'd be bothered by it. "I don't know that I ever can have real friends again after all of this." He mumbled. I ignored it because he was just having a pity party. I'm heading out after lunch I told him. We ate the rest of our lunch with only conversation between Aidan and us.

The drive to Hot Spring from Bon Temps took a little over three hours. I entered the cabins address in my GPS navigator in the Lexus before taking off. It gave me good directions but didn't have a detour plan when I ran into construction on I-30 after stopping in Texarkana for gas and a potty break. By the time I arrived at the "cabin" which looked a lot more like a lake house to me it was close to sunset. I found a little woman about 30 waiting in a car outside the cabin. I reached out to her and found her to be the real estate agent who rented the vampire friendly rentals in the area. She had a brother who had been turned two years ago so she was a sympathizer. She smiled and waved at me so I parked next to her and rolled down my window. "You must be Sookie. I'm Trisha and I wanted to give you the key in person. Mr. Northman said for you to come on in. Opening the door won't affect him." She smiled, handed me the key and I thanked her. I gathered my belongings and locked the car and headed towards the front door.

The view was beautiful overlooking Lake Catherine. I unlocked the door and went in. It was pitch black inside even though there were windows all across the back facing the lake. I fumbled for light switch along the wall. I found it and flipped it on. A lamp switched on in the corner. There were no overhead lights anywhere. The furniture was sparse a simple table and chairs next to the bar looking into the kitchen, a couch and two arm chairs, coffee table and TV on the wall in what was the living room. There was a coat closet just inside the door. And a hallway with two closed doors and one open. The open one I found was a bathroom. Pam had obviously set her makeup and hair products on the sink. I reached out to Eric to find out which room he was in. He was in the one at the end of the hall. I took my suitcase and garment bag and opened that door. It too was pitch black like the living room had been. I could see the outline of the bed from the light in the hallway. Eric lied there on top of the bed completely nude. He was gorgeous even in the shadows. I quickly decided to lie with him. I closed the door and stripped down and crawled into bed with my husband. I knew that he'd be awake any moment so I lifted his very heavy arm, cuddled up against his cool hard chest and let his arm drop onto my side.

I hadn't been there more than a few minutes when his mind woke to me. He tightened his arm around me and stroked my side. He moved quickly and was on top of me. His lips moved onto me and I felt his manhood against my leg. His kiss melted me and I was wet and wanting. He moved into me and we began our familiar rhythm. We both came hard together. We were in such unison. "That was a nice wake up my lover." He growled. "I often wondered what it would be like to wake up to you instead of falling asleep with you." I smiled. He turned the bedside lamp on. "Well hopefully we will have many more wake ups like that one." And he kissed me again. "Did you have any trouble finding the place?" He asked. "None thanks to the Lexus. Although it isn't what I was expecting." I told him. "I thought the seclusion would be nice." He told me. "We do have to get ready now. It's about a fifteen minute drive to the hotel where the opening ceremonies are taking place." He said as he stood up in all his glory. "Go ahead and shower. I don't want the steam to ruin my hair." I told him and walked over to my suitcase to pull out my cosmetics bag.

I stood in front of the dresser mirror and pulled my hair back into a low pony tail and then wrapped it into a loose bun at the nape of my neck. It had grown past my shoulders in just three short weeks because of the vampire blood I took almost daily. I'd never seen it healthier. Then I put magnolia scented lotion all over my legs and arms to make the glow of the tanning bed show up. I'd just finished putting on my makeup when Eric came out of the bathroom smelling delicious. If he kept this up we'd never leave this room. He walked over to the closet and began to dress. I watched him in the mirror while I applied my cherry red lipstick. I went into the bathroom to freshen up after our love making and when I returned Eric was in his black suit and tie. He was very 007.

I laid my garment bag across the bed and removed my dress. I could feel Eric's eyes on me. I pulled out the white cocktail dress. It was one shouldered and was nude with white sequins and crystals placed in a floral pattern across the shoulder, and breasts leading to my waist and then down across my pelvic line, but was nude on my hips and then the appliqués went across by back. It was a lot more sexy and revealing than I was used to wearing but Tara insisted I looked awesome in it. I put the dress on and Eric watched not saying a word. I walked over to him and asked him to zip me up. He grinned and said "I hope you brought a coat because I don't know that I can let you wear that tonight." Then he zipped me up leaving his hands to linger on my shoulders. "Why? Is it not appropriate?" I asked concerned. "Sookie, you are practically naked in it, every vampire will know every asset you have and I have enough battles to fight this weekend without hitting someone when I know they are wanting you as badly as I do right now." He said seriously. "Eric, I'm sorry, I thought you'd want me to look sexy and appealing like I fit right in with all the gorgeous vampire women. I don't know what else I could wear, and I only brought a shawl in case it got cool outside." I answered him in all sincerity. "I have just the thing that will keep you covered he said and walked over to the dresser. He pulled out a large blue jewelry box and brought it over to me. When I opened it I gasped. Inside was the most beautiful blood red ruby teardrop necklace surrounded by sparkling diamonds with matching earrings. The ruby was as big as my thumb and my hand shook as I reached out and touched it. He swooped it out of the box and clasped it around my neck before I could react.

"Eric this is too much. I can't wear this I'll be afraid someone will try to steal it from my neck all night." I whispered to him. "Nonsense, I've had this for over two hundred years and no one has taken it from me yet. Look in the mirror. It was made for you. Now one more thing and you'll be ready for the night." I fumbled with putting the earring in and realized there was a tennis bracelet too. I had just clasped it when I turned around to find Eric down on one knee. "I believe it is tradition to go down on one knee when presenting a woman with a ring Yes." He said as he took my left had and slipped and ancient gold ruby and diamond ring onto my ring finger. "Now we are official." He said and stood up to kiss me. The tears just streamed down my eyes. "Eric it is beautiful, and I am touched that you have gone through all of this trouble for me. It wasn't necessary." I told him as I ran my hand along his profile. "It is necessary. You are mine and you are to be Queen, and we will show everyone that you are ready for that position." He grinned and kissed me once more.

Pam walked in and said "Are you done with all the sappy romance stuff because we are going to be late even for a grand entrance." She said in a bored voice but I could tell by the smirk on her face that she had really enjoyed listening in to us. "Pam, wow you look wonderful. Tres chic." I told her as she was wearing a blue satin jumpsuit with a sequined strapless top and satin fitted pants and blue sequined pumps. Her hair was super curly and bouncy. I'd never seen her wear it like that. "Thanks I thought I'd have a little fun tonight, but we really do need to go. Rasul has pulled the car around." She said and stalked out of the room. I grabbed my evening purse and wrap and headed out the door with Eric right behind me. Eric and I sat in the backseat holding hands like two kids being driven to the prom by her parents. When we pulled up to the valet service at the Crooked Hotel a vampire on security detail opened the door. All four of us had to show our security passes and give our code words before they'd even let us out of the car. Eric took me by the elbow and led me into the lobby. Viola greeted us and handed us a program for the night's festivities and directed us to party room where opening ceremonies were being held.

When we reached the closed double door we once again had to show our security passes and give our pass code. I took a deep breath and let it our real slow. Eric feeling my anxiety squeezed my hand reassuringly. The door opened, and I heard an announcer say "Mr. & Mrs. Eric Northman." We both put on our best smiles and walked through the doors with Pam and Rasul following us in flank. Several people I recognized turned and greeted us. I was taken back by all the brains I heard. There were a lot more humans and were's in this room than at the last Summit I'd attended. It was a swirl of chatter. I soon had my defenses in place and was ready to focus on Joseph Velasquez who was now King of Texas since at the last Summit Stan had been injured so badly that he could not keep his office. Joseph was just making small talk so I nodded where appropriate and allowed my eyes and mind wonder around the room. I saw the King of Kentucky, the Queen of Alabama, and the Queen of Iowa speaking to one another. Then I saw Bart & Russell and their entourages in a far corner. I saw Bill talking to the Minnesota and Wisconsin Kings. Eric's voice brought me back to our current conversation he had just asked me if I wanted a drink. "Yes, I'd love some water." I answered him.

"Water, no, no my dear, it is my understanding that tonight is a night of celebrating." I heard Russell say from behind me. "Waiter get this lady a glass of champagne we must celebrate her coming home to us." He continued. "Russell, it's lovely to see you again." I said as I kissed him on the cheek. "It seems that my dear Bart took excellent care of you for Eric." He stated. "Yes, Bart was an excellent host; I can't tell you how much I appreciate you and him extending me the favor of sanctuary please let me know if I can ever repay you." I said smiling and sipping the champagne I'd just been handed. "Well my dear I have a very big interest in debate regarding the new gaming plans, I'd love it if you could fill me in on anything you "hear". Russell stated always having an ulterior motive. "Russell, my wife is hear as a guest, she's not on anyone's payroll, I'm sure if she were to hear anything that would concern you she would be happy to let you in on it." Eric smiled and then took me by the arm to steer me further into the room. "His interests are on making more money not necessarily good for us." He told me with his minds.

A loud bell rang and everyone turned to the front of the room. "Ladies and Gentlemen please give a round of applause for our keynote speaker who I believe needs no introductions other than Queen Phoebe Goldwyn. The Queen of Iowa made her way to the podium and the crowd applauded. She gave a speech about how this was the biggest turn out in almost a decade and that now was even more important that everyone work together to continue good human/vampire relations. That now that the were's have been out for over five years that its time to take a permanent place in human society. When she was down she was met with a loud round of applause. But I was more interested in a few of the were's in the room who were not pleased to hear Phoebe's ideas.

Doors opened on west side of the room and there was a "buffet" for both humans and vampires. We all made our way into the next room. Eric took a glass of True Blood from a waiter and I filled my little plate with fruit and cheese. There was an all vampire band playing. I glanced Bill walking towards me. "Sookie you look breathtaking tonight." He said as he took my hand and kissed it. "Thank you Bill. How are you?" I asked not really wanting the answer. "I'm a little sad today. It's my understanding that there will be an announcement tonight that you and Eric will be renewing your vows. I had hoped that you were going to reconsider, but it seems that if you make that statement that I truly will never win you back." He stated still holding on to my hand. "Bill your inability to move on is not healthy. You must stop this and find some joy in life." I told him trying to pull my hand out of his. "Bill, let go of her hand now before I remove it for you, I'm sure you know how painful it is to regrow a limb." Eric said as he came up beside me. Bill scowled and dropped my hand then turned and walked away. "I don't know why he doesn't leave my area. He is such a pain in my ass." Eric stated and then turned to me. "Pam is getting ready to approach the podium regarding our announcement if you want to prepare anything." He told me. I could feel the anxiousness and love coming through him. He had so much riding on this announcement.

"Excuse me friends if I could have your attention for just a brief moment. For those of you who don't know my name is Pam. I am the child of the Sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana Eric Northman. I have come before you to make a little announcement. You see three years ago Louisiana's legislature finally voted to allow vampire human marriages. This caused quite a stir and now that some of the outrage has died down I'd like to invite you all to the reception for the human recognized legal marriage of Eric Northman and his wife Sookie. They have been married for almost 7 years in our world, but have decided to make a big production and legalize it in theirs. I couldn't be happier and am throwing a wedding shower for Sookie tomorrow evening after the trials for all you who want to give the bride your congratulations. Thank you." Pam finished and stepped down. I felt so many emotions thrown at me it was almost as if I couldn't control it.

There was the envy from the vampire pets that wished there lovers would marry them. There was envy for those who would love to have a chance to take Eric to bed. There was anger from some of the staff who was disgusted that any human would marry a vampire. But the anguish I felt coming from the center of the room was a lot more familiar and close to it was hatred. I smiled graciously and thanked everyone who congratulated me as I made my way closer to the emotions and then I heard it clear as a bell. _She's a stupid bitch. She could have had a good life with Quinn but no, she'd rather be sucked and fucked by a vampire. I don't know why we agreed to come to this fucking Summit. Quinn had been put through enough to have to testify at the damn trial is ridiculous. I swear if I get that little bitch in a room by herself I'm going to kick her ass. Vampire blood or no vampire blood. She is in need of a serious ass kicking by me._

"Frannie, it's nice to see you haven't changed in 7 years." I told her as I came up to them. Her attitude might not have changed but her looks sure had. Gone was that tough teenager and now she reminded me of Jan Boathouse. Haggard and road hard by the life she'd been leading. I felt sorry for her and Quinn. They were just trying to protect one another. It wasn't Quinn's fault that his family had him in Felipe's debt. I remembered when I first met him how totally in control of every situation he was, how revered he was by other weres. Now they laughed about his enslavement. "Quinn I'm sorry you've got dragged into this again. Hopefully once Felipe is found guilty you'll be free and able to go back to a peaceful life." I told him sadly. "Babe, I'm real sorry about any pain I caused you. But I'm even sorrier that the things I've done drove you closer to Northman. I gotta tell you Babe I was surprised you came back. Mike seemed like a nice enough fellow." Quinn said to me reaching out and brushing a hair away from my face that had come loose.

"I never really left Quinn. I have always been tied to Eric and our bond kept us in constant contact. Pam and I spoke regularly. Only Felipe did not know what I was up too. Eric did it to protect me and to let me have the only thing he never could give me." I told him defending Eric. "I hope you don't end up disappointed Babe, I really do." Quinn said. "Lucky for her Quinn that I make it my number one priority never to disappoint Sookie." Eric said and draped his arm around my waist. "My lover there are many other people who want to congratulate us, we don't want to spend too much time with the riff raff." Eric said pointedly. "Of course lead the way, Quinn it was good to see you under better circumstances. You too Frannie." I said and I followed Eric through the room.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few hours were a blur. It was close to 2am when I finally excused myself from another group of endless bull shit from one vampire to another. I had heard the vampires give one another praise all night long while their humans gave off signs of boredom, distress, and disrespect for who they were with. Most were just power hungry and like the monetary benefits. No underhanded or grand schemes here. I stood in the ladies room staring into a mirror. Frannie was in the stall talking to another woman who was with the EEE in another stall. Neither realized I was there. "Maybe now Quinn will let go of his feeling for her and give the rest of us a chance." The unknown woman said to Frannie. "God I hope so, I mean they only spent a few times together and no one is that great in the sack that you can't move on when she obviously has. I think he just feels like they missed their chance because in Rhodes Eric blood bonded with her. I mean I can't imagine why anyone would choose a vamp over him." Frannie told her. Obviously they thought they were safe sense vamps didn't use the restroom, but they were being very ignorant talking so loud. I checked my lipstick, and walked out of the room.

A hand darted out and grabbed me by the arm and another hand went over my mouth. Fear overcame me. I was being dragged into a corridor and then into a stairwell. This was a vampire because I couldn't get a read on them and because they dragged me without my feet touching the ground. I reached out to Eric. A few times before he'd been able to hear my thoughts, I prayed that this was one of those times. _Eric, Eric someone is dragging me into a stairwell from the women's bathroom outside of the main lobby. It's a vampire. Please hear me._ I got nothing in return but distress. He had felt something but hadn't heard me. Suddenly I was released and thrown against a wall. "That was easier than I expected." The tall vampire said. He was young. I was guessing newly turned by his modern haircut and clothing choices. "I'm sorry if I scared you but I was afraid to approach you in the room with so many eyes on you." He told me. "What do you want?" I asked him shakily. "I need your help. My name is Andrew Dubois and on Saturday there is going to be a hearing as to whether or not I'm allowed to meet the sun. I have heard that they are going to ask you to read my friends and commanding officers. I'm begging you that no matter what you learn that you convince them that I'm rogue and dangerous at that I can't be trusted." He pleaded with me. I felt Eric coming closer. "Go now, I will find you tomorrow but if you are found now I will not be able to help you." He took a hard look at me and then flew up the stairs.

I opened the door to the stairwell just as Eric was speeding down the corridor. "Sookie, where have you been I felt your fear." He said looking around. "It's nothing my love. I just walked in on two women talking about how much they envied me and how they'd do anything to take my place." I lied to him. "Sookie I know there is something you are not telling me." He eyed me cautiously. "I'm tired and ready to go back to our accommodations. It has been a very long night." I told him. "Very well my lover, I'll have Pam make our excuses, let's head to the lobby." He said putting his arm around me. I turned my head toward the stairwell to see Andrew peeking through the window, trying to decide whether or not to come out the door. I shook my head slightly and he stood back. Eric and I went to the lobby and waited for the valet to bring our car around. I had to go back through security to be allowed to enter the car with a vampire. By the time Rasul was driving us back I could feel a headache coming on. Tonight was stressful. It had been a long time since I'd sorted through that many heads in a night. Pam and Eric spoke about how well the evening had gone. Rasul mentioned that he heard several speak about attending the reception. Pam talked about several of the women planning on attending the shower tomorrow night.

When we arrived at the lake house I checked the kitchen. It was empty and I realized part of my headache was from lack of eating. Eric sent Rasul to the nearest 24 restaurant. I thanked him and got a glass of water and found some expired aspirin in the medicine cabinet. I took four and sat down on the couch, "You made quite an impression tonight Sookie." Pam stated. "Oh how's that." I asked not really caring. "Your appearance, your manners, your appearance by Eric's side, many spoke about how much they thought you'd changed since the last time they met you. You seemed worldlier and they all were curious about the rumors as to your whereabouts the last few years. I about fell over when I heard Bart announce that you were under his protection all this time at Eric's request because of Felipe's poor treatment of you, and that you had been an excellent addition to his entourage. I had no idea Sookie that you'd worked so closely with Bart." Pam joked. "I saw Bart one time in five years. He never once bothered me. We just happened to both attend the same Broadway play." I told her. "Well it seems whatever deal Eric struck is sticking." Pam stated clearly implying that Eric had manipulated the situation well. "Pam, you well know that the deal was with Russell, so Bart and Russell must have made up or else Bart could have ousted us. I will owe Russell very big for this." Eric snapped. "He wants the gaming commission to vote for a sports federation and he wants betting allowed in his casinos and he wants me to listen in and help him get what he wants this weekend." I answered the unspoken question. "Then that's what you'll need to do. I don't care for the sporting, but I wouldn't mind more bets in the casinos, it would help the one in Shreveport we own too." Eric said. "Then I guess it will benefit all of us." I smiled at him.

Rasul came through the door then. "Sookie, you are so much trouble." Rasul said with a smile and handed me a bag from an all night Popeye's. I dug in to the spicy chicken and fries, and devoured the biscuit. Eric and Pam started laughing. "I'm starving, I haven't had a real meal in over 12 hours and unlike you I need to eat several times a day. I'm a nursing mother." I snapped at them. Speaking of nursing I could feel my breasts leaking and grabbed my drink and stalked to the bedroom. I slipped off my dress and sat down on the bed to pump my breasts. I felt instant relief and tension slip away. Eric came in the room and looked at the pump curiously. "I could do that for you and we'd both get much more pleasure from it." He said as he ran a finger over my pulsating breast. "And waste a drop of liquid gold, no I don't think so, our daughter will need this." I smiled at him. "Women in my day would just carry the child with them wherever they went and nurse under their dress and then go right back to work so naturally. You are comfortable doing it at home, but elsewhere you hide your natural instinct. Why?" he asked fascinated by my motherly duty. "I only hide it to make others more comfortable. I don't have issues with it, but others do." I explained. "Prudes, you mean, they'll check out ass and tits all day at a club, but a mother feeding her child and its wrong, it one of many customs that has changed for the worse." He told me.

I finished up my pumping and took the two full bottles back out to the refrigerator while in my robe. Pam and Rasul were still in the living room on the couch. They quieted when I came in and placed the milk in the fridge. I told them good night and returned to the room I was sharing with Eric. He had started me a bath while I was gone. Although the tub wasn't as big as mine at home, Eric still insisted on joining me. His legs were so long that he had to sit with his legs bent and barely in the water. I sat down between him and I too had to bend so that my back was against his torso and only my back was covered in the water. I giggled at the tight quarters. "So are you going to tell me what really sent fear in you today? I sensed pain, fear, and distress, and I don't believe for one minute it was two girls petty talk." Eric stated as his fingertips brushed my skin. 'Eric, I'm safe. I was always safe. I just was caught off guard by someone in need of assistance for a moment. I can't tell you more right now. You'll have to trust me once I know more I'll tell you." I told him quietly. I knew he did not like my answer. "Do I need to have Pam stay with you at all times?" Eric asked clearly concerned. "No, that's not necessary. That person might not approach me again if I don't give them an opportunity. This person needs my help and I'm not sure why yet, but I'll promise you this. As soon as I know what exactly I can help them with I'll let you know. Now let's not concern ourselves anymore about this. Tomorrow is our trial, and my wedding shower, and I have more to fear from both of those.

We retired to our bed shortly after our talk and made quiet love to one another finishing with exchanging blood in our favorite position. It was nice not to be all fire and passion on occasion, but a simple sweet exchange. I fell asleep shortly afterwards and when I woke it was 2pm. Eric was dead to the world and would be for the next four hours. I removed Eric's heavy arm from my waist and rose. I realized I still had my necklace & earrings and bracelet on from the night before. I removed all of them and placed them back in the case, but I left my ring on. I pumped and then showered and dressed in my navy pants and blue blazer for tonight's trial, and then packed a small tote bag with a change of clothing for something more fun and casual not sure what Pam expected me to wear to my wedding shower. I pulled my hair into what used to be my signature ponytail, and put on light makeup. When I finished making myself up I kissed Eric lightly on the brow and headed out to lunch, or breakfast. I wanted to eat well in case I didn't get to eat again until late. I drove into town where I had seen a pancake house on our way out last night. I went in and sat at the bar. \

I ordered coffee, sausage gravy, and hash browns. While I waited I sipped my coffee and called Claude. He answered on the second ring. "Just rising from playing with the dead." He answered. "Funny, but true. Are you with the children?" I asked. "Oh yes, little Adele is rolling across the grass towards a bunny as we speak, and Aidan and I are playing in the sun. You really need to let him be out in the sun much more if you plan on him being able to reach his full fairy potential." Claude chided. "We go outside when the weather allows. And be sure Adele doesn't get dirt in her mouth, she'll choke." I scolded back. My food had just arrived. "Can I talk to Aidan?" I asked Claude. "Aidan, your Mom is on the phone." I heard Claude holler. "Mom why didn't you call last night before bed?" Aidan questioned. "I'm sorry sweetheart, Mommy got busy and I forgot my phone but I promise to call you tonight before bed." I apologetically told him. "Ok, but Dad was worried." Aidan explained. "No reason to worry Mommy is in good hands. Uncle Eric and Aunt Pam are here with me. We went to a party last night and tonight we're going to a meeting." I reassured him. "OK, I love you, and I can't wait until you come home." Aidan said and then I heard him hand the phone back to Claude. Claude told him to be careful on the tree. "Sookie your daughter needs a nap, and your son loves to climb so I'm going to go. Please be careful tonight, and remember that even with vampire blood in you, you are still mortal." Claude spoke honestly. "Take care of my babies, I'll call again tomorrow." I told him and then hung up. I ate quietly by myself not paying attention to anyone around me. I finished my breakfast and asked my waitress about a good place to by souvenirs for kids. She gave me directions to a little shop in old town than made wooden toys.

As I drove further into town I noticed a black town car following me from the pancake house. I used my telepathy to reach out to the car. But I couldn't get a clear brain wave. I pulled into a parking space on the street and got out to feed the meter. The black town car drove by me and pulled over on the next block. I walked into the toy store but kept my head open to hear any thoughts I could. I browsed the shop and found a simple tower puzzle for Adele and then a train whistle for Aidan. I made my purchases with no other person coming into the store. I braced myself to go outside. I stepped onto the sidewalk and listened to every brain I saw briefly before moving on. I locked my package in the car and continued to stroll down the street looking in the shops. I found a jewelry store and went in. I scanned the cases until I found what I was looking for. A wedding band in white gold and a ruby and diamond setting, it would match mine beautifully. It was more than I had planned to spend, but I felt the urge to splurge. I put it on my business credit card because I didn't want Eric to know about it. Since I'd gone into two stores and walked the street without hearing a single thought about me I went ahead and stepped out of the jewelry store without thought.

Immediately after stepping on the sidewalk two men in fatigues flanked me. "Mrs. Christensen, if you'll please come with us we have a few questions for you." One of the men said. "Where are we going?" I asked simply. "Just over hear to the coffee shop ma'am." He told me and pointed the way. There was a man in dress blues sitting at a café table outside obviously waiting for me. The men escorted me to his table and then stepped away. "Mrs. Christensen I hope my men didn't frighten you." The man said. "No, they didn't sir, but they do have an advantage, they know who I am but I do not know who you are." I told him trying to stay as calm as possible. He was obviously a navy officer, and from trying to scan him he'd seemed to drink the same serum that Bobby had for I couldn't get a single wave from him or his men. I hoped this wasn't regarding Bobby because they would not like my answer. "I apologize, I am Rear Admiral James Resin of the US. Coast Guard. I wanted to speak to you before we met at the Summit. Please forgive me for my abruptness but I wasn't sure how you or Mr. Northman would take to me approaching you." He stated. "Well if you'd sent notice that you would have liked to meet with us I'm sure Mr. Northman would have been happy to arrange a meeting. All of this cloak and dagger business was not necessary. Although I'm still not clear as to why you wish to speak to me. I have nothing to do with vampire politics." I told him knowing damn good and well he wanted to discuss the debate regarding Andrew. I wished I'd had a chance to get Andrew's complete story.

"Mrs. Christensen I believe that if your Mr. Northman wins his case tonight he will be named King of Louisiana. My district covers both Louisiana and Arkansas and our home office is in New Orleans. So you see it benefits me to stay in touch with vampire politics. King Felipe De Castro didn't realize that, as a matter of fact he thought it was a waste of time making nice with any officials of the US Military. I'm hoping to convince Mr. Northman to see things differently." He explained to me with hostility in his voice. "That still doesn't explain what you're wanting from me. Eric is a fair man, he will listen to what you have to say, and make what he feels is the best decision for his area or kingdom as it may come to be. Saturday's trial will have its own panel of judges. Vampires, of every day status, Eric will have no say in the decision the three chosen make, and sense it takes place in our state no one from our state will be allowed to judge." I explained to him wondering whether or not he knew what to expect. "Yes, but it is my understanding that you have the ability to know what will happen ahead of time." He stated. "You've been sadly misinformed. I am but a mere human like you, I do not tell fortunes." I said to him. "I see, well I was informed by a local FBI agent that you are able to read people and that all I wanted to know is if you've read the panel and already know what they'll decide." He said pointedly. "I don't read vampires. I also have no idea who is on the panel. Now if you'll excuse me you've held me up long enough. Eric will expect me back at sunrise. Good day sir." I said and stood to leave. "Mrs. Christensen it would be in yours and Mr. Northman's best interests to be on our side in this battle." He told me as I walked away.

I made it back to the car as fast as I could without running. I did not like to feel threatened, but I certainly did feel that way. I drove back to the lake house and sat in my car shaking for several minutes before I got back out. I had calmed down enough to meet Eric. I went into the house and warmed up three True Blood's I'd picked up earlier. I left two on the kitchen counter for Rasul and Pam and I took the other into the bedroom where Eric would rise soon. I had to talk to him as he woke. Because our trial tonight wasn't the only one we needed to concern ourselves with, much more needed to be found out, and quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat down in the only chair in the bedroom. I longed to crawl into bed with Eric and make love to him as soon as he woke, and spend the rest of the night in bed with one another but we didn't have time for that. I sat with my head in my hands wondering what was going to happen tonight when he stirred in the bed. I watched him reach to my place in bed and found it empty. Eric sat straight up and turned towards me. "Lover, come back to bed." He said in that oh so smooth and sexy voice. "Not now we need to talk before leaving for the trial and we don't have a lot of time." I told him. He walked over picked me up out of the chair and sat in it and then sat me back on his lap. I couldn't help but laugh at his nudeness. "What is bothering you?" he asked holding me like a child. "I'm not sure where to start my mind is swimming." I answered him. "Start with what you did today." He told me not sure what to think of my feeling overwhelmed.

I stood up and began to pace. I told him about Andrew meeting me in the corridor and asking for my help. I left out that he scared me by dragging me in the stairwell. Then I told him about my run in with the Rear Admiral Resin in town. "Eric, Felipe was wrong to ignore this situation. Andrew wants to meet the sun, is it not free will of a vampire to do so, especially if he was turned against his will. If you allow the military to turn people at will for there benefit you are denying a soldier's rights. It's one thing for someone to join the military after they've been turned, or chose to be turned. But to turn a soldier so that they are a faster, stronger, harder to kill soldier, that is wrong." I told him passionately. "Sookie, you are right Felipe should not have ignored this situation when it was happening. The vampire who turned Andrew was obeying orders from someone other than his maker. A maker would have never ordered this in today's world. Before we came out, yes, I could see it happen but no more. We can not let the military have a hold over us in that way. But it has been done. And now that he is a vampire he must obey his maker first. However I do not have all the facts. I will however have Pam, Rasul, and maybe even Bill do some investigating during tonight's events to try and get more information. You speak to Andrew tonight. Here him out. I'll find out who will sit as judges for him and we'll discuss it after your shower. I do not like that Andrew took it upon himself to reach out to you, he should have come to me or Pam, but I can see why he chose you. However I do not like Resin's approach even more. His scare tactic will not go without recourse." Eric stated. "Sookie, my lover, do not stress about this. Tonight we face Felipe, and when it is over you will have a wedding shower. It will be fun for you." Eric told me as he crossed over to me and took me in his arms. We kissed and I could feel him harden up against my stomach.

Pam swung open the door. "You two aren't done yet, we need to go, and it would not do for us to be late for our own crowning." Pam said. "Oh a new position I see, only you'll ruin Sookie's outfit Eric." She quipped before we could respond. "Pam, don't you knock?" I asked. "I could, but this is much more entertaining." She smiled at me and left the room. Eric dressed quickly in a grey pinstripe suit. I loved how he looked in a suit. We walked into the living room where Pam & Rasul were waiting for us. "I'd like to take two cars tonight." I told them. "Sookie, I don't think it's a good idea." Eric told me. "We have the trial and then my shower. We'll have gifts at the shower and we might need the space. Also I don't want to bother anyone if I leave early or stop and get something to eat." I told the group of vampires staring at me like I was something fragile. "That won't be necessary Sookie. The Cadillac has plenty of trunk space, and I've arranged lots of human food at your shower for you, and if you're tired then I can bring you back." Pam told me once again asserting her as made of honor. "Pam are you sure about the shower, do vampires even really know what wedding showers are?" I questioned her not wanting to take away her excitement. "I made it quite clear what was expected of them when I handed them their invitation." Pam said frustrated at my thoughts. I dropped the subject not wanting her to bite my head off.

We headed out to the car. Once in our seats Eric reached out and took my hand in his. He didn't often hold my hand, when he reached for it I realized it was to reassure him just as much as I and it reminded me of the time Eric had amnesia and he reached out and took my hand while lying in bed together. He was scared then too, and deep down he was scared now, not really knowing what the counsel would decide. We drove into old Hot Springs tonight. We weren't at a hotel but a banquet hall that was once an old bath house. Security once again met us at valet. Once we all passed inspection, they then insisted on rifling through my purse and tote. I understood the security but it was no less embarrassing to have my bag dumped. After the security vampire handed me my bag back Eric took my hand, smiled and led me into the banquet hall. The lobby outside the trial room was packed. There weren't any were's present tonight or humans. It seemed to be vampires only and me.

When the doors opened for us to enter the room the trial would take place Kentucky's King Isaiah came out to address everyone waiting. "In light of the serious matter being brought forward at tonight's trial there will be no spectators allowed. Only those participating as witnesses, defendants, or accusers and their attorneys will be allowed into the room. In the main ballroom of the facility there will be a buffet, and an all vampire production of Rent for all to see. We realize that many of you came tonight in hopes of seeing the trial; however we can not be swayed by spectators. The trial will commence in 15 minutes." He said in his southern drawl and then turned around and went back to the room. Two employees of the EEE stood at the door then with a clipboard of those allowed into the room.

"Come Sookie, let's go in and sit down. I just saw Mr. Cataliades head in, and here comes security with Felipe." Eric said as he took my elbow and headed in. Once we got seated and others started to file in I looked around the room. Behind us were Pam, Rasul, and Bill and behind them were Quinn and Frannie. On the right side sat Felipe, his lawyer a human named Carlos Tigre, and behind them were Marco and Jameson from Vegas. No one else sat on Felipe's side of the room. The Kings of Indiana, Kentucky, and Missouri, along with the Queens of Alabama and Iowa were on the counsel seated facing the throne vacant for the Pithiness. I hoped that she had forgiven me for my outbursts the last time we met, because this all was in her hands. Bart Crowe stood with the staph in his hands. He had obviously been voted Master of Arms for the trial and he stood and asked for opening remarks.

Mr. Cataliades stood and presented our case. He handed Bart numerous documents showing Felipe's wrongdoings. I kept my mind focused on Mr. Tigre. Mr. Tigre had expected everything that Mr. Cataliades was showing the court. The undermining of business dealings beneficial to Louisiana, the refusal to rebuild New Orleans to its once great power and tourism draw after Sophie Anne's death, the burning down of Eric's house, and the countless attacks on his wife and child, even the plan to take me from Eric. It seemed to me that Mr. Tigre's only defense was that Felipe as King had a right to do these things, and that he felt Nevada was more important, and that his attack on me was simply because of Eric's betrayal by hiding me from his King. I mumbled this to Eric in the quietest voice possible. He nodded in acknowledgment and gripped my hand a little more. He felt me wince and loosened a little. I caught his eye and sent him all the love I felt for him trying to make him stronger. Mr. Cataliades finished and turned over the floor to Mr. Tigre. Mr. Tigre stood and only said a few words. "All of you know as heads of state that you make the decisions, and if Felipe De Castro decides he doesn't want Louisiana to be as financially viable as they once were, then it's his decision and everyone should follow his orders. If he's betrayed by one of his subjects than he has a right to remove that vampire and all loyal to him from his kingdom. None of you would want that power taken away from you." He sat back down.

I scanned his mind and realized that he had never dealt with anything other than minor vampire affairs before this. In fact he worked for Jameson, and it was Jameson who ordered him at the last minute to try the case. Jameson had offered him a partnership if he won the case but he had little time to prepare. It was as if Jameson wanted Felipe to lose. "Mr. Cataliades please call your first witness." Bart said. Eric was called and rose to take his seat where the counsel could see him. I could feel him trying to keep Pam from rising to stand beside him. I reached back and touched Pam's leg sending my stillness to her too to help Eric's call. I could see now how tightly bonded all three of us were to one another. Eric spoke answered questions and spoke mostly of traditions, keeping all states of equal power, different areas not getting proper attention and that the distance between Felipe's kingdoms caused him to let Louisiana and Arkansas go. That the human world needed more from Louisiana and New Orleans. Mr. Cataliades smartly stayed away from the topic of me. But Mr. Tigre did not.

He immediately questioned Eric on the intelligence of creating a blood bond. Eric explained that it was at the insistence of his former Queen. He then questioned our marriage, which Eric explained as a tactical move for good will, I was part human part fairy, and a telepath. Three things that were smartly used in many instances for the benefit of the kingdom and all vampires alike. Then he was asked by my absence. I wasn't sure how he would answer that question. "The toll of being in a vampire world began to wear on Sookie. She was showing signs of being unhealthy and morose. I was informed by her fairy cousin that her nightly duties were aging her too quickly. So I had to think about the long term benefits of moving her someplace where she could bask in the sun and remove her from the stress of being a telepath, fairy, and wife of a vampire Sheriff. I spoke to Russell Edgington, and then Bart Crowe and made arrangements for her to move to Indiana. She stayed there for around five years during which time we remained in constant contact. In order to maintain a cover that would keep others from kidnapping or abusing her abilities we had her marry and birth children. We maintained our blood bond, my child Pam went to her on many occasions. Once I felt that she had recovered enough to take her place again by my side I called her back to me, and she packed up her family and came without hesitation." Eric answered. It was the answer Mr. Tigre had expected. "Mr. Northman it has been said that you on multiple occasions have defended a human from your King's attack therefore putting your life and other vampire lives in danger for a human, why would you do this?" Mr. Tigre asked of Eric. "She is the granddaughter of the Prince of Fairies; she is the Shaman of the Shreveport Were Pack. She is the sister of a Were Panther. If she were to be killed without justifiable reasons to them we would have a war. We are closer than ever to holding good human relations; there will be discussion this weekend as to whether or not we should form an alliance with all supernaturals. A woman with so many ties to so many different beings is worth fighting for; we need her on our side." Eric said clearly and definitively. Eric was allowed to come back to his seat then. Pam was the next witness and she simply repeated what Eric said. Then Bill followed. He admitted that he was not in on my disappearance, that he thought I had chosen to leave and that Eric had released me which he thought was a very noble thing for Eric to do. He then answered as to what he saw regarding Felipe's leadership in Louisiana.

Quinn was called to witness as to how Felipe misused his power, and jeopardized Were relations, and all vampires with his lack of respect for tradition. Frannie was called and she spoke of her kidnappings, and being held hostage to make Quinn bend at Felipe's will. I had never wanted to be able to read a vampire more. I could not hear enough from Mr. Tigre. When Mr. Cataliades said he had no more witnesses I was caught off guard. I thought I would have been called to the stand. Mr. Tigre did not have any witnesses. I could see that this was on Felipe's arrogance he felt that he had nothing to defend. Bart rose and stood in front of everyone "That concludes the statement. The Great Pithiness will speak now and tell us what she sees and the counsel will discuss a decision." He said and then turned back to the old crone of a woman.

"We haven't heard from the girl. I will not make a decision until she has spoken." The old woman spoke in a crackly voice that held more authority than I'd ever heard. "Sookie, please take the stand." Bart said and I stood and walked to the stand. Eric sent his love into me; he sent me his courage too. I felt safe, warm, and confident that I knew what to say. I turned and scanned Mr. Tigre, this is what he'd been waiting for, he wanted to question me, he thought I was Eric's undoing, and that if he could get me to slip up then he'd win and have a partnership in one of the most lucrative law firms in Nevada. It was always money that brought out the stupid in people. Mr. Cataliades began to ask me a question when the Pithiness's hand went up to silent him. "I'll ask the questions of the girl." She spoke. "You've been quiet my dear, so unlike the last time we met." She said to me. "I've matured and learned when to keep my tongue." I answered her. "Well now is the time to speak child. Tell me about why you left your home." She said to me. I knew if I spoke a lie she would know "I went to Eric and asked to get away. I couldn't handle it anymore. The death, the dark, the constant looking over my shoulder. Victor made my life hell, and when he died I was so afraid of Felipe. Eric was constantly trying to come up with ways to protect me I just couldn't let it continue. I did not have a death wish, and I knew I'd never be able to run, so I asked to be released from my duties. Eric told me know, that it wasn't a good idea for us to be so far away from one another, that it would put a strain on our bond. Then a few nights later he and Mr. Cataliades came to me with a legal agreement on having me move to Indiana. I agreed to it, and signed the document after adding a few stipulations." I answered her. "Did you stay bonded?" she asked. "Yes, the entire time, although it was weaker it was still there." I told her. "Did you follow what was going on while you were gone?" she asked. "No, I did everything I could to be completely out of vampire world." I answered her. I felt Quinn realize that I truly had been away and come back. "You have a child now." She continued her questioning. "I have two children thanks to Eric, his blood allowed me to get through two very troubled pregnancies, and now both my children are bonded to him too." I said trying to convince everyone that Eric had us all protected. "And now you've come back to be by his side." The Pithiness asked showing her curiosity. "I realized that we could not live our lives fully without being together. I need Eric, he needs me, with each other we are comfortable, protected, safe, loved. I am exactly what a thousand year old vampire needs to be a good leader; our relationship is good for the entire state. My ties to the other beings of this world make him a stronger leader with more pull. We are a star couple of making vampire and human relations work. It's a win win for everyone and Felipe wants me dead." I spoke up for myself.

"I am ready to give my decision." The Great Pithiness spoke. "King Felipe De Castro you will maintain your kingdom in Nevada. You will no longer have control of Louisiana or Arkansas. You are also banned from stepping foot in either state for 500 years. If you attempt any retaliation on any of the witnesses in this case you will meet your final death by my order. You should have learned by now to take better care of your affairs." She commanded. "Mr. Northman that leaves Louisiana and Arkansas without a ruler. Do you wish to have the position or put it up for bid?" King Isaiah asked. Eric stood and then said "I would be honored to take position of King of Louisiana and Arkansas; however I would like to move the office to Shreveport. I will place Rasul in place in New Orleans to head up the rebuild and vampire presence in the city since he is already familiar with the area." Eric spoke as if it was already decided. "Give us a moment to discuss this." Isaiah spoke. The five vampires that sat on the counsel all huddled together in whispered discussion while Eric remained standing. I felt his satisfaction through our bond. Then King Isaiah stepped once again away from the group. "Your request has been granted. You will need to pay the standard $5 million to the usual account for your placement by the end of the night, are you able to do this?" "Of course I will have it wired immediately." Eric spoke without showing the excitement he was feeling. "Congratulations Mr. Northman, we will hold the coronation tomorrow evening at the ball." King Isaiah told Eric.

I felt myself let out the breath I didn't know I was even holding. Pam, Bill, and Rasul all kneeled in front of Eric showing them their loyalty. He looked over at me and reached out his hand to take mine. It was a clear message to all in the room that he intended me to be his Queen. Once the three rose Pam spoke first "This means much better gifts at tonight's wedding shower." "Pam, you will stay with Sookie the rest of the evening. The rest of us must go into the room where all of the convention booths are being set up to mingle and make as many connections as possible. Sookie I'd like you to go in there with us two until you need to leave for the shower. It will be crowded enough that you should be able to find the information I seek." He said, not wanting others to over hear that he wanted me to seek Andrew and figure out what was going on there along with getting as much information that could benefit him. The others had already started to leave the room. Quinn and Frannie had both left as soon as the announcement had been made; unfortunately since Felipe maintained his power Quinn felt that he would never truly be free.

When Eric and I left the room applause rang. It seemed everyone had already heard and wanted to show the approval of the decision. We spent over an hour accepting congratulations. Finally I told Eric I was leaving to use the ladies room. Pam came along with me. I used the restroom and then changed into more comfortable fun clothes. I put on a pair of jeggings and boots with a short sleeved red sweater. I added the ruby earring and bracelet Eric had given me the night before. When I came out of the stall Pam looked me over. "Already practicing being royalty are we with as many costume changes as possible. They will appreciate your ability to be relaxed and not all proper." I redid my hair and make up and was ready to go into the hall where Eric would be waiting for me. As we left the restroom I saw Andrew enter the room. I told Pam that I had to speak to him and walked away from her. I knew she let me get a few feet ahead of her but never out of her sight. When I entered the room it was very crowded. The booths lined all the walls and there were many booths sitting back to back in the center of the room also. There were several human, weres, witches, and vampires trying to sell there products. This was the ultimate networking I'd ever seen. It took me a long time of listening and watching to find Andrew. When I finally did he was working the armed forces booth with his maker from what it seemed. I stood at the booth next to there's which was music from all countries and ages. I pretended to look for music of Eric's homeland. I knew he already had several CD's of such at his office in Fangtasia but I needed to figure out how to get Andrew away. Pam joined me and I leaned over and whispered to her. "I need you to distract the tall one; I have to get a message to Andrew. Then I dug in my tote for a scrap of paper. I scribbled a note meet me at stairwell in one hour. As Pam struck up a conversation I connected with Andrews eyes. I "accidently" knocked over a stack of brochures. He bent over to pick them up and I slipped him the paper. Then Pam and I continued to make our way through the booths.

Eric called to me a few times when he was striking deals with were or human vendors, but for the most part it was his time to shine, not mine. I kept a close eye on the time, and when it got close I told Pam I was going to the bathroom again before the wedding shower and that I'd meet her back in the trial room where my shower was being held. She nodded and let me alone know that Eric had sent me on a task. When I arrived at the stairwell no one was there. It was another ten minutes before Andrew came through the door. "I don't have much time. Please tell me you're going to help me." He said keeping and eye on the door. "I have to have more information. I can't just help you without knowing the whole story." I explained. "All you need to know is that I was a 24 year old Coast Guard rescue diver. I was on mission and got mortally injured. The Dr's told them I wasn't going to make it. The next thing I know I'm awake and all I want is blood. They didn't ask, they didn't get my approval. I had a DNR order which they completely disregarded. I spent two month learning to control myself and then they put me back to work, only now they want me to do even more dangerous missions and experiment with my capabilities. I'm a lab rat to them. I just want to meet the sun. I did not ask for this." He told me anxiously. "The Rear Admiral made contact with me. This is the first case of this kind. Whatever is decided will set precedent. My husband was just named King he has to look at this from what's best for our state. I agree that they were wrong. I agree that they had no rights. But I can not disobey my husband. However I can be very persuasive so I'll see what I can do." I told him. "Thank you, I prayed that you would help me, once I heard about you from the weres on the Air Base in Shreveport I prayed that you'd be here and help me." He told me. "Go now, I'll try and talk to you again tomorrow." I told him and he opened the door to leave. Now it was time for me to go to my wedding shower. I said a little prayer for myself.

**Thanks to everyone who is sticking with me on my second story. Thanks to CH for giving me characters I care enough about to want to write more for them. I have much more to say about the next two days at the Summit. But the next chapter should be fun to read.**


	7. Chapter 7

When I walked into the room my shower was supposed to be in it was dark. Suddenly the lights flipped on and all these women jumped out and screamed Congratulations. I couldn't stifle my laugh. Pam had been very busy while I was talking to Andrew. From the ceiling streamers in pink and white were so thick you could no longer see the ceiling. There were round table set around the room with white table cloths and pink balloons in the shapes of umbrellas as centerpieces. There was a buffet table with southern homemade foods on the menu. There were two champagne fountains at the end, one with champagne and one with bubbly blood. Looking around the room I estimated two dozen women present, and in the corner of the room was a table filled with presents. "Thank you, thank you. It is so kind of all of you to do this for me." I said knowing I needed to be gracious.

Pam came to my side and whispered "See I can act human, what do you think?" "It's absolutely you. Thanks." I answered her. "Everyone help your self to food, and then we'll play some games." Pam announced. "Sookie, you start the food line." Pam smiled, she was being a gracious host, and I wonder if she read a book, or just saw this on Dear Abby columns. I went over to the buffet table and filled my plate with fried chicken wings, slaw, fried okra, watermelon, and biscuits. I got a glass of champagne to wash it down. I sat down at the brides table and Pam came over and put a veil made of toilet paper on my head. Once everyone had gone through the line and sat down I realized that Pam and royalty sat at my table. The Queen of Alabama, Iowa, and head of the Hot Springs were pack all females and royalty of sorts. Pam kept up the conversation talking about the new house Eric and I were building, and the large party we were hosting to celebrate our wedding in Louisiana. They all agreed they would love to attend. "Have you picked a dress yet Sookie?" Phoebe Queen of Iowa asked. "No, I've been busy setting up my shop, that between Felipe causing problems, and preparing for the summit, I decided to leave all the wedding preparations to Pam, I'm sure between the two of us we will find the perfect dress." I answered her in between bites. "Are you planning a honeymoon?" Rayanne the were asked. "I don't think with Eric being a new King that he'll be able to get away, but maybe later." I told her.

Pam stood then and said "Ok ladies gather around the bride we are going to play some games. These are old customary games with a little twist for our dear Sookie. The first thing I need you all to do is get out your purses. I'm going to read off a list of items whoever has the most of these items wins a prize." Pam told them. All the women seemed to like the idea of a simple human game even though there were only three other humans present. Pam started going through her list; lipstick, brush, nail file, breath mints. Most of the vampires got out at nail file, but all vampires were out on breath mints. The winner was a pet of the King of Missouri names Patrice; she had a safety pin in her bag. Her prize was a ultrasonic jewelry cleaner. The next game Pam had planned was a word scramble of wedding terms. It was completed in 9 seconds by a vampire from Florida who was second in command. Her prize was beauty treatment at the spa a few blocks away. Pam moved onto the next game. This was a question and answer. Everyone had the questions in front of them and they had to write down their answers. Then Pam would ask me the questions and you get a point if you got it right. I was a little nervous because I didn't know what the questions were ahead of time. Pam had me sit in the front of the room and asked the first question "What is Eric's favorite color for you to wear in bed?" I felt the blush rise in my cheeks. "Nude." I answered and crowd laughed. "How many men have you been with prior to Eric?" Pam was getting very personal, but trying to personalize me to the crowd. "One prior to Eric." I answered. "What scent do you wear to attract Eric?" the questioning continued. "Fairy." I laughed and the room did too. "What's your song?" Pam asked next. "Love it a Battlefield." I laughed. I knew where this was going Pam wanted me to get embarrassed or possibly show how little Eric and I knew of one another, but I was going to make a joke of every single answer. At that point Pam realized that no one had a single answer right so she drew a number for the prize winner. They won diamond earrings.

"Now its time for Sookie to open her gifts." Pam said and I stood and headed to the back of the room. I sat down in a chair and Pam sat next to me with pen and paper in hand. I flashed back to the wedding shower I attended for the Bellefleurs. At least here no one would cat call at every gift. I picked up the first gift from the table and read the card. It was from a vampire in Wisconsin. I realized then that each state was represented by one female. No one wanted to not have someone present at the wedding shower of King Eric's bride. I then realized that as Eric's wife I would be required to attend many events such as this for other states. My gift was a pair of bronze candlesticks obviously antique. I went through the process of opening each gift and thanking each person, most gifts were generic household decorative items like vases, bookends, all obviously expensive or antique, ancient even. None my taste, but all I could picture with Eric. These were more for him than me. I understood that now and smiled graciously.

Finally I was down to two gifts. One was under the table and rather large. The other sat in the corner of the table and was thin like a book. I reached for the large present first and pulled it out. It was from Pam. I glanced at her trying to tell if it was going to embarrass me or make me cry. I started to open it I pulled out an painting in a gold frame. When I flipped it over to see what the painting was I gasped. It was us, Eric, Aidan, Adele and I. We were on the couch, we were smiling. Aidan sat in-between us and Eric held Adele tenderly in his arms. I remembered when we were like that but there wasn't a camera present, let alone a painter. I was so unbelievably touched by the thoughtfulness of the painting. "Pam, thank you, I don't know how you did it, but its perfect, it will go right over the mantle." I told her. I'd have hugged her if she knew how to respond to it. She grinned like the cat that ate the canary. "One more." She said and handed it to me. I'd been keeping track of presents with people and there shouldn't have been any left. I looked at the small box curiously. I held it up to listen to it. No noises emitted from it. I opened it up and found a note taped on top of another box. _To my wife, who has fulfilled my life more in a decade than the thousand years prior._ The room awed. I opened the package inside was a strand of pearls. Simple, elegant, and perfect to my tastes, Eric knew me better than anyone.

The party broke up shortly after that. A waiter brought us a rolling cart for Pam and me to load my gifts. We had the valet pull the car around and we loaded everything into the trunk of the car. Eric and Rasul came out just as we were finishing. "Perfect timing as always after the work is done." Pam commented. "Did you rake in the goods Sookie?" Rasul asked. "I was given a lot of nice gifts I'm sure Eric will appreciate in our new home." I answered. "Did you have fun my lover?" Eric questioned as we slid into the backseat of the car. "I behaved as your Queen should your majesty." I answered him with a grin. "That is not what I asked." He stared me down searching for my answer. "It was fun teasing Pam back after the games she picked out, and it was nice to get to know some of the others I'm less familiar with, but most of all, I loved watching Pam play hostess, she really enjoyed it, and I think she would be an excellent party planner, taking place of the EEE for vampire/human parties." I told him as we pulled into a gas station. "Sookie, do you want anything to eat or drink for tonight or in the morning." Rasul asked before he stepped out to get gas. "I can run in and get it." I told Rasul, and squeezed Eric's hand as I grabbed my purse and slid out the door to walk into the convenient store. I bought some milk, bread, eggs, cheese, and coffee for the next two mornings, and then some Diet Dr. Pepper, and lunchmeat and chips for lunch or snacks. I paid for the food and our gas and then headed back to the car. Rasul took off as soon as I got in. We were back in a few minutes. I put my groceries away, poured me a Diet Dr. Pepper and sat down on the couch. Eric and Pam joined me and Rasul sat in the other chair.

"Are we going to talk about tomorrow's plan?" I asked the vampires around the room. "Sookie, we found out more information regarding the Coast Guard case and its something I'd like to discuss with you." Eric stated leaning forward on his knees. He's removed his suit jacket and unbuttoned the collar on his shirt, I was tired and wanted to do nothing but crawl into bed with him, but I knew I needed to listen. "Go ahead." I told him as I took a sip of my drink. "Andre Dubois is from Louisiana, he was a state record holder in swimming and diving in high school and was recruited by the Coast Guard right out of high school. They paid for him to go to college as LSU where he went to the school of Coast and Environmental studies and they trained him to be a rescue diver. It seems he was the best they had ever seen. He got excellent marks in both school and on the field. When he graduated they offered him a permanent position as a Guardian. He accepted because he had to complete two years of active duty service before he could go off and use his degree to find a job. He was two months off of his time being up when they approached him asking him to participate in some experiments in testing limits in certain locations and conditions. He declined stating that he had no intentions on reenlisting and he'd been offered a job. Three weeks later there was an accident and Andrew was fatally injured. They called in a Naval Officer who was a vampire for years and had him turn Andrew. The rest is as you've already heard. Now if this is all true and I have no reason to believe it's not true, then the Coast Guard had this planed all along. They choose a young man who has already proven he could do the job and they had this planned the entire time. Possibly they even planned the accident. The vampire in me does not see an issue with another vampire who has a useful skill. As King I like the fact that this man resides in my kingdom and can be rented out to other states as needed for a nice sum. However I do not like the stance of the government that he belongs to them, that they made him and therefore are a collective maker and do not abide by the vampire laws. Therefore I can not let this go on, we have to set precedence. However no one from my kingdom is serving as judge. But I have been asked to testify."

"Eric, if the government is allowed to turn any soldier who is wounded during duty, they will soon have an army of vampires, who are trained to the fullest capacity and can be used against civilian vampires." Rasul stated clearly concerned. "Yes, I've thought of that, but I don't know if we can stop it. What we can stop if whether or not we allow the government vampires to be held in our jurisdiction and law, or human jurisdiction and law." Eric explained. "Master I think there is more to it than that. The AVL wants to mainstream, that means the government that means all vampires fall under human laws, that would eventually do away with kingdoms and vampire law." Pam spoke up. "Pam, I don't think that the AVL has any intentions to go that far, only make it seem to the humans we are doing such." Eric corrected her. "Sookie, you are being quiet, what are you thinking?" Eric asked me. "I'm thinking that Andrew will never be allowed to live his own life. If the government wins they will take something he loves, into what he loathes making him unstable and angry. If he comes under your control, you will force him to be at your beck and call and farm him out to other kingdoms for a fee. Either way Andrew's life is not his own. That's wrong on both accounts, you are both taking away his rights and seeing him as an object instead of someone with feelings, and passions, and ideas." I spoke to Eric with compassion for Andrew. There was silence from all after my statement. "What would you suggest?" Eric asked.

I wasn't sure how to answer him. I thought for some time and they all gave me blank stares. "If the AVL wants to make it look like vampires are mainstreaming then Andrew should be allowed to not reenlist. If his two years of active duty are up, then he is released from his maker and allowed to move away from him. He might have trouble getting a job, but that's where his King should help find a place for him that would make him happy. After all a content vampire will be more loyal." I told him. "Well, well, Sookie might make a descent Queen after all." Rasul laughed. "Well she will be a diplomatic one." Pam quipped. "Sookie, your simplistic way of looking at it might be just what is called for in this matter. I will want you with me tomorrow." Eric said as he stood up. "But for now lets go to bed, sunrise will be here shortly." Eric said and reached for my hand. I rose and took his hand and waved to Pam and Rasul. Once we were in the bedroom Eric was on me. He was kissing my mouth as his hands worked to remove my clothing. His passion filled me in a few quick moments. He was getting impatient and once my clothing was off he had my legs wrapped around his waist as he pushed me against the door. He entered me with force. His emotions of the day with winning the trial, getting the kingdom, the business dealings while I attended the trial, all came out in this forceful sex. I knew he needed the release but I preferred the sweet lovemaking to this. He bit down as he released into me. He shuddered and then slowly lowered me back to the ground. No words were said between us he just led me to the patio door. Out on the deck in the woods was a hot tub I had not seen before. Eric took off the cover and we both stepped in. This was the way to end the night.

We couldn't stay in long, but it was just enough to relax me completely. We went back inside about twenty minutes before dawn. We crawled into the bed and laid there holding one another. I felt Eric stiffen as the sun rose and he whispered. "I love you." I fell asleep shortly afterwards. When I woke it was 4 in the afternoon. I didn't have but a few short hours before Eric awoke. I got up and went into the kitchen and made me an omelet, toast and coffee. I called Mike after I finished eating. Aidan answered the phone. "Hi Mom, are you Queen yet." Aidan wanted to know. "Not yet dear, but we won yesterday, and Uncle Eric will be named King of Louisiana tonight." I told him knowing that Mike was probably listening too. "Cool, does he get a crown?" He enthusiastically asked. "Yes, he'll get a crown." I told him. "We'll I get a crown since I'll be like his son too so that would make me a prince right." Aidan's curiosity continued. "No, son, you are not Eric's son, you'll be his step son so that doesn't make you a Prince." I laughingly told him. "Aww man. Ok, well here's Dad, I love you." Aidan said and then handed Mike the phone. "Your majesty, how is your trip?" he said smartly. "Very funny, it's going good, tonight is Eric's coronation, and then we'll have a grand ball afterwards." I told him. "Vampires sure do things decadently don't they." Mike smirked. "Is everything ok there, I haven't checked my email, or messages yet." I asked. "It's all good, nothing that can't wait until you come back." Mike told me. "Ok, it will be really late tomorrow night before I'm home, but I'll try and call you when I wake up." I told him. "All right, see you later." Mike said and hung up.

I did my dishes and then went to take a shower. I dried my hair and set it in rollers and started to do my makeup. I realized that I'd have to take my ball gown with me and dress in something else for today's trials. I finished my makeup and put on my pearl earrings and the necklace Eric had given me. Then I laid out my clothes on the vanity chair and put my gown into a garment bag with my shoes and jewelry. I packed my evening bag and then crawled back into bed with Eric still nude with only my curlers, and my pearls on. In about ten minutes I felt his "gracious plenty" harden against my thigh. He started to kiss my neck and then rolled me to my back and him over me. "What is in your hair my lover?" He asked with his fangs out. "Curlers." I told him. "I see you liked my gift." His eyes moved to my necklace. "Yes, but Pam's was my favorite." I teased him. "What did she get you, something I can tear off of you?" he teased back. "No, she gave us a portrait for our mantle in the new house." I told him as I trailed my fingers along his chest. "A self portrait?" he asked. "No, a family portrait." I told him and then began to kiss his chest. "We did not pose for a portrait." He stated not quite understanding. "You'll need to ask Pam about that, but right now could you pay a bit more attention to me." He growled and spent the next hour paying close attention to every inch of me.

Once we got dressed for the nights events he added his tuxedo to my garment bag. We kissed one more time before Pam came knocking on our door. "We need to leave it you wish to attend both trials before the ball." She told us and was surprised when I opened the door ready to leave. "Don't you look very Grace Kelly." She commented with a nod to my hair do. We headed out the door and Rasul was on the phone. "The trial for Andrew Dubois will be at the same hotel as the ball, but the sports league has been moved to another location due to the number of people interested in attending the debate." Rasul informed us as we got into the car. "Eric, Russell wanted me to inform him on the sports league, but you need me with you, what should we do" I told him. "Do not worry my love, Rasul drop us off at the hotel and then go to the facility with the sports meeting, you will be our representative there." He told Rasul. I could tell this pleased Rasul. Once Rasul dropped us off we headed into the trial room at the Corydon Hotel. It was decorated in an old west motif. I took a deep breath as we waited for everyone to arrive. I was so nervous for the outcome, more so than the night before and I couldn't figure out why until Mike walked in the door.


	8. Chapter 8

I stood immediately and went straight over to Mike. "What are you doing here, are the kids ok?" I asked him in a whisper. "I've been trying to call you for hours." He told me and I started to go through my handbag and realized I didn't have my phone with me. I must have left it on the kitchen counter earlier and forgot to grab it. "What is going on?" I asked a little frightened at his urgency. "I got a phone call from a mutual friend of Bobby's and mine. He was looking for Bobby, said the military police had been looking for him because he was to testify at a trial in Hot Springs. I got nervous afraid that if the government found out where Bobby was Eric would be in danger and that meant you." Mike told me. At the sound of his name Eric rushed to my side. "We need to step outside where not everyone has such good hearing." He said and ushered us out of the room.

"Mike, how did you get past security?" Eric asked. "I still have an active military id. They are suspecting many military personnel at the trial, and they don't have names for all of them." Mike answered. "Why was Bobby going to testify?" Eric questioned Mike. "I don't know honestly I was as surprised as you are." Mike told him. "We'll handle this, you need to leave before you're recognized or someone does a military headcount." Eric told him and took my hand to walk back into the room. Mike grabbed my arm. "Sookie, be careful, you're on unchartered territory." "Mike, go home to the kids, I'll be fine, and I'll call and let you know how it goes." I told him with a smile and walked to catch up with Eric.

"Will he listen and obey?" Eric turned and asked me. "Yes, our children are his priority." I told him in confidence. "It's almost time." He said and sat back down. "I sat next to him and worked on tuning out the noise of the EEE workers and staff of the hotel so that I could focus on the military personnel. I searched through the minds until I found the Rear Admiral. He was feeling confident. He was planning to win. He felt that he had the vampires by the balls since the AVL had been pushing for equal rights in the military. This trial was not going to be pleasant.

I saw Andrew come in out of the corner of my eye. He was wearing a suit, trying to look as civilian as possible. He caught my eye and nodded at me. I knew he had hoped I would help him, and maybe my conversation with Eric would help, but not in the way he wanted. They would never let him meet the sun. He sat down alone at the table in front of the judges table. He didn't have a lawyer. "Eric, you can't let him got without a lawyer." I told Eric nervously. "Sookie, I don't think he's without a lawyer, look." I turned back to the table and there was Mr. Cataliades sitting next to him. I breathed in relief. "Did you hire him?" I asked Eric quietly. "Yes, the moment he contacted you." Eric told me. The room got quiet as the Coast Guard entourage came in. I recognized only four of the twelve, only Andrew's maker was vampire, the rest were all human. They all sat on the opposite side of the room from us.

I went from mind to mind in hopes of finding something, anything that could be of help, but all anyone was thinking was the same verse of the same song over and over again. Obviously they had been prepped for me. The Rear Admiral looked in my direction and smiled at me. It was a good thing he couldn't read my mind because I was cussing him a blue moon.

The three judges were the last to enter the room. There was a female vampire who I'd met in Indiana, an older male vampire from Minnesota, and a very young male vampire from Florida who were acting as today's judges. The one from Florida was acting as the head judge. He called the room to order and asked for opening statements. The military's lawyer went first. He went into a long spiel about duty, honor, service, it sounded almost like the recruiting officer who once came and talked to Jason his senior year of high school. Mr. Cataliades opening statement surrounded on the idea of human rights. How since the coming out people have chosen a life style of being vampire or not, and how the military took away those rights. Over the next hour the military lawyer called each man in uniform up to testify to the same story. That it's an honor to serve their country, and that when you sign up you know that you can be asked to do dangerous things, and that you give up the right to choose so that you can be a good soldier, and that they would want to continue to serve their country in any way even if it meant being turned. Each one was lying, and I whispered as much to Eric. Then it was our turn.

A representative from the AVL spoke on their take on the matter. They thought that the man needed to give his consent that the military needs to have a document when enlisting on being turned in order to fulfill their term of service. The next person called to the stand was a retired military vampire. He talked about the strain and toll of being a vampire in the military, the added stress, and the inability to really connect with your comrades. Next up was Eric who told the room what his thoughts as Andrew's King were. He said just as we had discussed, that he felt since the two months that he had remaining on his term of service was up that he should be released to live as he wish. That he agreed that he could find a life away from the military and that he'd be happy to help him find his place for at least ten years. If at that time he felt he still did not want to be a vampire that as his King he would make arrangements for him to meet his final death. Andrew was the last witness. He spoke passionately about his since of duty, his willingness to abide by the law. That now that he was a vampire he understood that he must obey vampire law over human law and would do so if released from the military.

Once Andrew finished the judges spoke in length amongst themselves. When the vampire from Florida stood the room once again became quiet. "We have decided that this matter cannot be resolved in such a short period of time. Much must be considered. We are going to have an hours recess and clear the room. We will give our verdict after the coronation and before the ball." He and the other three judges then left the room.

The military personnel all filed out and moved to a private conference room. Again they were all singing in there heads. Eric led me to small salon used for brides to dress at big receptions and weddings. "Eric this doesn't look good." I told him. "Sookie it is out of our hands, I have done all that I can do. I realize that you feel attached to this man because he reached out to you, but situations like this one happen every day." Eric told me thinking he was comforting me. "It's time to dress for the party." Pam said coming in with our garment bag. She had already changed into a beautiful blush pink gown. It had a high neck but no sleeves and the back was completely open. It also had a slit all the way up the leg. "Pam you look stunning." I told her. Her hair was tousled in blond curls, she looked perfect, and I envied her perfection. Eric began to dress in his tuxedo. In a matter of seconds he matched Pam's perfection. "I have to meet with the EEE before the coronation. I'll come back to you in a few." He said and walked out the door. Pam started to follow him knowing my modesty when I said "Pam wait, I'll need your help with my dress once I fix my hair I told her." She shut the door and sat on the lounge chair.

I undressed down to my bra and panties and sat down at the vanity. I worked my hair from Grace Kelly to Audrey Hepburn in Breakfast at Tiffany's. Then I put in the jewelry Eric had given me our first night there. Then I strapped my heels to my feet. I stood and pulled out the ball gown I'd gotten from Tara. I just hoped it was appropriate for tonight's coronation. Pam dropped the red gown over my arms and head so I didn't mess up my hair or makeup. I pulled the all lace sleeves up my arms. The lace covered my arms, shoulders, and down my breasts and stopped just above my nipples. The bodice of the dress was really tight until my pelvis and then it draped to the floor in a ruffled affect. The back was open to the small of my back and it was smooth around my rump and then a ruffled train. "Sookie, you look positively gorgeous, and if Eric had breath you would take it away." Pam told me. "Thanks Pam, you're the best friend a girl could have." "Awe shucks Sookie, I'd cry if I could." She smirked. "Let's go meet our King." I told her and she took my arm and we headed down the hall.

We met up with Eric. He smiled as he saw his two favorite women walking towards him. "My lover, you are stunning, you make me want to forget all about all of the people and take advantage of you right now." Eric whispered in my ear. "That sounds heavenly but I'm afraid that I'm taken already my dear Sheriff." He pulled away and looked down at me with the fiercest look. "Surely you jest." He said. "I belong to a King, and only once he's crowned can he have me." I kissed him. He kissed me back with his fangs out.

"Sir, we're ready to start." An EEE staff member told Eric. "Mrs. Northman, you'll need to go on in, follow the red carpet to the staircase and step up to the second step, and then turn back towards the door. The Great Pithiness will then come into the room and be escorted to the top of the staircase where she will do the actual crowning. Mr. Northman will then come into the room. He will kneel in front of the Pithiness and the ceremony will commence. Then once he is crowned he will rise and introduce you as his Queen. You will take his hand and you will walk to the center of the room where you will start the ball with the first dance." He told me.

He walked away and the doors opened and I walked into the ballroom that was standing room only. They had said they were going to open the adjoining room one the dancing started. I took a deep breath and smiled as I took that first step into the room. I was amazed that I didn't trip going up the stairs as nervous as I was. When I turned to face the room I felt my heart race and I knew that every vampire in the room would know my heart was racing too. The Great Pithiness came in next and she was in all black with a hooded cloak. She glided down the walkway and up the stairs. When Eric began his walk everyone in the room stood. Grand music played from the other room. The ascended the stairs and kneeled. I couldn't believe I was experiencing this, it seemed so surreal. The ceremony was simple. A jeweled sword was brought forth, and the Great Pithiness wielded it from one shoulder to another, and then said some ancient words that I could not understand. Then she laid a gold crown upon his head. He stood and turned to face the crowd and bowed. The whole room erupted in applause. I could feel is pride, and excitement. He took my hand and brought me towards him. Then he lifted both of our hands and again the crowd erupted in applause. Then we descended the staircase to the center of the room and the crowd dispersed to make a circle in the center of the room.

Eric took me into his arms and we started to waltz. I kept my eyes focused on his, and a smile on my face. The waltz was slow and elegant and Eric knew it well and made me feel like I was on air. The turns, dips, extensions all felt so natural with Eric leading me. When the music ended we bowed to the crowd and walked arm in arm around the room accepting everyone's congratulations. Pam came towards us as we were speaking to Phoebe. "Sookie, they are ready to make the verdict announcement." Pam whispered in my ear. I nodded and then leaned up towards Eric's ear. "I'll be right back." I told him. He nodded and I followed Pam into the other room.

Everyone had reconvened. Pam and I stood behind Andrew. Jacob, the vampire from Florida's name I found out, stood to give the verdict. Andrew and Mr. Cataliades stood also. "We have made our decision. We can not allow to U.S. Government to pick and choose to follow their own rules. They have made it clear that we are not to turn anyone unwillingly or face punishment of death. They must abide by their own rules, and therefore can not be allowed to turn an unwilling soldier at will. Since they have broken their own rules we find that Andrew Dubois has fulfilled his term of service with the U.S. Coast Guard. He may now make his choice to live his second life as he chooses. On the matter at hand whether he be allowed to meet the sun, it our stance that every vampire give it at least ten years before making that decision, but we respect his decision to make that choice on his own. As for Andrew's maker Thomas Crandall he is in direct violation of both vampire law and the U.S. Government's own laws against turning a vampire and therefore must meet his final death. This is what we have decided." He then walked over to Thomas and staked him in front of everyone. I had to catch the scream in my throat. Andrew turned towards Mr. Cataliades and thanked him. Then he walked over to where Pam and I were sitting. "Mrs. Northman I can not thank you enough for your help. I knew you could be trusted." He told me. Then he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. "You will be a fair and honest Queen." He told me. "I guess this means you will meet the sun at dawn." I spoke curiously. "No, I've had second thoughts. I'd like to take my King's offer to come to Shreveport, and work as a bartender for awhile until I get used to living this way. Then make a decision as to what I should do next." He told me. "I'm glad to hear you're going to make the most of it. I guess that means I will see more of you." I smiled. "I hope so." He said smiling back at me with a little fang showing. "Sookie, we really must return to Eric." Pam told me. "Of course, lets go dance." I told her and walked away from Andrew. "You need to be careful, that man likes you a little too much, he might not realize the danger in his flirtations, but you should." Pam told me seriously. "I understand Pam." I told her and searched the room for Eric. He was talking to Rasul.

We made our way over to him. "There you are my lover, what was the verdict." He asked as he kissed the top of my head. "He won, his maker was staked, and the military will retaliate." I told him. "Yes, I'm sure that is true. Did they ask about Bobby?" He wondered. "They were trying to figure out how to bring it up without looking like they had been monitoring your movements, but decided against it. I'm guessing that by the time we return we will have an official visit." I explained to him. "Hopefully we can release him with a new memory as soon as we return." He said. "Rasul was just telling me about the sports discussion. It seems that they voted to do a bit more polling and research on whether humans could follow our movements in a sport. It will be discussed further at the next summit." Eric told me.

The next three hours were spent dancing, drinking, and snacking. We were the King and Queen of the ball so everyone made a point to speak to us. It was mind numbing and boring for me, but I could tell that Eric loved every minute of it. When the party started to disperse I felt relief. I was exhausted and my feet ached. I remembered how when Sophie Ann was queen she would retire to her room early and make everyone come to her; I secretly wished I could do that now. "Pam, what time is it?" I whispered to her. "Around 3, we will leave soon." Pam whispered back. I saw Rasul leave to get the car. Eric said his farewells and we started to head towards the door. Rasul had the car waiting for us and was standing at the door. Standing next to him was Andrew. I slid into the car with Pam and Eric following me. Andrew got in the front seat with Rasul. It was a bit snug in the back seat.

I was quiet during the drive listening to the vampires talk amongst them selves. It seemed that Andrew had no place to stay now. He would be staying with us, and riding back to Shreveport. He's stay with Rasul and Rasul would show him the ropes until he needed to leave for New Orleans in a week.

Once we arrived at the lake house I excused myself to my room. I changed into a t-shirt and yoga pants and then went back into the living room/kitchen. Eric was talking about the summit so far, and welcoming Andrew into his fold. I fixed myself a sandwich and Diet Dr. Pepper, and then warmed up four True Bloods. They all thanked me for being a good hostess. I sat down at the bar and ate.

"Mr. Northman, I can express my appreciation for allowing me to stay with you until I find my way. But I'm not sure I can work in your bar. I have a hard time being around people, it's not the blood lust, and it's the envy." Andrew told him. "First you may call me Eric when in private company, King Eric or your majesty in public. My responsibilities as King I will need assistance in my duties at the bar, you would be repaying me greatly by helping us out there." Eric told him. "Pam will be taking over my Sheriff duties, and will help overlook Arkansas, Rasul will be moving to New Orleans. You are coming into my kingdom at a very exciting time in our world." Eric continued.

I listened to Eric's plans. I realized that I would have a lot of time to myself and the kids. In a way that was good, but also a bit lonely. I'd been used to having someone there all the time. I was just tired. I finished my sandwich and then told everyone good night. I was almost to the bedroom when Eric stopped me. "I can feel sadness, its been driving me crazy, are you alright?" Eric asked. "Yes, I'm just tired, I'm very happy for you, it all seems to really be falling in place." I told him as I tucked the hair behind his ear. "But?" He questions. "I just hope that you make time for me and the kids in your planning." I told him honestly. "That is why I'm bringing Andrew on now. I can turn over different responsibilities to each of those loyal to me so that I can have time for my family. You'll see lover, we will all be happier." He said and then kissed me. "I'll let you sleep, and greet you later." He said and then left me in the hallway. I crawled into bed not bothering to change and was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	9. Chapter 9

When Eric came to bed I stirred enough to roll towards him. I felt his arms wrap around me and then I was out again. The next thing I knew my cell phone was ringing. I finally reached for it and answered "Yes." "Sookie, do you not understand what call me later means." Claude said on the other end. "Claude I would have called you if I needed too." I told him. "Bull shit, Mike calls me and has me rush over says your in danger. I leave you text after text and you never answer, and then Mike comes in late saying you shooed him out like an unwanted fly." Claude chastised me. "The Coast Guard lost, they're pissed, and I couldn't read them to know more. But if I could guess Bobby will need to be released ASAP or if not he'll need to be taken care of in some other way. He's a huge liability." I told Claude trying to explain but still groggy. "Get home. You are already starting to sound like one of them; you need sunshine and family, not the night and cold." Claude told me sternly. "It's just 10 now. I'll go out in town today and soak in some rays. I'll be home after closing ceremonies tonight, and tomorrow I'll spend the day playing in the yard with the kids." I told Claude in hopes of pacifying his worry. "Well the kids are with Mike or I'd let you talk to Aidan. That kid is amazing. You are really going to have your hands full." Claude said and then hung up leaving me wonder what Aidan had been up to while I was gone. I ached for them. So I got up and pumped. I called Mike's cell phone and got voice mail. I left him a message saying I'd be home tonight, and I wanted to spend the whole day with the kids tomorrow.

Once I'd showered and dressed in a simple jeans and cashmere sweater the color of my eyes I went into the kitchen and fixed me coffee and breakfast. Then I headed into town. It felt good to be outside in the daylight. Claude was right, I'd been in the dark too much this weekend. Sleeping my day away was not what I needed to be doing. I went to the local outdoor mall. I spent the afternoon strolling from store to store doing price comparisons, checking out displays, and browsing. I did buy myself a new red trench coat with ruffles down the front, and Eric several pairs of silk pajamas, he had to get used to not sleeping naked if we were all going to live in the same house. I found Adele some really cute spring outfits on sale and Aidan some new books to read at bedtime. I was just getting ready to leave when I spotted something in the window of one of the stores. It was a man's tee shirt with wings on the back and a boxing glove on the front and said "This fairy packs a punch." I bought it for Claude.

On my way back to the house I stopped and picked up more True Blood. With four vampires waking we'd need at least two bottles for each. Then I got me an early dinner and ate it out on the dock. I watched the sunset over the water and the full moon rise. I heard a wolf call. Tonight was an assembly discussion on a were/vampire alliance and government. It would be tense but hopefully everyone would keep there heads and wits about them. I knew Eric was a wake and moving about. He searched for me through our bond to make sure I was ok when he didn't find me in the house. I sent him love and tranquility but didn't get up. I wasn't ready to meet all of them just yet. It was Andrew who came out first and saw me on the dock. He walked down and stood next to me. "How do you handle it?" he asked me. "Handle what?" I looked at him curiously. "The change, aren't you missing the sunlight?" He asked. "I spent the whole day in the sunlight. I work, I have children, I live a normal life, my husband just happens to be the King of Louisiana vampires. But I live a day life. I've only switched my schedule for the Summit, when we get back you won't see me as much. My kids wake early I can't afford not to get sleep." I explained to him. "You make it sound so easy." Andrew said shaking his head. "It's only as easy as I want it to be. I've made this choice and that means it's up to me to make the most of it. The same goes for you. You made a choice, now embrace it and make the most of it. I'm sure it will get easier." I told him with confidence.

Rasul stepped out on to the dock then. "Eric wants to speak to you before we leave Sookie." Rasul told me. "I'm on my way in, I need to change anyways." I told him standing and gathering my trash. I could feel Rasul watching me and then Andrew closely looking for something that wasn't there. I went into the house and threw away my trash in the kitchen. Then I went into the bedroom. Eric was sitting on the bed dressed to leave but he had his laptop on and was typing something. "Is this casual or dressy tonight for me?" I asked him. "Business." Was the only answer he gave me. I could tell by the coolness in his tone that he was upset about something. "Everything ok at home?" I asked as I pulled my clothes off and headed to the bathroom. "We had a raid last night by the local police force shortly after the trial dismissed. They were searching for someone. Of course he wasn't found, but it still cost us an entire night's business." Eric spoke with a tinge of frustration. "Maybe we need to head home early."  
I told him. "I've already thought of that. Pam, Rasul and Andrew are heading back shortly. We will follow in your car after the closing ceremonies. It would look bad for a newly crowned King to leave early." He answered as he shut his laptop. "If you get your bags ready we'll leave right after and be home before sunrise." He told me. I came out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go. I had my cosmetic bag packed and in my hand. I opened up my suitcase and went throughout the room packing everything up. "Rasul thinks Andrew has an unhealthy attachment to you, he said it reminded him of the way Andre was with Sophie Ann." Eric told me asking an unspoken question. "EWW, I think Rasul is looking for something wrong with him. He's lonely, and unsure of himself. He sees me as a connection to humanity, nothing more." I told him. "If he crosses a line Sookie you will let me know." Eric told me. "You don't wear t color well." I told him. "What color, you told me blue was my color?" Eric said looking down at his navy sweater and khaki pants. "No, it's the green. I speak of." I looked at him with anger in my eyes. "Sookie, are you color blind, this sweater is clearly blue." He said standing up and holding his sweater out for me to see. "You are so dense. Forget it." It told him and zipped up my suitcase and walked out the door.

I kept walking right out the door and to my car. I put my suitcase in the back of the car and sat in the passenger seat. I fastened my seat belt, turned the car on so it would warm up and waited. Pam came out first and walked over to the window. I rolled it down just a bit. "Why is Eric screaming about the color green?" she asked. "Because he's being an idiot and I told him that green wasn't his color." I told her still irritated. "But he's wearing navy blue Sookie." Pam observed. "I was talking about that he was "green" with jealousy Pam." I told her. "I see, well he missed that and so did I so can you to play nice tonight, or do I need to stick around to referee?" Pam asked. "Pam, if you stuck around you might get your head bit off." I told her honestly. "Don't tempt me, you know how I love to watch you ruffle one another's feathers, but I'm going to pass. He's coming out now." Pam said and she walked away from my car and to her own. Andrew and Rasul passed my car with just a nod and then went on to Pam. Eric was the last one out. He collected everyone's keys and left then in the mailbox along with a check. He got in the driver's side and didn't even look at me. We drove in silence to the Country Inn. Which I thought as we pulled up was a joke of a name. It was huge. The largest place we'd been to this week. The valet opened my door. "Close the door." Eric told the vampire holding my door. He did as ordered.

"I am not going in there with this between us. So I'm not sure what I did, but I am definitely wearing NAVY." Eric said. "You were being an ass, accusing me of having interests in Andrew other than being nice to him. I think you need to remember that I am here for you. Only you. If I had my way I'd be home with my children. If you can't trust me by now we are wasting our time." I yelled at him. "What did that have to do with green?" Eric asked. "Get over the green, you were green with envy that was what I was saying, this whole conversation is ridiculous." I yelled again. "My lover I will always be "green" with envy when another man looks your way. You mean so much to me, I don't want to take a chance of losing you." Eric told me, and I knew it was hard for him to express his feelings. "What's the game plan for tonight?" I asked him. "Listen, nothing more." He told me with a grin. Then he opened the door and walked around and opened mine. He took my hand we passed through security and we headed in the hotel and to the conference rooms.

We were in the largest meeting room they had. The room was divided into two sides. One vampire, one were. There was a panel at the front of the room with two tables and a podium in between the two tables. There were three vampires on the one side. The head of the AVL, Martin Crandall. The Queen Alabama, and Russell Edgington. On the were side the three were a wolf, a fox, and a deer. None of whom I recognized. I did scan the were side of the room and saw several were's that had been at the conference all along, and then I saw a few I'd recognized from other events in the past both in New Orleans, and Shreveport. Then I saw Alcide. I waved and he nodded back at me. _Good to see you looking in good health Queen Sookie._ Alcide smirked in his head. Eric led me to our seats. I started to scan were heads. It was difficult. Some were really fuzzy, others were too angry to read, but most just came and went with words here and there. The overall emotion was that they didn't really want to be considered in the same class as the vampires. But that they felt they would stand a better chance getting equal rights if there numbers were larger. The vampires would help with that. Some wanted to call it quits, go back into hiding, and reverse the coming out. This was going to be a highly combative discussion.

The meeting had already been called to order while I was scanning. I had totally missed the opening remarks and when I tuned back in Russell was speaking. "I have had a good working relationship for many years with a were pack. I find them to be faithful and loyal. I would encourage everyone to form relationships with their local pack that can be beneficial to each. I know it works in Jackson where I reside. I also know that it works well in Shreveport. Isn't that right Eric." Eric stood. "I have found working with the Shreveport pack on numerous occasions to be highly beneficial. I can be honest and say in the beginning both I and the pack leader Alcide Herveaux were both reluctant to work with one another. However it proved a good working relationship during a witch war in our area. He and his pack also were helpful protecting my family during the day while we were under attack from Felipe De Castro. My wife works as the local packs Shaman and is considered a friend of the pack. This has also lead us to work with the local were panthers. I too would encourage everyone to find a mutual agreement and working relationships with the were's in there areas." Eric stated and then sat back down. Alcide stood on the other side of the room. "I can speak that what Eric is saying is true. We have worked on many occasions with one another. I run a contracting company that employs many were's in the area and he always allows us to work any jobs he has. His wife is our Shaman and does allow us to use her land to hunt whenever needed. She has cared for us when we were wounded or in need. She employs were women which is often hard to do. This is a good working relationship. I too had my doubts in the beginning. But I feel that having combined interests will benefit both of our kind. Having said that I do feel that we should have a joint governing system to help regulate and marshal any conflicts, or disagreements to help avoid violence between our communities." Alcide spoke well, and I could tell that many were's respected and listened to him. I also noticed that I was suddenly being paid more attention too also. Many pack leaders found it interesting that both men spoke so highly about me but I was neither vampire or were.

The next several hours were more testimonials of both good and bad experiences with working with one another. But at the end it was decided that each side would nominate three representatives to sit on a governing committee. Each state's King or Pack leader would then convene at home and discuss what they felt needed to be put down as bylaws for everyone to abide by. In three months time they would reconvene and vote in a public forum. Pack leaders and sheriffs would get equal vote. For me that meant more meeting to sit in on in Shreveport between Eric and Alcide, or maybe for both sides. It also meant that in three months time I'd have to be away from my kids again. Maybe not, maybe it would be held in Shreveport. But that was wishful thinking.

Once the meeting broke up many went on home. Alcide approached Eric and me. "Sookie, how are you?" Alcide asked giving me a hug. "Good Alcide, I'm ready to get home but it was a successful summit." I told him. "So I heard. Shreveport is all buzzing that the Viking is not King." Alcide told me. "News travels fast." I told him. "Well, we're heading out, it's a full moon and I've been invited to do a run with a local pack." Alcide said. "Oh, ok, I'll see you back at home sometime. Don't be a stranger." I told him. "I won't, take care." Alcide said, and kissed me good-bye. I internally struggled with wanting to go home, but I knew I had to stand by my Viking. Eric told me they were having a snack break in the other room which is why he kept me close. Then the closing ceremonies resumed. This was really for everyone to give themselves a pat on the back and congratulate everyone on how great it is to be a vampire. I found the whole thing ridiculous and by the time it ended I was more than ready to get away from the egos in the room. But I played my part well and was gracious and smiling.

Once our car was brought around and my door was shut I could tell Eric the truth. "What a bunch of blowhards." I told him. He laughed. "Are you saying you didn't enjoy the ceremony?" "The passing of blood, the cloak and daggers, and everyone telling their greatest accomplishment and speaking of how wonderful they are. No, I see why most people leave as soon as they can." I told him. We stopped and got gas and then got on the interstate and headed home. I must have fallen asleep in the car because when I woke we were getting off at the Bon Temps exit. It was around 3 in the morning. I could feel Aidan and Adele resting peacefully as we turned onto Hummingbird Lane. Mike too was asleep. When Eric pulled the car to a stop and turned off the engine he said "I want to tell you how much it meant that you went with me this weekend. I think it was good for everyone to see you by my side again. It also felt good to have you there. I was hoping we would have had more time for one another but I guess I shouldn't be greedy." He said. "Come inside, you can be greedy until sunrise." I told him.

We left our things in the car and quietly walked into the house. He headed towards my room but I headed towards the stairs. "I'll be right there." I told him and crept up the stairs to Aidan's room. I creaked open the door to check on him. He was out, but it felt so good to see him peaceful in bed, safe. Then I went across the hallway to Adele's room. She too was sleeping soundly. I swear she had grown so much. I closed the door and crept back down the stairs. Mike was standing in the doorway. "Go back to sleep, it's just me." I told him and he turned and shut his door again. When I finally opened my bedroom door I found Eric in bed naked. I undressed hurriedly and joined him. "Are our kids sleeping soundly?" he asked. "Snug as a bug in a rug." I answered him. "You say the oddest things my lover." "It's just something my Gran used to say." I told him and then kissed him. He did not hesitate to kiss me back. Soon our kissing had us both wanting more. Eric positioned himself above me. "Mr. Northman, won't you come in." I jokingly said to him. We rode our passion for over an hour and we were both exhausted.


	10. Chapter 10

Aidan rushing into my room and jumping on the bed was my wake up call. I'd only slept a few hours but I didn't care. I was so happy to see him. We hugged and cuddled for a bit, and then I got up through my robe over my pjs and headed up the stairs to nurse Adele with Aidan talking about everything that happened while I was gone. He continued until I picked up Adele. She was so happy to see me. She just grinned when she heard my voice. I hugged and kissed her and then sat down in the chair to nurse her. She was as anxious as I was. Once we were settled in a rhythm Aidan resumed his talking. He seemed to really enjoy having Claude watch him. He talked about how it was at school, and that the teacher apologized to him for hurting his feelings and told him she'd be more open minded. He went on about how bad a cook his Dad was, but that Claude kept pulling out cookbooks to try new things and was talking about going to cooking school. After I got both kids dressed we headed downstairs. I brought them into my room as I dressed in grey sweats and pulled my hair back. Then we headed to the kitchen. Aidan wanted waffles for breakfast. He helped me make the batter while Adele played in a high chair I pulled from the pantry. She was starting to sit up with help and in a few weeks she'd do it on her own. She was developing so much faster than Aidan. Once the waffles were in the griddle, I put the coffee on and poured Aidan some milk. That's when the door bell rang. "Mom, its several strangers." Aidan told me. I went into the living room and peaked out the window. It was the Rear Admiral James Resin, and he wasn't alone. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"What a pleasant surprise, what can I do for you on this fine Louisiana morning?" I asked as I opened the door. "Mrs. Northman, I am investigating the disappearance of Robert Derringer. May I come in and ask you a few questions?" he said. "I didn't realize you were an investigator for the Coast Guard, I thought your duties were second in command to section 8 of the US National Coast Guard, doesn't that keep you busy enough without taking on extra duties." I said to him, making sure he knew I'd done my research too. "This particular disappearance is very important to me, now do you mind if we come in." He said sternly. "But of course, you are all welcome, I just put a pot of coffee on, can I get you some?" I said as I opened my door wide. I could tell by the look on his face he was surprised to see Aidan behind me. "Yes, I'd like a cup of coffee, black; my men will stay outside for now." He said and walked in and sat on my couch. He scanned the house. The look on his face again showed surprise, I guess he thought the wife of the vampire king would live a bit more extravagantly. I went into the kitchen to pour three cups of coffee. _Aidan go wake your Dad, be very quiet, tells him the coast guard is here to ask questions._ Aidan slipped into Mike's room as I said "Can I offer you some waffles?" I hollered from the kitchen, I had to pull them off the griddle or they'd burn. "No thank you." He hollered back. "Do you mind coming to the kitchen so the kids and I can eat?" I asked him. "No, of course not, I'm sorry I'm interrupting your breakfast." He said as he walked through the kitchen door. "That's ok." I told him as I handed him a cup of coffee and motioned for him to take a seat. I put butter on the waffles and then got out the syrup and the honey. Aidan was the honey lover. "Aidan, breakfast." I hollered, and handed Adele a baby spoon to play with in her chair. Aidan bounded in the room and sat in his chair. "Looks delicious Mom, thanks." He said as he stabbed his first bite and dipped it in a glob of honey. "You're welcome." I told him and then turned my attention back to James Resin. "What questions did you have for me?" I asked him very casually.

He eyed me with caution, and then looked from Adele to Aidan. "Mrs. Northman what are you doing here?" he asked. "Excuse me." I responded. "It is very obvious that you are not a typical fangbanger, it is also obvious that you have a full life, why are you letting yourself get mixed up in vampires and other supernaturals?" He stated sounding like a father. "Sir, you are out of line. It is not for you to judge me, especially in my home in front of my children. Now I have invited you in, gave you coffee, and my cooperation, please do not offend me any further or I'll ask you to leave and you won't get any answers without a subpoena." I told him as I took another bite of my waffle. "My apologies. Do you know Robert Derringer?" he asked. "Yes, he's an old friend of my ex-husbands, they were in the Army together at some point and they kept in touch." I answered him honestly. "Did you know he had disappeared?" He asked quickly. "No, I did not. As I said he's a friend of my ex husband." I answered him continuing to eat and drink as if it was just a normal morning breakfast conversation. "Have you seen him recently?" He continued with his simple questions. "Yes, he stopped by about a week or so ago. He was in the area, and brought by Mike some stuff they'd talked about a few weeks before. He had dinner with us and then left." I told him, all true statement with just a few things left out. "Did he say where he was going?" he went on. "No, but he wasn't here to see me." I told him. "Is Mr. Christensen here?" he asked. "Yes, Aidan, go get your Daddy and tell him we have company, and that he should come on to breakfast." I told Aidan verbally this time. Aidan slipped out of his chair and into the other room. A few moments later Aidan was back and Mike was behind him. It was obvious that Mike kept that I was asleep look in order to not show he'd been listening in the whole time. "Good morning Sookie, thanks for fixing breakfast." Mike said patting my shoulder as he walked by to fix his plate. "Sure, no problem, Mike this is Rear Admiral James Resin. He's here to ask some questions about Bobby, he said he's disappeared." I explained to Mike. "Rear Admiral, that's an unusual title for an MP investigator and last time I checked Bobby had been out of the Army for almost a decade?" Mike questioned the commander. "Bobby was a friend of mine too. I'm not here on official business but personal, but given my last meeting with your ex-wife a few nights ago, I thought it best to come here in my official capacity. Do you know where he is?" The man answered not appreciating Mike calling him out like a fox in a hen house. "He was here ten days ago. I'd contacted him when I moved here and explained to him my new situation. I told him I was unsure about being around all these unknown beings and I knew he'd worked with them before. He told me he's come by and give me some pointers. He stayed for dinner, and spent the night, he left the next morning saying he had some business up north and that he'd call me later and see how I was doing." Mike told him. "Has he called you?" he continued his questioning. "No, but that's not unusual, sometimes its months before I hear from him even if I call him." Mike told him honestly.

"If you hear from him will you please ask him to call me?" Resin said as he stood and handed Mike a card. "Yes, I will, but I'm sure you will hear from him before I do." Mike told him taking the card in his hand. Mike walked him to the door. After we were sure he was gone, Mike put his hand to his lips to keep us shushed. "Aidan, come with Mommy, and we'll clean up the dishes and get my things out of the car. We set about our chores as Mike went to his room and came out with some sort of scanner. He maneuvered around the room until he found the bug that Resin had planted in the living room, and then he searched the kitchen and found that one too. He dropped them both in the glass of water. "It seems we were bugged. Eric must find a way to work on Bobby immediately or else we're going to have a shit load of trouble on our hands." Mike spoke with anger. "As soon as he awakens I'll send him immediately to test the Glamour. If it won't work then maybe Amelia can cast a spell that will remove his memories, and replace them with new." I told him trying to calm his fears. Aidan helped me dry the dishes, and when we were done we took Adele outside with us and put her on the porch while I unloaded my vehicle. Pam had moved all of my shower gifts into the back at some point in time. Plus I had the gifts I'd bought and then my luggage. After several trips I had moved everything into the living room. I searched through the packages and found the gifts for Adele and Aidan. Aidan was delighted. I started to sort through everything else. I packed the shower gifts in boxes to be moved to the new house.

Once I'd settled back in at home I put Aidan and Adele in the car and drove to the site where our new home was being built. It was moving along very nicely. It had been bricked and roofed while we were gone. Workers were buzzing all around it. I put Adele in the sling and took Aidan's hand and walked inside. The kitchen and bathrooms were complete. All of the drywall was up. They were looking on the light fixtures and paint inside, and landscaping outside. We'd be able to move in within a week. Never in my entire life had I seen a house go up so quickly. Aidan was very excited. We headed back home and I put the kids down for naps after a small bite to eat. Then I called Corrynne, and then Sasha to check on the shop. They were excited for me to come in tomorrow and see all they'd accomplished. They said they'd had a lot of response from the advertisements regarding our grand opening on Saturday. When I'd hung up from Sasha I sat down to make a list of things we needed to do to prep for the party on Saturday. And sometime I needed to find time to buy a dress for my wedding because in 12 days I was having a wedding and reception that could make the cover of American Vampire and it would be my best performance yet.

I spent the afternoon doing laundry, making lists and playing with my kids. Mike went to work around two, and it was nice to have the quiet for about an hour when Sam knocked on my door. "Sam, this is unexpected come on in." I told him and motioned for him to come in and have a seat. "Can I get you something?" I asked him before sitting down myself. "No, thank you Sookie, I can't stay long just wanted to stop by." Sam answered. "Oh, is everything ok?" I asked curiously. "I had some visitors in the bar for lunch. I overheard them ask my waitresses if they ever saw someone in a picture. Everyone said No, but when they showed me the picture I recognized him as that guy staying out at your house, so I was just wondering what was going on, and to see if you are in some kind of trouble again Sookie." Sam eyed me cautiously. "Sam, they were here this morning. I told them everything I knew. He was a friend of Mike's, he came for a visit, and then he left." I lied to Sam. "Sookie, you don't have to lie to me. If I can help you know I will, I'll always help you even if I don't agree with you." Sam said and then took my hand. "If you're in trouble tell me so that I can help even if it's just to ease your mind." Sam told me. I had always avoided reading Sam. But something told me that he was lying to me. He didn't mean me harm, but he also didn't want to help. It was almost as if he was in a trance and he'd been told what to do, or say. "Sam, I appreciate your concern, but my husband will take care of anything if need be, but I'm fine. I told the men the truth, I'm sure they'll find Bobby soon." I said convincingly. "If you say so Sookie, well I'll get out of your hair, I need to get back to the bar." Sam said as he stood up. "Thanks again Sam, I'll see you around." I told him as I closed the door.

Aidan and Adele were awake and we spent and we went to the grocery store. I hated the grocery store. It made me want to take up Eric's offer and have Tommy do it. But I just couldn't do that. I was capable, and millions of women were doing the same thing. Aidan needed the constant practice of shutting off the voices in his head. We went to Albertsons. I wasn't in the mood for Wal-Mart today. There weren't as many people there at this time of day. We made it all the way through the store without incident. At the register I got all the groceries bought and paid before I even saw someone I knew, Dermot. He was buying salt. He nodded towards me but never said anything. After arriving home I realized I hadn't heard from Claude. As I put the groceries away I called Claude's cell phone. He didn't answer. I prepared dinner for Aidan and I, and I decided that with Adele's growth I was going to try a little mixed grain cereal with some of my milk. When we sat down to eat, Aidan was fascinated by watching Adele try to eat. I spooned the liquid goo into her mouth and she made the funniest face. "Yuck Mom, how can she eat that?" "It's like oatmeal for her, only with a lot of milk, as she gets older we can make it thicker." I told him. "No, Mom, it tastes nothing like oatmeal." He told me. "How do you know what it tastes like?" I asked him. "Can't you taste it? When she takes a bite, don't you taste it?" Aidan asked honestly. "Honey, are you saying you think Adele is making you taste what she tastes?" I wondered. "Yes, only she likes it, but I don't." Aidan said. "Well why you don't try eating your food while I finish feeding Adele and Adele why don't you stop showing Aidan your food." I told her and she gave me that all gums grin. My daughter's talents at such a young age were scary. She was only four months old. What would she be able to do at four years old, or fourteen. Aidan's ability is fantastic, he can read any kind of being, and this has caused him to have a very adult vocabulary and understanding of situations which is remarkable. But Adele is showing so much more. Could Eric's blood be affecting her that much? As we were finishing dinner I felt Eric wake up for the day.

Eric came into the kitchen dressed in jeans and black Fangtasia tee freshly showered. "Good evening my lover, how was your day?" he asked me as he sat down next to Aidan. Eric reached over and ruffled Aidan's hair. "Hey, Uncle Eric, Mom took us to see the house today. It was really cool, and it's almost done. You should see it." Aidan told him. "Really, you went with out me." Eric said and put out his lower lip in a mock pout. "Uncle Eric, you can still see it, I'm sure Mom will let us go with you." Aidan said. "That's ok, but I'll stop by on my way out of town tonight." Eric told him. "Eric, Resin stopped by Merlotte's today, and then stopped by here to talk to Mike and me." I told him. "I figured it wouldn't take him long. I'll get it taken care of tonight." Eric told me as he sipped the True Blood I set in front of him. "Anything else I need to know before I head into Shreveport?" Eric wondered. "Just one thing, I'd like for Dr. Ludwig to do an exam on Aidan and Adele." I told him nonchalantly. "Why, are they sick, they look fine to me?" Eric said concerned. "They both need a pediatrician, hiding their abilities from a Dr, is not something I want to have to do, so I'd like Dr. Ludwig to see them. Adele is due for shots soon, and she is having a huge growth spurt, and her abilities are growing at an unreal rate. I just want to make sure its not putting any stress on her physically." I told him. "I'll call her on my way into town and ask her to contact you. I'm sorry but I need to head out. There are many things I need to take care of, it can't wait, the house, king duties, getting Rasul ready for New Orleans, training Andrew, setting up Pam for her new duties, and our upcoming wedding." Eric told me a bit apologetically. "I understand, I knew we wouldn't have a lot of time the next few weeks. Will you be returning tonight?" I asked. "I don't know. I'll call you later." He stood up, gave Adele and Aidan a kiss on the head and then kissed me before heading out the door.

I'd just put the kids down for the night when the house phone rang. "Sookie, this is Dr. Ludwig, Mr. Northman informed me that you have a desire for me to monitor the health of your offspring. I don't normally tend to humans as you know, but Mr. Northman insisted that these children are supernatural. I will agree to an initial examination of them, but that is it." Dr. Ludwig said without letting me respond. "Thank you, Dr. Ludwig, when would be a convenient time for you to see them?" I asked politely when I really just wanted to bitch at her. "Tomorrow night at my office around 6, the address is 478 Charlotte Dr. Suite C, in Shreveport. Do not be late, I have other appointments I must attend to." She said abruptly and then promptly hung up. It made me long for a quiet human life, but I had to do what was best for my children and Dr. Ludwig had proven on more than one occasion she was a good Dr. I made a note on my cell calendar of the appointment. It was only 9:30 but I was beat and life didn't slow down in Louisiana, this wasn't the simple life in the South you see in movies with passing your day on your porch sipping tea. I headed to bed.

When I woke it was to the alarm I set the next morning. Eric hadn't called or come home at all during the night. I hit the shower, got dressed in skinny ivory pants and a multi colored blazer. I was just slipping on my boots chocolate boots when Aidan opened my bedroom door. "Hey kiddo, what are you doing up so early?" I asked him. "Mommy, is Bubba here." Aidan asked rubbing his eyes. "I don't think so, why?" I looked at him. "I thought I heard him singing in my sleep." Aidan said. "Maybe you just dreamt about him." I told him. "I don't think so Mom, I think he's in the house." Aidan told me. "Well if he is then don't go looking for him, he's out for the day, and you can't risk opening something and shining light on him." I told Aidan, wondering if he was right, and why Bubba wouldn't have let me know he was here, or if Eric knew. "Let's go get some breakfast." I told Aidan trying to change the subject. "I'm not hungry Mom, I'm going to go back to bed. I'll have Dad take me to preschool." Aidan said and headed up the stairs. I followed him up and tucked him back into bed. Then I went to see Adele. I nursed her, and then dressed her for the day. I packed up her bag and then we went into the kitchen. I was glad I set the coffee maker the night before as I poured it into a go cup. I grabbed a banana my purse and tote bag with my papers and headed out the door to start the car. There was a chill in the air. Then I came back in and got Adele and her bag. I scribbled a quick note to Mike about Aidan wanting to sleep in, and headed out.

On the drive into Shreveport I called Jason, but got his voicemail. "Just checking in, come for dinner one night. I love ya." I left on the message. I arrived at the shop around 8:30. Once I settled Adele in the Exersaucer I walked around the store. It looked great. The girls had done a great job while I was gone. I went through the racks and cases and saw that they'd caught on really fast to what to look for and how to price. I only pulled a few things off the floor that I wouldn't take. I headed to the office and got to work. I have over twenty messages to call. I was busy at work, and Adele was asleep in her pack n play when Sasha arrived. We talked briefly and then both got to work. She took several consignments while I worked in my office. I had just heard my stomach growl when Claude peaked his head in my door. "What, starving yourself to fit in your wedding dress my dear." He quipped. "No, just sidetracked with work. There are so many things to do to get your shop opened." I told him. "You need to get outside. It's sunny even if it is chilly. Let's go eat outside somewhere." Claude told me. "OK, I'll get Adele." I smiled. I picked up Adele and put her in the umbrella stroller I kept in the back of the car. "I'll be back in an hour." I told Sasha. She waved and eyed Claude. Her mind was full of lust. He knew it too, but could have cared less.

We walked to the deli across the street. We ordered and then sat outside on the picnic tables. I was glad I had grabbed the blanket to put over Adele's legs. Claude had been right though, I needed the sunshine. I could feel myself getting stronger by the feel of it. "So what's up, why are you inviting me to lunch?" I asked him after a bite of my pastrami. "I just wanted to see the new Queen of Louisiana." Claude said with a smile. "Actually I wanted to discuss your bachelorette party with you." Claude grinned and bounced his eyebrows up and down. "Ok, Claude, what gives? Six years ago you were pushing me out of town. Offered to help me disappear, to run away with me, you wanted me to get as far away as possible. Now you are babysitting for me, encouraging my vow renewal, planning my bachelorette party, what's with the turn around?" I asked Claude. "I'm lonely. I miss my sisters. You're the closest thing I have to my sisters. But your life span is like 1/10th of mine. It's ridiculous, so I'd like to keep you close and around as long as I can." Claude confessed then dug into the roast beef sandwich in front of him. "Claude, I love you too, and I'm glad that we are family. But keeping me close isn't going to make me live any longer. If we're lucky I may see ninety, but that's about it. So we can enjoy the next sixty years with one another. Now tell me that you are keeping my bachelorette party low key." I told him, and reached for his hand. "Low key is not in my vocabulary. We're having it at the club. I'm shutting down for a private party. Only my best dancers allowed. Give a list of people you want on the guest list, Pam will handle all the Queen's official invites." Claude stated. "When, and what do I wear?" I asked him. "That's playing well. It's going to be a week from Wednesday at 8, and you should wear your most scandalous outfit in true form of a woman giving up her single life." Claude told me. "Ok, I will play along, but I need to get back to work." I told him. "One more thing Sookie, Niall would like to meet Aidan and Adele." Claude said in almost a whisper. "What? Why? I thought he sealed off the portal." I looked at him with fear. Niall might be my grandfather but he scares me with his way of thinking. "He's the prince Sookie. If he wants to crossover he can. He wants to see the kids and you too of course. He'd like to come over in a few nights, have dinner, get a chance to talk to the kids and then he'll leave satisfied." Claude told me. "Very well, Thursday then. I really need to go; I'll talk to you soon." I told him and walked back to the store.

My afternoon went very quickly. Before I knew it I was packing up to go pick up Aidan. Adele fell asleep on the way to preschool. Once I got Aidan we headed home. My conversation with Claude kept going on in my head. I was almost home when Jason called me back. "Hey sis, when will you be home? I'm hungry after a long days work." He said. "Jason, you could have called earlier, I've got about ten more minutes before I arrive home." I answered him. "Ok, I'll just watch a little TV." He said and hung up. I skipped dropping by the house and headed to Gran's. Aidan was excited to see Uncle Jason. When we got home Aidan jumped out of the car and straight into the house. I carried everything in with Adele in my arms. I dropped her off in Jason's arm, and headed into the kitchen. I had steak, baked potatoes, and a salad with rolls ready quickly. Thank God for microwaves. We sat down just as the sun was setting. I heard a door open in the house. _It's Bubba Mom._ "Is someone else here Sookie?" Jason asked between bites. "Just a friend." As I stood up and heated a bottle of True Blood. "Aidan, take this to our friend." I handed him the bottle. "Eric?" Jason asked. "No, Eric is in Shreveport." It told him and continued to eat. Aidan came back into the kitchen and sat down to finish his dinner. "He said thanks." Aidan told me. Our dinner was uneventful. Jason talked about work, Hoyt, and wanting to go deep seas fishing this summer. It was like he maintained this oblivious to what else is going on around him. "So what's new with you?" he finally asked. "Not much, my shop's grand opening is Saturday; the kids have Dr's appointments this week. The new house is almost done. We'll move in soon. The wedding is set for a week from Saturday. Just normal stuff I guess." I told him as I started to do dishes. "What new house, aren't you staying in Gran's house?" Jason asked. "Mike is staying here. The kids and I are moving into a new house about fifteen minutes from here. It's closer to work for me." I told him. "Did Eric buy it for you?" Jason asked. "No, Eric built it for us. He'll be living there too." I told him over the water running in the sink. "Who's getting married a week from Saturday?" Jason asked as he picked up Adele. "Uncle Jason, do you live in Bon Temps?" Aidan interrupted. "Yea, why?" Jason answered. "Do you know that Uncle Eric was named the vampire King of Louisiana?" Aidan continued. "Really, when did that happen Sookie?" Jason looked at me. "Uncle Jason, if my mom is married to Uncle Eric, and he's the King of Louisiana, then that makes my Mom the Queen of Louisiana, and she's the one marrying Uncle Eric again, because now it's legal in Louisiana." Aidan said with a bit of sarcasm, my son was genuinely in shock that his Uncle Jason was so ignorant to what was going on. "Sookie your son is too damn smart for his own good." Jason said slightly offended that he'd been schooled by a four year old. "Jason, Adele is smarter than you are when it comes to the world around you. You've always been more concerned about Jason than anything else. It's ok Jason, we love you anyways." I told him. "That's my cue to leave." He said and put Adele down and walked out my back door pissed off.

I took Adele into the living room with Aidan behind me. Bubba was sitting on the living room couch. "Good evening Bubba." I said as I sat next to him. "Good evening Miss Sookie." Bubba said and made room for Aidan to sit between us. "Bubba what are you doing here?" I asked him carefully. "Sorry I didn't tell you Miss Sookie, I got in real close to sunrise, and I didn't have a chance to make a hidey hole. Eric has hired me to be your personal body guard. He thought you'd be comfortable with me rather than someone else. Is that ok with you?" he looked at me still looking for assurance. "Yes, Bubba, I'd prefer that you be my guard than anyone else." I told him with a smile. I left Bubba and Aidan watching cartoons as I took Adele upstairs to give her a bath. She was almost strong enough to sit up in the tub by herself. She loves the warm water and just splashed and splashed. I was drenched when I got her out and dried her off. I got her pjs on her and then took her back downstairs to say goodnight. "Ms. Sookie, do you mind if I put Adele and Aidan to bed." Bubba asked me. "Of course not Bubba, you go right ahead." I told him and handed over Adele to him. Bubba was already singing by the time he reached the top of the stairs.

I took this time to call Eric. Rasul answered the phone "Fangtasia, the bar with a bite, how can we make your nightmares come true." "Hi Rasul, its Sookie, is Eric there." I asked. "Ah, my Queen, he is in his office, but there are several others in the office too, let me put you on hold and see if he can take your call now, or if he'd prefer a private moment to return your call." Rasul told me. I heard the phone click to hold. I put my phone on speaker and laid it on my bathroom sink. Then I started to paint my toenails and fingernails. I choose ice blue. It wasn't my usual color, but it made me think about Eric. I had just finished up my toes when I heard the phone click. "Sookie, its Andrew." "Hi Andrew, is Eric able to take my call now?" I asked him. "No, he'll have to call you back unless there's something I can help you with?" Andrew told me. "Thanks Andrew, but I just wanted to see if all was ok, and to talk about my day." I told Andrew. "I'm a good listener." Andrew stated. "Maybe another time, I'm going to get some things done here first. Good night." I told him. "Good night." Andrew said and we hung up. That boy was trouble. I would have to be on my toes when around him. He for some reason has attached himself to me. He needed a lover I thought. I finished my nails and ran bath water while they dried. I soaked in the tub leaving my toes and hands out of the water. I was almost asleep when my cell rang.

"Hello." I answered without looking at the caller id. "Sookie my favorite Queen ever, Rasul and I are going to New Orleans on Sunday. Eric has asked me to invite you to go shopping for your wedding dress since he knows there isn't as much selection here in town." Pam stated in her almost bored voice. "Thanks Pam, but I've got my dress covered, will you be back by Wednesday, and evidently that's when the bachelorette party is going to take place." I asked her. "I already talked to Claude and I'll be there. I better run before Eric realizes I'm gone, he's crabby today." She said and then hung up. The water was starting to cool so I got out of the tub. I wrapped myself up in my robe and sat in bed with my laptop on. Wedding dresses was my search. I wore nothing of importance when Eric and I married the first time. I wore a white suit when Mike and I married. I'd never done the big white gown and I didn't want to do that this time either. I looked for over an hour at page after page of dresses. Then I saw it. The gown was champagne crushed velvet with gold lace and ribbons, giving it a regal look. It was sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline and gold trims adorning the breast. It was elegantly embellished with braids and Celtic knot work. It looked old world, fit for a Queen. I loved it. I ordered it in my size. I could do some minor alterations if need be. Now I only had to hope it came in time. I also found Adele a flower girl dress, and Aidan a suit. We were set.

I turned off the computer and set it next to me. I glanced at the clock, 11:30. I hadn't heard back from Eric. I turned off the light and crawled under the covers. Eric was my last thought of the night and all I dreamt about during my restless sleep. When my alarm went off, he was my first thought. I checked my cell phone. There were no messages for me, not even a text. I was starting to worry.


	11. Chapter 11

I got out of bed, showered and wondered what I was missing. I knew that returning to Shreveport after being crowned King would change things but it was not like Eric not to call me. I called his cell phone and left a voicemail. "Eric, please call me when you get this. I can't stand not hearing from everyone around you but never you. I'll be in Shreveport late to see Dr. Ludwig, I can swing by the bar if you want, or you can meet me at Dr. Ludwig's. I love you." I didn't have time to dwell there was a lot of work to do. I went to the kitchen and put the casserole I made the night before in the oven. Then I stepped outside to check on our garden. It had been getting chilly at night, but hadn't frozen, but out garden was doing well. We'd have sprouts in no time. I came back into the house and poured me a cup of coffee. I went upstairs to get Adele ready for the day. She nursed and then I got her dressed and packed her bag. We went back downstairs. Mike was in the kitchen drinking my coffee, so I poured me another cup and made some cereal for Adele. "Do you want me to take Aidan to school today, or do you want too." I asked Mike. "You can take them with you if you'd like. I have a lot of errands to run today." Mike told me between sips of coffee. I pulled the casserole out of the oven and set it on the table where I had laid the pot holders. _Aidan my son, wake up, wake up my love, breakfast is ready. I'm coming Mommy._ I sat down and served everyone their food. Aidan joined us quickly. I fed Adele in between my own bites.

"Sookie, did you find out about Bobby?" Mike asked me. "No, I'm sorry; I haven't talked to Eric since we got back." He's been too busy with his duties. "I guess I'll call him myself." Mike said not believing me. "I have another suggestion." I told him and reached for the phone. I called Tommy. "Mrs. Northman, how can I be of assistance?" Tommy said when he answered. "Is your houseguest still with you?" I asked him. "No, he went home early this morning. He was feeling a little under the weather, but did not want to be away from home any longer." Tommy said noticing that I wasn't saying any names or details. "Was your boss pleased with the results of his last test?" I continued my obscure questioning. "He was, and he felt no further testing was necessary." Tommy answered. "Thank you. I'll talk to you later." I told him and then hung up. "He's on his way home. He might already be there and he won't remember the events and things he saw here." I told Mike. "Thank you for finding out for me; I've had hard time thinking about anything else." "Sure, now onto other news. Tonight the kids have a physical with their new pediatrician. Tomorrow night my grandfather Niall is coming for dinner. Saturday is my grand opening. Next Wednesday Claude and Pam are throwing a bachelorette party for me at the club, and next Saturday is the big party. I'm guessing by the progress of the house we'll move the following week." I gave Mike a run down. "OK, thanks for updating my date book; I've got to get going." Mike said and kissed the kids and left the room.

"Dad doesn't want to hear it Mom." Aidan said. "I know but I owe him enough respect to tell him what's going on." I told Aidan. "Go get dressed so we can get a move on." I told Aidan. He left the room to get dressed as I cleaned up the kitchen and Adele's messy cereal face. I made sure to grab the kids' medical records and stuck them in my bag. Aidan was ready to go by the time I got the kitchen clean. We headed out the door. I dropped off Aidan and then headed to the mall in Monroe. I desperately needed new under garments. Especially for my upcoming wedding. After a few hours I had 4 more bra and panty sets, several new negligee's, a new robe, and a corset and garter belt with thigh highs for the wedding. I also had a very sexy corset and leggings for the bachelorette party. I was at the shop a little after 10. I put Adele down for her morning nap, and began to work. Corynne was working this morning. She didn't have any appointments so she practiced ringing sales, and getting to learn all of the software programs ins and outs. I ordered us Chinese for lunch. The day flew by and before I knew it, I needed to pick up Aidan. I gathered up everything and loaded the car pulling it up to the curb because it had started to rain. Once I had Adele strapped in we headed to preschool. I left the car running, locked the door, and ran into get Aidan. He was ready to go. We hurried outside and opened the door to get him strapped in. I finally got back in my seat and headed to Dr. Ludwig's. As long as the traffic wasn't backed up because of the rain, I'd be fine on time.

We pulled into the parking lot of the office building at five till 6. I got Aidan and Adele out of the car. Slid Adele into the sling to keep her out of the rain, and headed into the office. The cloud cover from the storm made it pitch black outside. I found the Dr.'s office and went in. There wasn't a receptionist at the desk. So I rang the bell and then sat down. A few minutes later a human nurse came to the window. "Come on back." She told me, and she led us to an examining room. Aidan watched everything around him closely. We only waited a few minutes when Dr. Ludwig came in the room. "Good evening, did you by chance bring the children's medical records?" She asked me. "Yes, I did." I got them out of my bag and handed them to her. "How long did you take the vampire blood while you were pregnant?" she asked me. "With Aidan, I started taking it daily in my third month, and continued until he was born. Then a large dose to recover from delivery. Then once a year while I was nursing him. I nursed him until he was 19 months. With Adele I started taking it daily at 9 weeks. Again a large dose right after delivery, and since I've been home about every other day in the last month or so. She is still prominently nursing, but I started her on cereal this week." I informed her. "Go ahead and get the undressed down to their skivvies, we'll get them weighed and measured. " She said. I did as she asked and then followed her out to the scales. When we got done I set them both on the examining table. She went through her routine of looking at their reflexes, listening to their hearts and lungs. Neither child showed any fear, and she was very relaxed with both of them. "Ok, they can get dressed now. I'd like to get a blood sample from all three of you; I'd also like a sample of your milk." She said. I began to dress both of them as she left the room. When she returned she had three syringes, and a small cup with a lid. I held Aidan, and then Adele as she extracted the blood. Amazingly neither one cried at the prick of the needle. Then I rolled up my sleeve for her to take mine. When she was done she handed me the cup. I carefully undid my blouse and kneaded my breast to get her a milk sample. Then I nursed Adele while she made her notes. "Both of your children are in excellent health. My nurse will come in to give them their shots that are due. I do think that we need to monitor Adele's growth spurt. I am going to run a few tests and let you know what I've discovered. Your bill was paid for by Mr. Northman, so you may leave once the nurse is through. I thanked her and waited for the nurse. She came in promptly and quickly gave Aidan his booster shots. He winced this time but didn't cry, Adele however wailed when she received hers. I comforted her and then slid her in the sling so that we could leave. It was pitch black when we walked into the parking lot.

As I got Adele buckled into her seat I heard a car turn into the parking lot. I glanced over to see Pam. "Sookie, did everything go ok at the Dr's?" Pam asked. "Yes, they're fine she's running some tests and will call me. What are you doing here?" I asked. "Eric sent me over. He's swamped, and he's trying very hard to get all the new guidelines and people into place in his new kingdom. You have no idea what a mess Felipe made of everything. Not to mention he's transferring Sheriff Duties over, and getting Rasul set to take over as Sheriff of New Orleans. He spent an entire night getting Bobby glamoured properly, that crap he made was very strong. But he thinks he's succeeded. As a matter of fact he's slept at the bar the last two nights." She told me. "I've been worried since I hadn't heard from him." I told her. "He knew you would be, that's why he sent me to tell you that he's leaving the bar at 3 no matter what and we'll lie next to you before he sleeps at home tonight." She told me sweetly. "Thanks Pam, I need to get going so I can feed Aidan, I'll see you later." I told her as I got into the car. "Sookie, I'll be over on Friday to go over wedding details with you, I've almost got everything planned, I just need a few oks from you, Eric told me it was your decisions he'd just write the checks." Pam smiled. "Ok, I'll see you on Friday." I told her and then shut my door. I was soaked so I turned on the heat in the car. We went through drive thru and headed home. There was a horrible wreck on the interstate and I sat there for what felt like forever. Adele was sleeping, and Aidan was talking non stop trying to keep himself awake. He finally gave up as we got off at the Bon Temps exit.

Once I pulled up at home I grabbed my things and went up to the house to unlock it. Bubba was on the front porch. "Bubba, can you help me carry Aidan to bed, and I'll get Adele." I asked him. "Sure Ms. Sookie, you just open the door." Bubba said and in no time he was standing next to me with the sleeping boy in his arms. He carried Aidan to bed and I went out in the rain to get Adele. Bubba held open the door as I came through. "Thanks Bubba." I told him. "You know Ms. Sookie, you are the only person who ever thanks me, that's why I like being here with you, lots of others would be honored to be the Queens protector, but Mr. Northman chose me because he knows I care the most about you and little uns. You're like my family." He said. "Bubba, you're like family to us too. I'm going to take Adele to bed, why don't you go in the kitchen and get a drink." He nodded and I headed up the stairs. "If Gran could see me now. Two babies, married to a vampire, and the King of Rock babysitting." I said to myself as I closed Adele's door.

I went downstairs and put the kettle on to boil. Then I went into my bedroom to put on some warm dry clothes. I called Mike at work. "Yea" he answered. "Just wanted to let you know that the kids are well. The Dr. is going to run some blood work, and tested my milk, and she'll call later this week with results." I told him. "That's good, well I called Bobby, he said he'd gone camping for a bit up north and just got home. I told him Resin had been looking for him and he said "what the hell for." So whatever Eric did, it worked." Mike informed me. "Ok, well that's good. I'll see you in the morning." I told him. "Thanks for calling." Mike said and hung up. The kettle was whistling and I went into the kitchen and made me some hot cocoa and heated up leftover breakfast. I brought it into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Bubba. He was watching an old Gregory Peck movie, so I sat and watched with him. When the movie was over it was almost 11. I told Bubba good night and went to bed. I wanted to get some sleep in before Eric came in. I fell to sleep instantly my mind no longer troubled.

His cool hands drifting on my arm woke me. "Sookie, my lover, come join me." Eric whispered. I took his hand as he led me to the bathroom. He'd already run a bubble bath. I noticed he was already nude. I slid my nightgown over my head and let it drop to the floor. I stepped into the tub after him and settled into his arms. His cool arms around me in the steaming hot tub were the perfect combination. "You have no idea how many times I've thought about this in the last two days." Eric whispered in my ear. "I've missed you; I hope not hearing from you doesn't become a habit." I told him. "I promise the work I've been doing the last three nights will allow us to have more time with one another." Eric told me. "Bobby is gone, Resin is gone, and Alcide has agreed to head the vampire /were alliance in Louisiana. Rasul's arrangements have been made and he leaves shortly for New Orleans. It will be good to have someone loyal and faithful heading that area. Pam has already agreed to take over some of the lesser duties of Sherriff of area 5. Bill is going to be responsible for Area 6 which is now Arkansas that will keep him close but out of my hair, and away from home more often. Andrew is fitting in well at the bar, now if he'd just stop moping and attract the girls, I'd be more confident. It seems to me that Pam has our wedding well in hand, all we'll have to do is show up." Eric continued his explanation. I looked up at my Viking "Eric, I just want to make love to you, do you think you could just stop talking for the next few minutes. " I told him seductively. "He grinned with his fangs out and kissed me. In the next half hour he showed me how well he could be quiet and forgets about everything, all I could think was Oh, God, Oh God, Oh God, YES, YES, YES. When I thought he was done he carried me out of the bathroom.

"Get dressed my lover." He told me. I pulled on yoga pants and a hoodie. He took my hand and led me to the back door. "Bubba, we'll be back, he said in a whisper." And then picked me up. We were flying. It always caught me off guard when he lifted me in the air. It was exhilarating. We landed shortly at our new house. The lights were on and there were workers inside. "I hope you don't mind, but I ordered the furniture, and Alcide moved your things from the storage unit. I walked into the house and it was completely furnished. The walls were all painted, appliances were in and furnished. Even the new gifts we'd received at the shower had found a place. The family portrait was over the mantle. How he'd completed this I don't know, but I was ecstatic. "We can't stay here until Amelia can come and put up the necessary wards, and the security team arrives to put in there measures, but its done. They are tweaking a few things tonight, but we can move in as soon as security is in place." He told me, obviously delighted. "Are we having our reception here?" I asked him. "No, I've decided to keep the King's residence a private residence unlike Sophie Ann did. I will maintain an office at Fangtasia, and I'm in the process of buying an old estate south of Shreveport for estate affairs, balls, heads of state meetings, etc. I'll hold my King's office there, and all business there. That way this can be a private residence for us and the kids." Eric explained. "Thank you for that, I'm sorry for expense, but I really appreciate it." I told him. "I knew after becoming King that I'd need it to keep the kids apart from the world as much as possible." He told me. I continued to look around the house. Eric had a flare for decorating. He mixed his old world with contemporary pieces perfectly. He kept wall colors neutral but accented color everywhere. It could be a house in a magazine. He began to lead me downstairs to our bedroom. It was very cozy, and as he led me to the light safe room that our bed was in I stood in awe. The bed was massive. I couldn't begin to figure out how they got it through the door. "They constructed it in the room." Eric said as if he read my mind. It had sheer panels around it to give what was on the bed a look of shadows. I pulled back the curtain to find a crown. "When we marry, this will be placed on your head, you'll be the official vampire Queen of Louisiana." He told me. "Eric, I don't need a title or a crown. I'm fine just being Mrs. Northman." I told him. "I know, but this is necessary for the rest of the world. It will be good for human relations." He told me. "I'm much more interested in trying out our new bed." I told him as I hopped up on it. "Do you think its sturdy enough?" I asked him as I took off my sweatshirt and threw it at him. He caught it and threw it on the floor. He was on me in one move. The bed was sturdy enough, it never moved, I didn't hear a squeak, and it didn't touch the wall. We tried very hard to test it in every way possible. I could barely move when we were through. We had to dress quickly to get back to the house before sunrise. Eric barely shut the trap door in time.

There was no sense in trying to go back to sleep. I went to the shower and washed our lovemaking away. It would not be good for me to go to work smelling of sweaty sex. The were women I worked with would not appreciate it as much as I did. After getting dressed I went into the kitchen. I put on the pot of coffee and set to making biscuits. Once the biscuits were in the oven I started the sausage gravy. I had breakfast ready by the time my alarm went off. I turned it off and went up stairs to get Adele ready for the day. She nursed and dressed her and brought her downstairs as I called for Aidan. _Can you smell the biscuits? Mom its early. So, breakfast is ready sleepy head its time to get up and at em. Ugh, all right I'm coming._ I heard his feet patter across the floor and into the bathroom. I knocked lightly on Mike's door. "Breakfast is ready if you're hungry." I called to him. "Thanks." He said. By the time I had Adele's cereal ready everyone was in the kitchen. We ate with vigor. "Uncle Eric said that once the wedding is over we can move into the house." I told Aidan and Mike. "Yes, I can't wait, I'm so excited." Aidan shouted with excitement. "Mom is there room for Bubba." Aidan suddenly asked concerned. "Yes, baby, Uncle Eric made room for Bubba." I told him. Although it hadn't been discussed I assumed Bubba would come with me and the children to the new house, and maybe I could order him to stay with the kids on Mike's weekends. "Did you want me here for dinner with your grandfather?" Mike asked. "No, that's not necessary, he doesn't normally allow himself to be seen by humans, and he just wants to see the kids. I'll leave town early so that I can fix a nice dinner for him." I told him "I just was asking because I have the night off, so if you don't need me I might go out of town for the next two days. I'll be back on Friday night after work." He told me. "Ok, I hope you have a good time." I told him, reading that he needed to get away and hoped for some female companionship.

Aidan finished eating and headed upstairs to get dressed. I double checked the fridge to make sure I had everything I needed for dinner. Once Aidan came back down ready for the day, I gathered all of out bags and we headed out the door. I dropped off Aidan, and then Adele and I drove to the local country radio station. They were going to interview me today on their morning show about our grand opening. I settled Adele into the sling and went inside. They were surprised to see that I had a baby in tow. After convincing them that if she made noises it would be ok, it would prove to their listeners that it was a family business and that everyone would be welcome in my shop, I even had a play section for kids. The interview went really well. They had the female host ask the questions, and Adele didn't make a sound. I even convinced the producer to send out a weekend crew to see the grand opening in person to hear response from people in the community. When I left I felt really good about how it went. My next stop was the caterer that I had called for the wine and food at the party. I had to give her a check and go over the menu one last time.

By the time I'd left the caterer I'd picked my wine, my food, I had music by the radio station. I was set. Now I just needed to pray for customers. Friday and Saturdays paper would have big advertisements, the only type of media I wasn't on was TV. I'd set up a Twitter account and had tweeted things that had come in the store, the same with Facebook. My website should launch tonight. I have three trained staff members and me. Hopefully that was enough. If business grew faster than expected then I could hire a few more girls to work. The hours were convenient for a town like Shreveport, but I might need to make later hours one or two nights a week in a few months. I picked up a salad for lunch at the deli, and then went into work. All three girls were there decorating for the grand opening, and dusting and cleaning mirrors and all surfaces. They were doing busy work, but I didn't care. "Sookie, we heard you on the radio, we're so excited, and you did a really good job." Sasha said. "Thanks, it was a bit last minute; I didn't get the ok until last night." I told the girls.

I didn't stay at work long. I wanted to get home early and clean and cook. I couldn't explain why I was nervous about Niall's visit. It had been almost seven years since I'd last seen him in person. My only contact with him was through Claude. I picked up Aidan right after his nap time. The sun was shining so when we got home I told him he could play outside in the yard. I opened up the house to let the sun and wind freshen the house, and also so I could hear Aidan outside. Adele went down for her nap, and I put the chicken in the oven with potatoes and carrots. I was making rosemary chicken for dinner. Then I started cleaning. Mike was a good man in the fact that he always cleaned up after himself. So between the two of us picking up, there wasn't a lot to do but dust, vacuum, and mop. I fixed some cookies and milk for Aidan a snack and took it outside to enjoy the sun myself.


	12. Chapter 12

Claude's arrival was my signal it was time to get ready. He seemed more somber than his usual self when he arrived in dress pants and a button up shirt. His usual cocky grin was replaced by a thin line. Dermot was with him. "Sookie, it is good to see you again." Dermot said with a nod.

"Thank you Dermot, I'm glad to see you also, won't you come in, and I can get you a glass of tea." I told him as I took Aidan's hand in mine.

"Claude, won't you join us." I said to Claude holding the door. Claude just stood out in the middle of my yard looking around. "Claude, hello, earth to Claude." I said again.

"Yes, I'm coming." Claude said, a bit standoffish.

Once inside the house I heard Adele crying. "I'll get her for you." Claude said and he bounded quickly up the stairs.

I headed towards to the kitchen to fix a tray for iced tea. I put sugar and glasses of ice on the tray, along with a few tea spoons. I carried the pitcher separately to the living room. Once I'd poured the four glasses of tea I went back to the kitchen to check on the chicken. It was browning nicely and would be done on time. The salad I'd prepared was chilling in the refrigerator. All I needed to do is get dressed. I went to my room, as I passed through the living room Claude was on the floor with Aidan, and Adele was in Dermot's lap playing peek-a-boo. It was so strange to trust the fairy that I'd seen be so violent play so gently with my child. I dressed as quickly as I could in a nice blouse and slacks. I didn't want to over do it, but I didn't want to wear grungy clothes either. I was ready to go back into the living room when I heard the whispers between Claude and Dermot.

"Are you sure you properly prepared the portal?" Claude was asking Dermot.

"I'm not ignorant, I might not talk incessantly like you do, but I know how to prep a portal, I was doing it before you were born." Dermot answered with indignation.

"I know but if the ground hadn't been salted in the exact location, or the rosemary spread correctly it could be removed by an animal, or hunter and he wouldn't be able to cross over. He's late, and he's never late." Claude expressed in a fearful way.

"Claude, he is near. If you would stop babbling you would have realized that. He's on this side; he'll be here in a few minutes." Dermot answered.

I took that as my cue to go into the room. "Claude, why are you worried about this visit from Niall, I thought you said it was just a friendly visit." I asked him.

"It is, I'm not nervous, but it's not every day your Prince comes to dinner." Claude said jokingly.

The knock on the door silenced both of us. Dermot rose and answered it. Niall was on the other side. Claude and Dermot immediately bowed in his presence. "You may raise my sons." Niall told them both. He glided into the room and shut the door. "My dear Sookie, come here and let me have a look at you." He said beckoning me with his hands.

I went to him and hugged him. We embraced just a short while. "You are more beautiful than ever, I see motherhood becomes you." He said as he looked me over.

"Thank you Grandfather." I told him while stepping back.

All this time Aidan had been quietly watching and taking it all in. "This must be Aidan, my, he truly does look like Northman. Come here boy and let your grandfather have a look at you."

Aidan slowly stood up and walked towards Niall, he stayed far enough back that Niall couldn't reach him. "Who are you?" Aidan asked.

Niall let out a chuckle. "I am your great, great, great grandfather. I am the Prince of Fae, and I live very very far away." Niall answered simply.

"You aren't being completely truthful about why you are here, so why are you here Grandfather?" Aidan asked the man being sure to keep his distance.

"Well this is a first. I've never encountered any being that was able to read my mind. I see Claude was right in how truly special you are." Niall said without answering Aidan's question.

Fear ran through me. "There will be plenty of time for questions over dinner. Aidan please go wash up, and then tell Bubba that he'll need to wait outside for awhile, he should be waking any moment." I said to get Aidan out of the room, and because I wasn't sure if Bubba would be able to control his hunger with three fae's in the house.

"Why don't all of you come into the kitchen for dinner." I told my guests.

They all obeyed amazingly enough and we went into the kitchen. I pulled out the roasting pan and laid it in the middle of the table. Then I filled everyone's glasses with more tea. I took the salad out of the fridge along with two bottles of True Blood. I warmed the True Blood and set one out the back door and one on the table. By the time I sat down at the table to serve everyone Aidan had returned. _Bubba is outside now Mom, and Uncle Eric said he'd be out in a few minutes after he cleaned up._

I served everyone their plates. "Granddaughter you have prepared a lovely meal. I did not know you were so talented in the kitchen." Niall told me with a smile.

"Thank you, Grandfather. But I learned from Gran. She was a true chef in her own right." I told him.

"Great-grandfather tell Mom what you found out about Dad's family." Aidan said pushing back the conversation to what he was reading in Niall's mind.

"Young man, you need to learn that just because you can read my mind, doesn't mean that you should. I will tell you everything necessary in due time." Niall responded firmly.

"Since young Aidan has brought it up, I have found that the children's father descended from an original family of witches. Not like you have met here on Earth, but from my realm. They crossed over hundreds of years of ago. They had life spans more like the humans and wanted to mate with them. They were dying out in the fairy realm because we live for thousands of years to their decades. Many fae would not mate with them because it would not be for life. The ones who did their children were very powerful and combination of witch and fae. Their abilities were unbelievable. Far surpassing their parents. Therefore they were feared on both sides. Because of this many were killed. It seems that this is what has happened again. Your part fae and all telepath mated with a descendent of the witches. Your children are very powerful. Aidan has already proven that tonight by being able to read my mind. What else can he do?" Niall both explained and questioned.

"My son is special, no matter what blood runs through him. I'm sure as little fae that is in me, matched with what little witch could be in Mike, has only increased Aidan's telepathy. Nothing more." I responded to Niall.

"You are wrong Sookie. He has much more power than you realize. Telepathy is only the first one to show. I can sense his power. His is very strong. He will be able to do more than read minds Sookie. He will be able to change minds. To place images into there heads. Not just humans, or fae, but all creatures. I can see his destiny clearly. You and Northman will always be protecting him. Luckily you will live a long time and be able to do so. Northman will see to that. Now Adele is something different. Her power is even more than you son's. It is so strong in fact that she has blocked me from seeing her destiny. However if my assumptions are correct. She must be protected. I do not believe you are powerful enough to do it. I think I must take Adele back with me in order to protect her." Niall said clearly.

Eric had just walked into the kitchen and caught the last of Niall's statement. "I do not think that you will be taking the baby away from her mother. Surely you jest." Eric stated clearly. Sitting down at his table and taking a sip of the True Blood.

"Northman your power may have recently grown, but you are still just a vampire. You can not protect Sookie, Aidan, and Adele from all who come. Your blood has caused the anomaly in Adele. Her lifespan is that of our kind. Her abilities will allow her to see and hear, and predict all kinds' futures. She will be able to portal from one location to another. Nothing will be able to control her, or protect her from those that want her for their personal gain. Humans, weres, witches, vampires, Gods. They will all desire her. I can take her to my realm, and she will be safe. No one will dare come for her. Claude and Dermot will stay with Aidan and Sookie. But surely you can see that Adele must return with me." Niall explained logically to Eric.

"I do not see that Niall. In fact I see that you are unsure of her destiny. She is but an infant. Unable to use any ability at this time. You can not take her from her mother. We must let things fall where they may. If a time arrives that Sookie feels Adele would be better protected elsewhere she can cross over then. But not now Niall." Eric told the fae Prince sternly.

"Both of you need to stop speaking as if I'm not here. Niall did you only come tonight to tell me that you plan on ripping my daughter away from me?" I asked him.

"Sookie, Claude and Dermot had both mentioned to me what they felt, sensed if you will. I needed to see it for myself, feel it, and discover it, before I knew what should be done." Niall answered me honestly.

"I have left this world before to protect myself. I have made peace with every being I come across, so that I can protect my children. Vampires, wolves, panthers, witches, fae, humans all will come to the aid of my children. If what you say is true, and Adele becomes more capable than any of us in this room, then she will need all of our protection. Not be hidden away from those who love her. Niall I have followed your guidance. It is now time for you to listen to me. Your kind is hidden in a realm because they fight instead of compromise. Because they distrust as much as they love. My children will stay with me. I realize that being Queen of Louisiana will put more spot light on my family. But they will not miss life. Because why live at all if you can't get out there and see both the good and bad, to feel all the human emotions that make every creature desire their being." I spoke passionately.

"My wife is right Niall. If you truly want to be a part of your families' life, then cross over. Set up home, don't hide away." Eric spoke. I knew Eric didn't trust my plan, but I also knew he trusted Niall even less. Eric would do as I ask because he loved me, and because he loved Aidan and Adele.

"I see that my visit has brought everyone great turmoil. I was hoping to bond with your children Sookie, but now all I feel from them is fear. I did not mean to disturb your family, just inform and protect." Niall spoke with sadness in your voice.

"Niall I'm afraid you have been separated from all that is real for too long. I have to ask that you trust Eric and I to do what is best for our children. I too am your blood, I appreciate your protection, your concern, and your love. But neither I nor my children will ever be apart of your fae world. We are humans living in a supernatural world because we have been blessed my abilities that other humans do not understand. I have learned to use my telepathy wisely, and I hope to teach my children to use their abilities the same. Not hide or shy away from them. I was able to have a human marriage. And if I had chose I would still be there. My children will be given choices too." I told Niall with conviction.

"You have become very wise with your age, but I fear you are the one not seeing things as they truly are. I will allow Claude and Dermot to make the choice whether they want to continue protection. But I am leaving you now. I will return to my realm, and I will not offer you or your children a pass to my realm again. You either allow me to take Adele now or never. She will not be accepted once she turns of the age seven. It was not an easy task for me to cross over. I will not be able to return easily." Niall warned me.

I said nothing, just turned away from him with my head bowed. Aidan walked over and took my hand. _Mom, don't be sad. I didn't even know I had a great great great grandfather, I won't miss him._ I smiled down at my son. Eric had walked over and taken Adele out of her high chair. Niall walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "My love for you and yours will not change." He turned and walked out. Dermot followed him out, but then returned shortly afterwards.

"Sookie, I have chosen to stay once again. I will continue to watch over you, and your children from afar. If you need me, please do not hesitate to ask for my help." Dermot told me and then turned and left once again.

I looked up at Claude. He was clearly upset by what had taken place. I walked over to him and hugged him. He was slow to put his arms around me, but finally he did, and with force. "I'm sorry Sookie, if I had known what he was going to say, I would not have agreed to help him. I don't get visions of the future like he does. Claudine did, but really I have no special ability, just a keen sense of which people really are." Claude explained to me.

"Claude I do not blame you for this. Don't worry about it. You are my family. My children love you. Niall will never know what that is like." I told him and then leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I didn't want him to be around anyways, he would not be any fun at all to play games with, and you are awesome." Aidan chimed in and ran over to hug Claude's leg.

"You are so right little man, so how about we play some water games while I give you a bath." Claude said and looked over to me for approval. I nodded my head and the two of them headed upstairs.

"I'm glad you were here." I told Eric as I began to clean up the mess. Somehow in all the talk Eric had managed to get Adele to fall asleep in his arms.

"I am glad you feel that way, but more so I am glad that I was here too, you did not tell me Niall was coming. I was caught off guard by Aidan waking me to tell me what was going on. We are very lucky our son is so perceptive or else I would have left as I have much to attend to in Shreveport." Eric told me as he continued to sway back and forth with Adele.

"It's not like we have had a lot of conversation this week." I answered him as I reached for Adele. Eric pulled back from me. "I will take care of her tonight, I'm here now, let me do it, I won't get this chance often." Eric swatted at my hand like a mother to its child.

"I'm going to put her to bed, spend a few minutes with Aidan, and then I have to get into town. I know this is not what you want to hear but I won't be back tonight. There is too much to do, but we're getting closer to having a well oiled machine. Just a few more days my lover." Eric told me, kissed me on the cheek and then walked out of the kitchen.

I finished up the dishes and headed towards the living room. Bubba was sitting on the couch watching Sports Center. I smiled at him and sat down next to him. "Did you get enough to drink?" I asked.

"Yes'm. I found the bottle. Mr. Northman is leaving again tonight; do you want me to stay in the house or outside?" Bubba questioned since he could tell I was a little shaken.

"You can stay in the house tonight. If you want to sleep in the house I'm sure we can find someplace for you." I told him, very grateful for his presence.

"I got a place Ms. Sookie, don't you worry about Bubba none." He said and turned back towards the TV.

Eric came down a few minutes later. "Everyone is tucked in. Claude is reading a bedtime story to Aidan. I need to be going now." Eric directed towards me.

"I'll try and be back tomorrow night, if not I'll show up at your opening once I awaken. I can't promise I'll remember to call. Pam already has pushed things back." Eric told me as he walked towards the door.

I followed him to the door. Kissed him goodbye like it would be the last time I'd ever see him. He noticed it. "My lover, I hate to leave you, but once I have everything in place I will have a lot more time to be with you in our new home." Eric said and then kissed me again.

Claude was the next to come down the stairs. "I'd watch Aidan carefully. I caught him stretching his mind to see how far he could reach. He heard everything Niall said, and he knows that there is more that he can do, and now he wants to try." Claude informed me.

"It seems that I will have my hands full after all. Claude thank you for standing with me, I know that couldn't have been easy for you." I told him with a smile as I reached out and took his hand.

"You are my family. Claudine and Claudette would have throttled me if I'd have chosen any differently. I like being Uncle Claude, I like having the three of you in my life. It gives it more meaning somehow. But I'm out of here. I do have a club to run, especially with Mike gone for a few days." Claude said quietly, and then kissed my head and left.

This was an exhaustingly long night. The last thing I wanted to do was go to bed alone, and listen to the quiet. So I found an old black and white movie on the TV. Made some popcorn, and sat with Bubba watching movies until I fell asleep. I felt him pick me up and move me to bed sometime during the night, but I fell right back asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Let me apologize for taking so long with the next chapter. I know I'm usually no more than a week. I had some very personal things to take care of and I hope you haven't lost interest. Recently I had some very tough but good criticism and I hope the last chapter was more enjoyable for everyone. Thanks for reading.**

I don't remember waking up on Friday. I don't remember going through my normal routine with the kids, or even driving to work. Things got done, but I could not recall one single conversation. It was like my body was doing what was necessary, but my mind was elsewhere all day long. I had to have completed the prep for the Grand Opening on Saturday, but I just couldn't remember. Here it was 7pm on Friday night, and I could not recall a damn thing about the entire day. Bubba was entertaining Aidan and Adele, and I found myself sitting at the dinner table surrounded by the dinner mess. I was sipping tea and it was like I was just waking up for the day. The fog was finally lifting.

Pam was strolling into the kitchen.

"You look like those drug addicts that come into the bar. What the hell happened to you?" Pam smartly noticed and moved over to look closer at me.

"I feel like one of those addicts. I've been a haze all day, sitting here drinking this lemon tea, I finally feel like I'm waking up." I told her in shock at myself.

"Damn, he got to you after all." Pam spoke as she whipped out her cell phone and began to dial.

"Eric, I'm at Sookie's, I think Niall got to her today. She looks drugged, and she says she's been in a haze all day. It wasn't until she drank Lemon Tea that she began to snap out of it. You were right; he's going to try something." Pam told her maker and then hung up.

"It looks like I won't be going to New Orleans with Rasul after all." Pam told me and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs next to me.

"Pam, do you really think Niall has something to do with this?" I asked her still not quite feeling like myself.

"Do you have fresh lemonade?" Pam ignored the question and walked to the refrigerator.

She got out the pitcher and poured me a glass. "Drink this, and then I'll pour you some more." Pam told me as she shoved the glass into my hand.

Now I'm not one to easily obey her orders, but this time I did. I was frightened by my state of mind, and even more frightened after Niall's show last night of wanting Adele that he could make me act so strange. After downing my second glass of lemonade Pam seemed satisfied by the look in my eyes and sat back down.

"Ok Pam, talk, what do you think happened to me." I told her.

"I think Niall or one of his minions placed a mist spell on you. It doesn't take away your abilities to do things; it just makes you forget the details. It would be a good test to see if you are susceptible to some of their magic, and obviously we now know that you are." Pam said in that dead tone that freaks me out. I just wish she would show a little emotion sometimes.

"He could use that spell on me, and take Adele, and I wouldn't remember when or how." I spoke in a frightened tone. "How do I stop it?"

"For now, I'd say drink lots of lemonade. But we will have to double the guards, the fairy has to be close to cast the spell specifically, it used to be used on entire towns. Eric is now requesting to speak to Niall. No doubt he'll be denied, but then Eric can go through other channels now that he is King." Pam explained.

"This is the last thing I need right now. I need to call Corynne and make sure I didn't do anything out of character at work today." I stood and reached for the phone on the wall.

Once I'd spoken to Corynne and realized that I was my normal self, she just figured I had a head cold, I felt a lot better. Pam however continued to watch my every move with scrutiny.

"Well since I'm here the rest of the night, let's talk about your wedding. That's why I stopped by originally." Pam said with a little twinkle of delight in her eyes and a smug grin on her lips.

"My dress came yesterday; I haven't had a chance to try it on yet, would you like to see it?" I asked her as I started on the dishes.

"Yes, very much so, that way I can see if the dress I'm wearing will flatter it or not, hopefully not so I have an excuse to go shopping. Have you done anything else to prepare." Pam smiled at me.

"I have Aidan and Adele's outfits, and I bought Eric a ring when we were in Arkansas." I smiled smugly, knowing she thought I hadn't done a thing.

"Very good Sookie and here I was starting to think you didn't care about the wedding. Now let me tell you about the plans I've made." Pam said as she reached into her tote bag and brought out a large folder of papers.

Inside the folder were all the schematics for the wedding. Layout, seating arrangements, pictures of the decorations, flowers, outlines of the ceremony itself. She had it down to every minute detail. After she'd showed me each and every little detail there was only two things I could say to her.

"Pam this is wonderful, thank you for taking care of all this for us. You really are good at this, have you ever considered running your own EEE?" I told her with all sincerity.

If Pam could have blushed I think we would have seen it right then. "Sookie, you are too sweet, now let me see what you've bought." She stood up and made her way into the living room.

Adele was crying and Bubba was trying to sing her to sleep. "Here Bubba, I'll get her ready for bed." I told him, and saw the vampire look relieved.

"Come on Aidan, its bed time." The three of us walked up the stairs. I heard Pam begin to tell Bubba about the fairies as I turned into Aidan's room.

I enjoy the night time routine with the kids. Getting their pjs on, telling them stories, kissing them good night. I drew it out as long as I could tonight. But after tucking Aidan in, and nursing Adele and putting her down for the night, I made my way back down the staircase to only find Pam waiting for me.

"I sent Bubba to do a perimeter search for anything unusual." Pam explained.

I nodded and went into my bedroom and got the items I'd purchased for Pam's approval. She loved the little suit for Aidan, and gushed about the dress I'd selected for Adele. When I showed her the ring I'd bought for Eric she looked surprised.

"Sookie, he'll be surprised about the ring, I don't think he's expecting anything but a simple band." Pam told me.

"I know, but when I saw it, and it matched the one he gave me so beautifully, I just couldn't resist. It was a bit more than I really wanted to spend, but he's worth it." I explained to her.

"Yes, he is." Pam smiled.

"Now let me see your dress and I'll tell you what Eric is going to think." Pam said mischievously.

I went into my room to try on my dress. It took me awhile to get all the buttons and ribbons properly attached. When I caught my image in the mirror I had to stop. It was like I transported to another time and place. The dress fit amazingly well. I looked like a fairy princess.

"Sookie, what's taking so long, did it not fit." Pam called from the living room.

I opened the door and walked out so Pam could take a look.

"Oh my, Sookie, I had no idea that you were going to choose a period dress. That is lovely. The color, the fit, its perfect for Eric's tastes. It will be all he can do not to devour you right then and there in front of all his guests. But I am definitely going to have to change my dress selection. I was going more modern, but you are right, somehow this fits much much better." Pam said as she stood and walked around me taking it all in.

I felt relieved and excited all at the same time. It was suddenly becoming very real for me. In a weeks time I was going to truly marry Eric and make a promise of eternity.

"Pam, I hate to be a bad host, but today has exhausted me, and tomorrow is a very big day for me with the grand opening of the shop. Do you mind terribly if I retreat to bed." I asked her as my friend, and not my security guard.

"Of course, I'll be here until dawn, and I'll see you tomorrow night. I hope everything goes well for you tomorrow." She smiled and sat back down on my couch and flipped on the TV.

I went back into my room, carefully took off my dress and hung it up, and then drew me a hot bubble bath. I fell asleep in the tub, when I woke the water was chilled. I threw on my robe, drained the tub and crawled into bed.

Morning came too soon. I hurried and dressed in the outfit I'd selected for the Grand Opening, and fixed my hair and makeup. I heard Claude come in just as I was putting breakfast on the table. He never missed a good meal.

"Morning Sookie, what's for breakfast?" Claude said as he pulled up a chair.

"Coffee, eggs, bacon, and lemon pancakes." I told him.

"Good grief, why would you put lemon in the pancakes." Claude asked suspiciously.

"Because someone put a mist spell on me yesterday and lemon was the only thing that snapped me out of it." I told him with a little bite in my words.

"Son of a bitch, I knew he wouldn't just let it go. Were you hurt in any way?" Claude asked standing up and cupping his hands around my face.

"No, thank God, but I am lucky." I told him.

"Well Dermot and I will be extra careful today with the kids. We'll bring them to the opening at noon, and then leave shortly after and keep them with us both at all times." Claude told me trying to calm my nerves.

We ate in near silence. I was unusually nervous and Claude seemed to be in deep thought. Aidan however kept his usual chatter at the table. But even he sensed that something was going on.

"Mom, you're going to be great today. Don't worry, I just know that everyone in town will come and but things, and then we'll be rich." Aidan told me.

"Thank you sweetheart, I appreciate the vote of confidence. Mommy better get opening, the doors open at ten." I stood and kissed everyone good bye.

I grabbed my pursed, looked at myself once more in the mirror, and then headed to the car. I had driven about fifteen minutes when a man standing in the middle the road caused me to swerve and run off the road into a ditch. Luckily Eric had chosen a vehicle that could handle the off road driving so I was able to get it back on the road safely. But I had to stop and get out of the car because I was shaking so bad, and because I had to see if the man was ok.

I walked to the back of the car and my eyes and mind searched for the man but no one was there. I walked over to the center of the road and found scorch marks where he'd been standing, but there was no sign or who, or what he was. I shouted out Hello several times and got no answer. I slowly walked back to the car. Climbed into the driver's seat and fastened my seat belt. When I glanced once more in the rear view mirror before taking off again he was once again in the road, only this time he was right behind my car.

I locked the doors and started the car. He walked up to the side window. He was dressed as Robin Hood in the old movies with tights and bow and arrow. His hair was shockingly red, and he had the most child like face I'd ever seen in a man.

"Sookie my dear, open the door." The child like man said.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"It does not matter who I am, all that matters is I don't have to ask, but I am being polite, so turn off the car, and open the door please." He said in a very masculine voice.

I put the car in gear and pushed down the gas peddle, but the car turned itself off. The doors then unlocked themselves and he was grabbing my arm before I knew it. I screamed in panic and with everything I had called to Eric, Claude, and Aidan hoping I was close enough that someone would hear my silent cry for help. The last thing I remember thinking was I heard Aidan crying and then it went black.


	14. Chapter 14

My head was throbbing, it wasn't an external throb where someone had hit me over the head, I'd felt that before, this was an internal throbbing that felt like my head would explode at any minute. The rest of my body felt fine. I was afraid to open my eyes so I just laid on my side slowly reaching out with my mind to see if I could sense someone, or get a feel for my surroundings before I let anything know I was awake. But the more I pushed my mind for someone the more my head throbbed until I realized it was no use. I couldn't use my telepathy. So now on to plan B, use my blood bond to contact Eric. I knew I'd only contacted him during his day sleep twice and since I had no clue how long I'd been knocked out it seemed reasonable to me to try and reach him now.

"_Eric, Eric damn you feel something. I'm in pain, I have no fucking idea where I am, or who the hell did this to me please feel me, please find me. Please Eric I beg you."_

I felt tears form under my eyelids, but I couldn't let it drop on my cheek in case I was being watched by whatever creature has done this too me.

"Sookie, Sookie, I know you're awake. I knew it as soon as your mind clicked on so you might as well open those eyes, you know you want to." The masculine voice was coming from the Robin Hood from earlier.

I slowly opened my eyes allowing the light to shine through a little bit at a time. My head screaming a little louder with each ray of light I let in. Once I had both eyes open I squinted as I took in my surroundings.

It seemed to be a cave of some sort with a dome over it, but the dome wasn't made of anything real, but it was there all the same. Standing at the entrance of the cave was the Robin Hood.

"You have me here; you know who I am, so why don't you tell me who you are?" I asked as I lifted myself up to a sitting position.

"It's not necessary for you to know who I am, we won't be in each other's company for very long, and then you'll most likely never see me again." He said not bothering to hide the contempt he felt towards me.

"How about what are you?" I asked trying to get some type of information from him that I could send out as soon as this headache went away and I got control of my mind again.

"I'm an Imp. I'm sure you've seen some of us around with the crowd you run with, you just didn't realize that we weren't humans because you can't get a read on us." Robin Hood said.

"Who sent you to get me?" I asked as my head started to clear and I assessed my situation.

"My master called me and asked me to pick you up for a friend of hers, sorry she didn't gave a name." he smirked.

"Is Niall your master?" I continued with my questioning.

"Niall, you mean the Prince of Fairies, not hardly, Imps & Fairies are not the same species, Fairies think they're above us, but have not magical abilities, really they're below us, far below us." He laughed.

"Felipe, then?" I wasn't letting this go until I knew something more.

"Don't know any Felipe. Listen all I know is that you needed to be captured and held, until I'm told to release you. I'm not to harm you, once I get the call, I can just let you go." He said with a bit of impatience.

"I need to pee." I told him and began to stand up.

"Women, you can go further into the cave and pee, I won't look, I'm not that type of sick bastard." Robin Hood said and turned around so that his back faced me.

I walked further into the cave until I found a little alcove that you couldn't see the mouth of the cave to pee. As I did my business I started to get a buzzing in my head. I realized that the further away I was from the Imp, the clearer my head gets.

I tried to maneuver myself further into the cave. Once I came to the end where I had to squat because the ceiling was so low I tried to contact Aidan. I just wanted to know if he was safe. I didn't get an answer back, but I felt warmth, and ease. It had to be coming from Adele that was the only explanation I had.

"Sookie, you couldn't still be relieving yourself. There's no way out so you might as well come back to where I can see you." The Imp hollered at me.

I made my way back to him. Tried to evaluate what I knew. First he used magic to knock me out, because I didn't have a knot on my head. Second he had no intention of really hurting me, and as far as he knew he would release me soon. Third, he knew who Niall was, but didn't care for him. So who the hell would want me captured and released? I must be some kind of ransom. So this had to be someone after money, or power from Eric.

"How long was I out?" I asked as I stepped back into the cave entrance.

"Not long, its still day time. But I've answered enough questions from you, I have a few of my own." The Imps voice asked, and no matter what I couldn't not resist answering anything he asked.

"Ask away, I obviously don't have any control as to it." I said as I slid back down and rested my head against the rock.

"Where were you headed early on a Saturday morning?" Robin Hood asked.

"You mean you don't know, you haven't been watching me to find a good time to pick me up?" I responded more curious now than ever.

"I was given very specific instructions as to when, and where you would be, I'm assuming I'm keeping you from someplace that someone doesn't want you to be." He answered but clearly still wanted me to answer his question.

"You have no more clue about why, who, or what than I do, so why should I answer anything you ask." I stared him down.

"Fine, Jinx. Now your turn." He responded to me with more curiosity this time than hostility.

"Jinx, that's your name. Ok. I was on my way to the Grand Opening of my store. It started at 10, and I've missed it by now, and my staff will be panicked, and advertisers, and customers, and potential customers will be confused by my disappearance. Someone will call my house, and my Uncle, and Cousin, and ex-Husband will be worried, and then they'll call my husband Eric, the vampire King of Louisiana." I replied trying to show that it would be just easier to let me go now.

"Then it won't take much longer for me to get the call to release you." Jinx told me and then continued on "What type of store is it?"

"Why do you care?" I asked frustrated by this entire situation.

"I'm just trying to pass the time, if you'd like I can knock you out again. This is just a paying job for me. I happen to like my skin, and if I don't jump when I'm told it will be my hide." He answered.

"I'm sorry to be so bitchy, but do you have any idea how many times I've been kidnapped, tortured, attacked, because of things that I have absolutely no control of. Today was a big day for me, and I'm missing it. I have two children at home who don't know where their Mommy is, and you want to make small talk." I snapped at Jinx, completely frustrated.

Then it was black again. My head was once again pounding. It was still light outside, only I was no longer in a cave. I was back in my car. It was running, only in park. It took me a few minutes to get my bearings. I looked all around and there was no sign of Jinx. I hit the phone on the dash of my car for the house. Claude answered on the second ring.

"Did you forget something?" Claude asked.

"Claude, are the kids ok?" I wondered breathlessly.

"Of course, it's only been fifteen minutes, they're fine, are you suffering from some type of anxiety attack." Claude asked.

"More like a hallucination. I'll see you later." I told him and hung up.

I sat in my car for another fifteen minutes. I did not imagine Jinx. I was so utterly confused by what had just transpired, somehow he'd brought me back in time, or took me to an alternate universe, or hell I didn't know.

I put my car in gear and drove to the shop. It was just a few minutes before ten. I hurried in and checked to make sure everything was in place. I was very lucky I'd found such a good staff because all I needed to do was check my appearance in the mirror, and open the doors.

The rest of the day I didn't have time to think about what had happened. Claude, Dermot, Mike and the kids arrived around two. By then the store was packed. The radio station was broadcasting live and we'd even attracted the local news station.

Merchandise was selling, customers were happy, the caterers had to call in more food. I couldn't have been more pleased. We got several new potential consignors. It made me ecstatic that this was going to work. As the sun began to go down I felt Eric awaken. He came in as I was ringing out a customer. Pam was with him and they walked around my store.

I realized that he had never seen my shop in Indiana. He had never seen this side of me. I watched him as he made his way from rack to rack and display to display. Pam however seemed to be in heaven. She quickly had an armful of items and was making her way to a dressing room. It was almost time to close up but the store was still full. Many people had told friends and they were just coming in. Claude and the kids were long gone, tired from all the excitement. I scanned the floor and saw Eric head into my office. I made my way back towards the office stopping along the way to assist women on the sales floor.

"That's my desk, no feet." I said as I shut the office door.

"I guess it is, I just wanted to make sure it was a good fit." Eric laughed.

"So what do you think?" I wondered, wanting his business opinion, not his lover's opinion.

"I'm impressed, it's more than I expected. Is it what you expected?" He wondered as he stood and took my hands to pull me towards him.

He held me tight in his arms, and then leaned down to put his head into my hair. As he inhaled deeply he pushed me back and held me at arms length.

"Imp, why has an Imp been near you?" He growled.

"Oh, thank God, I was starting to think it was a dream. This morning on the way to the shop I was stopped, taken, I don't even know, and then I was released." I stumbled my way through the words.

Sasha knocked on the door then. I opened it and smiled at her, but she could sense something was wrong. "Sookie, sorry to bother you, but it's seven, but there are still several customers in the store what should we do." She asked, but it was obvious she was very curious about the tension in the room.

"Just make an announcement that we will be closing soon, and ask that everyone please make there way to the registers. I'll head up to the register area and help Corynne, you do a floor sweep and check dressing rooms." I instructed her and then turned back towards Eric.

"I need to close up, will you wait for me?" I asked him knowing that his schedule was very busy these days.

"I will be all yours now." He said with ferociousness.

I took us almost twenty minutes to get the last of the customers checked out. Once the doors were locked we started cleaning. The caterers had already cleaned up their mess, so we just needed to balance the drawers, run a sales report, and do a little light housekeeping. By 8'oclock we were done. I sent the girl's home with great big thanks, and a promise that this was just the beginning.

As I headed back to my office I heard Pam clapping. "Bravo, Sookie, you pulled it off, I heard that sales number, and I overheard the women talking, you are a bonafide success."

"Thanks Pam, I'm so excited it went so well, now let's hope it continues throughout next week." I knew I was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes my lover, you should be very proud, but there will be time for celebration next weekend, right now I want to know about this morning." Eric said as he pulled me over to my desk and sat me in my chair. He then propped himself in front of me leaning on my desk.

If he didn't have such a frustrated and worried look on his face I could definitely turn this into a more sexual situation, but this was not the time for that. So I began to tell Eric and Pam about my morning. How Jinx had appeared, stopped my car, what happened in the cave, and then finding myself right back where I started wondering if I had been hallucinating.

"Eric, who do we know with the ability to call up on Jinx." Pam eyed her maker.

"I didn't think anyone was left who could call upon him, I'm even more surprised that he'd even take a task that didn't require bloodshed. But we'll find out immediately, in the meantime Sookie and the kids are under 24 hour surveillance." Eric commanded.

"Sookie, I'm sorry, but you do not go anywhere alone until we know who sent Jinx, and what their plan was exactly." Eric told me with consideration.

I closed my eyes as his words set in, for just a few minutes I longed for solitude. "I need to get home and check on the kids. Who's coming with me?" I asked undecided about whether I should be happy or not.

"I am." Eric said and swooped me up into his arms, "But not until this desk is properly broken in."


	15. Chapter 15

I'm not sure when Pam slipped out of the room, or even if she did. For the next hour I did nothing but feel the tension that had filled my body during the day start to release. The relaxation didn't last forever. Once Eric and I were both sated I could tell his mind was already on twenty other matters at hand.

"Let's get dressed and head back to the kids, they'll wonder where I've been." I told him as I reached for my blouse lying across the printer.

"I'll drive." Eric zipped up his pants and grabbed my keys off the floor.

We made our way back to my car after turning off all the lights and locking up the store. Eric drove like he always did too fast for my taste. He made phone call after phone call the entire drive home. Once inside I went up to check on the kids. Both were sound asleep. I thanked Claude and Dermot and was getting ready to walk them out when Eric stopped them.

"Claude do you know of an Imp named Jinx?" Eric barked.

Claude eyed Eric with suspicion. "Yes, I know of Jinx, but he's not someone you want to know. He has a lot of power and has been around a long time. He was used as "the" assassin of the underworld because of his ability to alter the thinking of his prey." Claude answered with a tinge of fear in his voice.

"I'm aware of that; do you know what master he currently serves?" Eric asked more specifically.

"He's never had a master as far as I knew; he was just for hire to the highest bidder. My kind used him during our darkest hours, but Rivit the prince of Imps tortured Jinx because he doesn't like Niall. But Rivit died during the last war. Why the questions about Jinx, has he been spotted locally?" Claude questioned Eric back.

"Claude, Jinx stopped me today about five miles from here. The next thing I knew I was in a cave, he said all he had to do was hold me until he was told to release me. Next thing I know I'm back in my car." I answered Claude with a reluctant voice.

"Is that why you called the house to check on the kids, I thought your anxiety was just getting the best of you." Claude answered.

"I want to know who hired Jinx to play these mind games with Sookie. First the mist spell where she walks around not knowing what she's doing. Then Jinx holds her without harming her. So either someone is fucking with us, or they're trying to make Sookie run scared. Either way I don't like it, and when I find out whom, I will make them pay." Eric made loud and clear how he felt.

"I'll put out some feelers, I still have a lot of non human contacts that come into the club on occasion, or frequent one of my other establishments. If I hear anything I'll let you know." Claude explained to Eric and then kissed me on top of the head, and he and Dermot were gone.

I headed towards the bedroom. All I wanted was a hot bath, and a bed. I was exhausted. Eric caught my arm and pulled me into his embrace.

"Sookie, I know you're tired, and scared, but I need you to go over your conversation with Jinx again, I need every detail you can give me if I'm to figure out who is responsible for hiring him, and what exactly he wants from you." Eric whispered.

"Eric, I don't think there will be any need for that considering he's here." I told him as I watched Jinx come up to the screen door of the living room.

"Aww isn't that sweet, the telepath and her vampire King in an embrace, I hate to cut the love fest short but I need to borrow your wife again." Jinx smarted off and opened the door.

He started to walk in and realized that there was a spell preventing him. Eric let go of me and sped to the door ready to put his hands on Jinx throat when poof he was gone. I started to get a tingly sensation and watched Eric fade from my eyes. I was outside and Jinx was beside me.

"Clever spell to ward the house from unwanted guests it took me a few to figure it out, I'd like to meet the witch that cast it sometime in the future." Jinx told me as we stood in my yard looking towards the porch.

Eric was looking out the screen. I could feel his fury. It soon became obvious that whatever Jinx had done to get me out of the house was keeping Eric in. I could now hear his roar.

"Jinx, I don't know what this is about, but I know that Eric's fury was just heard by several vampires in the area, and were's too. So please leave now and we'll avoid blood shed. I don't think you mean to harm me, and I'm not sure who hired you, but I'm sure Eric would be willing to match that dollar amount, or more." I said as calmly as possible.

I wasn't used to seeing Eric bested at anything, and I knew his fury did nothing but grow.

"My task this morning was to keep you just to prove it could be done. My task yesterday was to control you just to prove it could be done. My task this evening is to test you. My master wants to see what all your powers allow you to do. Or more to the point what your children's powers allow the three of you to do. Whether you feed off of one another, or if you are better off on your own." Jinx responded to my unasked question.

"The only one who knows what my children are able to do is Niall, but you told me this morning that Niall was not your master, so how does your master know we can do anything." I asked Jinx, again trying to be as calm as possible.

I heard Pam, Bubba, and Bill come through the graveyard. A collie appeared at the edge of the woods, quickly followed by two were panthers. Jinx got that mischievous grin on his child like face. It reminded me of when Aidan had done something he shouldn't have.

"Jinx they only want to protect me. Please do not hurt them. Claude told us that you used to be an assassin, are you still one." I talked just trying to give everyone time to figure out how to defeat him and to keep him too occupied to hurt anyone.

Jinx turned and looked into my eyes. "Claude, one of the triplets of the crown. What a tasty fairy he is, how do you know him?"

"Claude is my cousin. Niall is my grandfather, and Dermot is my uncle. I told you this earlier." I was perturbed that he wasn't paying attention.

"Yes you mentioned it but I didn't think you were serious. Yes I was an assassin, now I take on more complex jobs, no Niall is not my master, Rivit was my last master as Prince of Imps, but Niall had him slaughtered. Now I have the option to take on projects that interest me, only once I agree I am under their command until my task is complete. Now I can see that I'm not going to get a good test tonight. Sookie I am leaving you now, but I'll see you very soon to complete my task at hand. This is becoming more and more interesting by the minute."

Jinx turned towards me took my hand into his and kissed it. Then he was gone, Eric was through the door and at my side. He yelled, growled, and threw a hissy fit in front of everyone.

"What the hell was that?' He barked at me holding my arm in a death grip.

"That was me trying to keep me here and him distracted until you could get free." I explained to him knowing that his fury was because he felt I was in danger. "He doesn't want to hurt me, only test me."

"Pam, I want an emergency council meeting now, here. I want to know everything I can about him, and how to stop him." Eric fumed at those around him.

I got my arm loose and marched back into the house. I headed up the stairs to check on the kids. Adele was sound asleep in her crib. Aidan however was wide awake. "Aidan honey, why aren't you asleep?" I asked him as I went in and sat down on the bed.

"I heard Uncle Eric. He was so angry; I've never felt that from him." Aidan said obviously frightened.

"Uncle Eric was only scared sweetheart; he thought something had happened to Mommy. But he was wrong. Mommy was safe, and everyone is going back to work now." I told him in my most convincingly Mom voice I could find under the circumstances.

"Don't lie Mom, I can feel everyone down there. Uncle Eric is still angry, but also scared, Aunt Pam is terrified. Bill and Bubba are confused. Sam, Uncle Jason, and Calvin, are confused too. You Mom however are not angry or scared, you are really calm but you're also curious." Aidan went on to prove his point.

"Aidan, you are very perceptive. Now you need to trust Mommy to make it all ok." I told him brushing his hair with my fingers.

"Who's Jinx?" Aidan asked.

"Do you get that name from me, or did you sense him?" I asked Aidan.

"I sensed a stranger, someone I hadn't come across before, but I couldn't read his thoughts, only his emotions." Aidan told me.

"What did he feel?" I wanted to know to help me figure out who sent Jinx.

"He was having fun. He really liked the game he was playing and the characters that were in it. He really likes you, and he wants to keep getting to know you and is trying to figure out how." Aidan told me.

"Ok, that's good. That means we don't have to fear Jinx. We now have to figure out how to be his friend." I told Aidan.

"Its time to go to sleep now. I love you, and you have nothing to worry about." I kissed him good night and closed the door behind me.

I went down the stairs to find it empty. Everyone was still outside. Only now there were a lot more people out there. Cars were scattered across the yard. Several people I knew from various events with Eric, but most were strangers to me. It was obvious to me that this was a counsel meeting. Maybe the new all species counsel that was discussed at the Summit. I saw Alcide, Calvin, Claude, Michelle, each a different species, but there were also people there that were not human, but I couldn't begin to tell you what they were.

Eric was speaking about Jinx to all that had gathered. His anger had subsided but his frustration was even stronger. He hadn't gotten what he'd wanted from this meeting.

"Eric, I'm sorry to interrupt but Aidan has given me some valuable information." I whispered as I brushed is shoulder with my hand.

He stopped and looked at me with such a fierce intensity. "Aidan?"

"Yes, it seems our son got a good read on Jinx, after talking to Aidan I don't think anyone sent Jinx. I think he came on his own. I think he's bored, and he likes to spy on people of power so that he knows what's going on. I think he's been spying on Niall, and found out about the kids and me and decided to come and see what we were about. Nothing more, nothing less. He has no intentions of hurting us. So I would suggest letting him come back. Run his experiment, let him see we are no threat to him, and he'll leave us be, maybe even become an ally." I explained to Eric in front of everyone.

"Sookie, you got all of that from our son." Eric asked not believing that there wasn't a big threat out to hurt me to get to him.

"Yes, and from my own feelings about him. Let everyone go home. Then let's go inside and we'll talk more." I told him in the calmest relaxed method I could.

"Everyone thank you for coming. It is so nice to see that everyone wants the counsel to work and was willing to come out tonight. I hope to see all of you again at our wedding next week. We will let you know when Jinx leaves the area." I smiled at everyone and just waved as I took Eric by the arm.

"Sookie, you can not dismiss my called meeting." Eric seethed under his breath.

"As your wife I just did your majesty, you may be king anywhere but here now get over yourself and get into the house. Aidan sensed your fury too, and it scared him, and you need to calm yourself right now. I will not have you going off half cocked, that is no way for a king to act." I hissed back at him.

Eric released everyone to go home; he gave Pam a few final instructions and then followed me up the porch and into the house. I had already started the bath water by the time he shut the bedroom door. I knew he was trying to put his emotions in check but the fury, frustration, and embarrassment where just below the surface.

He stripped silently. I followed his lead and we both sat on opposite ends of the tub. I let my body relax in the tub. I had glanced at my clock before I started the bath and saw that it was 2am. Since we'd come home from the Summit we'd hardly spent more than a few brief moments with one another. The opening of my shop seemed days instead of just hours ago. I closed my eyes and just went through the entire day in my mind. When I finally opened my eyes I found that Eric was staring intently at me.

"Do you realize that if you were anyone but my wife I would have killed you tonight?" Eric spoke with controlled anger.

"Not now Eric. It has been a very long day. I don't want your King ego to get in the way of the brief time we have together." I spoke to him in the same tone.

"I am King, you need to appreciate what that means, you can't just interrupt a meeting I've called and call it to an end. It makes me look like you lead me around like a damn dog." Eric continued.

"I interrupted to inform you that you called the meeting hastily, that our son had the answers you seek, and that there are better ways of going about learning about someone that subterfuge and force." My temper was rising and my tone showed it.

"Sookie, it is my job to look after the entire state and its entire population, it is also my job to keep you and the kids safe. Jinx is a known assassin, why do you not realize the danger in that." Eric's frustration was matching my own.

"He's reformed. I can feel it, and so can Aidan and you have to learn to trust us too. We are your allies my love. We are your family. You can not man handle us, I know that you don't like not being in control, but if there is one thing I have learned since being with you is that we can not control anything. We just have to keep moving forward. Jinx is not a threat. Please trust me on this, if I'm wrong, I'll be the first to admit it." I explained to Eric in the most loving tone I could muster.

Eric moved so quickly that it frightened me. He was above me with his nose to my nose. "If you're wrong I will lose you forever. Don't you see why I'm not willing to risk that? You are my everything, you, Aidan, Adele are my entire existence. Being King, is nothing without you as my Queen. If you die, I too meet my final death." He ended with a kiss so gentle it was like a butterflies wings brushing my lips.

Then he lifted me up out of the tub. I barely had time to wrap myself around him as he carried me into the bedroom. We lay on the bed. Eric just held me until the sunrise.

I hadn't slept all night, but when Adele cried out I got up and went to her. I fixed a large pot of coffee. Then I sat at the breakfast table trying to decide what to do next. Aidan came down a few minutes later.

"You don't have to wait long Mom, Jinx is already here." Aidan told me as he reached for his milk.

"You amaze me sometimes Aidan." I kissed him and made my way to the door.

Jinx was coming up the stairs of the porch. "Good morning, you don't look well, did the vampire drain too much from you last night."

"I think you have a mistaken impression of my relationship with Eric. I'd be happy to allow you to see the error of your ways." I smiled and invited him in.

He followed me into the kitchen. Accepted the tea I offered him. Then watched as I made pancakes for Aidan and me for breakfast.

"Aidan, it's a pleasure to meet you. Your Mom has led me to believe that you are an extraordinary child." Jinx held out his hand.

Aidan eyed him then checked with me to see if it was ok. "Do all Imps look like you?"

"Just as curious as your mother. No, not all of them are as exceptionally handsome as I am." Jinx said with a smile.

I served breakfast and was surprised that Jinx decided to join us.

Between bites Aidan played twenty questions. Jinx was kind enough to answer each and every question. Of course being four his questions weren't what mine would be. But still gave me interesting insight.

"So your vampire is ready to have my head on a platter and you invite me to breakfast." Was the first thing Jinx said once Aidan left the room to get dressed.

"We have different ways of doing things. Its what balances the relationship." I told him with a grin.

"I'm sorry if my curiosity caused you undo stress and from the looks of it lack of sleep." Jinx told me sincerely.

"What is it you want?" I asked knowing I might actually get a real answer.

"There has been a large price on my head for a very long time. I live my life like a ghost because of it. But I'm almost two thousand years old. But for the last few centuries I have come to like a simpler existence. I came here recently because Louisiana seems to accept all beings. But when I felt the portals open, and realized that the Prince of Fairies was coming over I had to see what was going on that would bring him from his world. What do I find but a family of fairies living on this side. At the center of this family is a human woman who is the King of Vampires wife. She has children. They have powers, and my curiosity is peaked." Jinx said honestly.

"Curiosity is one thing, but kidnapping, pushing buttons, that doesn't sound like a simple existence." I confronted his motives.

"Yes, that's true. I don't have a simple answer for you, but my curiosity has been met. I'll leave you be now that I know who you are. But I'll be around should you ever need my assistance. And I'll be sure and call on your King and make him aware of my decision to stay in his fine state." Jinx rose from the table and kissed my hand and then just disappeared before my eyes.

I felt so confused by the whole situation. It didn't make sense to me. I truly thought there was more to it. Maybe Eric was right to be suspicious. No better way to size up your enemy than becoming their friend.

The rest of day I spent doing house work. I napped when the kids napped. Went over the weeks schedule with Mike who had slept through the morning visitor. When night began to creep upon the day I made my way back to bedroom to await Eric's arrival. I felt his mind click on when the sun finally went down. In a few moments he was standing in front of me.

"In six days we will be married and staying in our new home and you'll be able to awaken in our own bed." I told him with a smile.

"I smell him on you so tell me what happened." Eric told me as he sat next to me on the bed.

After I told Eric of my visit he looked at me intensely. "I hired him. I asked him to come. He was supposed to befriend you. Make you trust him so he could get a sense of you. He is a known assassin, but his magic is what makes him so unique. He has lived such a long life because he has more magic than any other Imp. He is now the prince, and he is feared by many. I asked him to come and see if he could cast a spell, or a potion, or something to increase your life span. Trinity, and then Niall had hinted that you will live longer, but I want to keep you by my side for as long as possible. I was hoping Jinx would have and answer to that wish."

I was shocked by Eric's words. I smacked him across the cheek which only hurt my hand. With tears in my eyes I glared at him.

"How dare you, that is not your choice, this whole charade for something so selfish. I want you to leave. I need some time away to think. I'm too angry with you right now." I cried to him.

"Sookie, I told you that I wanted to protect you above all else. Finding a way to make you immortal will do that. I'm not asking you to turn, but to look at the other options. Tell me, if I feared Jinx would you have ever told me." I asked in fury.

"No." Was the one word I didn't want to hear.


	16. Chapter 16

My head was pounding again. I seemed to be getting these headaches more and more often. Eric's confession was making me sick. I was so upset; I just couldn't understand why he was acting this way, or why he was worrying about something like my mortality when he was a new King. This just didn't add up. I looked at Eric again and tried to read what he was feeling but my headache made that impossible.

"Eric, I can't think right now. I just need some time. Please leave. I need some space to wrap my head around all of this. The last few days have been absolutely crazy; I have so much to do before our wedding. I just can't deal with this now." I told Eric as I sat on the bed with my head in my hands.

"Sookie." Was all Eric got out before my head started spinning.

All I felt was my head throbbing. I lay on my bed and my mind started compartmentalizing like when I was a child. I slowly started putting everything that had happened since the mist spell through my head one event at a time. My headache started to finally go away. Then it came to me. I wasn't home. I wasn't sure where I was, but I wasn't lying on my bed, but the real question was not where was I but for how long had I been there.

My eyes flew open and I took in my surroundings. I was back in the cave that Jinx first had taken me too. I closed my eyes again. When did it change back. Had I been released at all. Yes. I was at my shop's opening. Yes. I'd made love to Eric on my desk. Yes. Eric drove me home and then Jinx arrived. Oh my God. Jinx. He'd had me since we were on the lawn. The bath, the next day, Eric's confession was all a lie. I opened my eyes again only this time furious and determined to not let this happen again. I'd realized how to determine reality for fantasy.

"JINX!" I screamed.

"Uh-oh, someone's awake. I must have made an error in what the big man says and does." Jinx laughed.

"You can not keep doing this. You are putting my children in danger. Trying to alter people's thoughts. My life is not a game to be played by you. I trusted you. You altered my reality but my actions, and my words were true of my character. What gives you the right to play this game with me." I yelled at him.

"Sookie, Sookie, Sookie, it's not a game, it's a job. You are my job. I'll admit I like you. You have a good heart, you obviously have friends in high places. If it makes you feel better this is the final test. You passed. You realized that it was an alternate reality. Once I report back to who hired me, then it should be over. I've completed my task." Jinx smiled.

"Jinx, I can't believe you. I've heard the story before. So let me ask you if I can hire you." It was my turn to find something out.

"You can't afford me." Jinx grinned.

"Name your fee." I wasn't losing this one.

"I don't take jobs from my victims, its bad for business." Jinx had an answer for every question.

"What if Eric hired you?" I wanted this badly, but playing with Eric's money could be dangerous too.

"You're sweet, but no." Jinx answered, and then it went black again.

Eric's roar was the first thing I heard as I started to open my eyes.

I was on my lawn a few feet from where Jinx and I stood when he slipped me out of the house. Time once again hadn't moved forward. I hadn't really lost a day.

Eric was picking me up in a matter of milliseconds. I hadn't even had a chance to look around to pick up what was real and what wasn't.

"Where were you?" Eric asked as he held me cradled in his arms.

"The cave. How long was I gone?" I glanced around the room.

"Just a few minutes; but long enough to send all of us into a panic." Pam answered from behind me.

I hadn't imagined Pam, Bubba, Bill, or Sam, Jason, and Calvin.

"Jesus Sookie, you scared the shit out of me, I've never seen anything like that." Jason spoke up.

"Bubba, will you please go and check on the kids." I asked politely. I wasn't ready to see Aidan myself, I knew he'd have too many questions. Bubba would squelch his fears just as easily.

"Tell us what happened Sookie." Eric asked gently.

"I will, but I need some tea to help clear my head, and I need you to put me down, but first, I need to drink from you." I touched Eric on the cheek.

"Sookie, I'm always for a little swap, but I think it can wait." Eric smirked.

"He can't alter vampires. You and I were on a regular schedule, but haven't been for the last week, and it's affected me, made me more susceptible, I know this because of something he said." I explained my logic, even if it wasn't true.

Eric sat me down on the couch and the bit into his wrist. I drank. I didn't think about the audience we were having but as I finished up I could tell I had made several in my company uncomfortable. It seemed only Pam and Eric weren't bothered by it.

"Sorry everyone, but I can't take any more chances." I explained and Sam brought me the tea I'd asked for earlier.

"Thanks Sam." I smiled.

"Ok, Sookie, you have your blood, and tea, now tell us what happened." Eric said as gently as if he were talking to Adele.

"It was different this time. In my mind I was gone for a full day. It started right where we left off. He kept conversing with me on the lawn. He told me a few things about himself, and then I went through my day." I continued with explaining in more detail my conversations with Aidan, Eric, spending the next day at home, talking to Mike, and then Eric's confession to me, ending with my time in the cave." I told everyone leaving out the bath.

"Eric, I can do some research on this Jinx, try to find out some of the people he's worked for in the past." Bill spoke up first.

"No, that won't matter, he never works for the same person twice, or work for anyone involved with his victims." I answered before Eric could answer.

"What about talking to other Imps?" Calvin suggested.

"Claude will know if there are any others around, he can sense them." Pam responded.

"What are we going to do to protect Sookie in the mean time." Sam spoke up.

"She's going to have to have a vampire with her at all night time hours, we'll ramp up her blood intake for awhile, but during the day is when she's at danger." Eric's frustration was starting to come through his calm demeanor.

"You can't keep me safe. No one can, we have to concentrate on finding him, how to hold him, and who hired him." My words trembled.

"Eric, do you think we should involve the new council." Pam turned to her maker.

"No, Eric you can't let them know. I'm already seen as a weakness. You've only been King for a week. You can't let this cause an issue for the state." I cried out.

"Sookie is right. This is not a state issue, it's a personal one, and we must keep them separate for now." Eric stated starting at me with great concern.

"Sookie, Bubba and Bill will stay with you for now. Pam and I must go into Shreveport. I have several contacts I want to try and reach regarding Jinx. I'll be back before sunrise, tomorrow night I'll have Andrew come out to be with Bubba. We'll keep a two vampire rotation at night. You should be watched at your shop by the two were's, but it's the drive and before dark we need more people on you." Eric looked to the others in the room.

"Well doesn't everybody jump up and say hey I'll stay with you Sookie." I smarted off to them.

"Sookie its not that, but Calvin and I have to work, and not too many of the pack like being over here with your history." Jason explained.

"I've got to run the bar Sookie, if I had some other help I'd be here in a heartbeat, but I just can't drop everything anymore." Sam told me with shame.

"Its ok guys. The kids are here with me, and Mike, I'll be at work most of the time, and I'm sure Claude and Dermot will be willing to help." I teased.

"Why don't we all clear out of here and let you get some rest." Calvin spoke up.

With that Calvin, Jason, and Sam took their leave.

"I'll do an outside patrol." Bill told me and then headed out the door.

"Sookie, do not hesitate to call me if you feel something is not right. But try and rest. I know you're exhausted I can feel it in your very essence." Eric consoled me and then kissed me tenderly.

Pam and Eric left without another word. I went upstairs to see the kids for myself. Adele was asleep in her crib, and Aidan was asleep with Bubba sitting next to his bed on the toy chest. Bubba was staring out the window.

"Are you tired of babysitting Bubba?" I asked him.

"No, Miss Sookie, but I sure am tired of people trying to hurt you. Just doesn't seem right for one person to have so many people try and come after you and these babes." Bubba told me and then stared back off into space.

I went into the kitchen and poured myself some more tea, only this time I put some sleeping draught in that Amelia had given me once before. Maybe if dreams weren't possible then Jinx couldn't get in.

Once in my room I settled down for the night, and was asleep before my head hit the pillow. I didn't dream at all. Usually I can remember something I dreamt, but when I woke up on Monday morning there had been no dreams.

I showered and dressed for my day at work. Then I went and knocked on Mike's door, it was time he knew about all that had been going on. By the time we'd finished half a pot of coffee I had him caught up on the last several days and everything there was to know about Jinx.

Mike helped me get the kids ready, and then followed me to work. Once Adele and I were safe and sound at the shop he took Aidan on to school. Monday proved to be a very busy day for us. We had several new people in the store who had heard about us from friends who'd been in the shop on Saturday. Evidently we were the talk of the town. I soon realized that we would need to hire someone else to work. There soon would be too much work for the four of us. When it finally quieted down around two o'clock I called the local papers to put in a help wanted ad. I was getting ready to leave and pick up Aidan around five when Mike came into the shop. It was the first time he'd been inside.

"You've done a great job in a really short time." Mike told me as he glanced around the store.

"Thanks, there are things I'd still like to do, but I really feel like this is a good start." I smiled graciously.

"I thought I'd follow you to pick up Aidan, and then Claude will meet you about half way home and follow you home." Mike explained.

"Thanks Mike, I'm sorry to inconvenience you." I told him as I got Adele ready to leave.

Once I picked up Aidan, and we waved goodbye to Mike we headed home. Aidan begged me to go the back roads so we could stop and see the house but I'd been warned to drive on the interstate only. Aidan was so disappointed that he threatened to pout the rest of the way home.

Claude pulled up behind us as we got on the interstate. He drove too close for my taste, and Dermot was with him and it was obvious they were in some kind of argument.

_Aidan can you read Claude and Dermot._

_Mom you told me not to read someone without permission._

_Yes I did, but Mommy is asking you if you can read them, not listen in on their conversation._

_I can read them, they are coming in clearer than normal because they are both angry._

_OH, is everything ok between them._

_Uncle Dermot wants to go after Jinx, and Claude thinks its too dangerous the two of them don't have enough power anymore._

_Thank you Aidan, I promise tomorrow we will go to the house, it should be almost done._

_Ok, do you want me to keep listening._

_No, that won't be necessary._

It was wrong of me to use my son to listen in on the two fairies behind us, but I needed Claude and Dermot focused on me, not their bickering.

As I pulled off the interstate at the Bon Temps exit it was starting to get dark. It would be pitch black by the time I got home. I knew Eric was awake, and tonight I could feel Pam too. That could only mean one thing. Pam and Eric had recently taken one another's bond. It was very rare for me to feel Pam, only once before when she was injured and Eric fed her could I feel her in our bond. Although she says that she can feel me quite often.

When I finally pulled in the drive way at home Andrew and Bubba were already on the front porch.

Andrew walked out to the car and opened my door.

"Mrs. Northman, it's a pleasure to see you again." Andrew said as he gave me his hand to assist me out of my car.

"It's nice to see you too Andrew." I told him as I opened the back door to get Adele out of her car seat.

Aidan had already unbuckled himself and was climbing out. "Hi, I'm Aidan, who are you?" My son said as he walked by Andrew.

"Hi, I'm Andrew, I'm here to stay with you tonight while Mr. Northman is away." Andrew was a bit formal for Aidan, and I could tell he took an instant disliking to him.

"Aidan, go on into the house with Bubba." I scooted him on the rear and gathered our bags.

Andrew rushed to be of assistance and gathered everything up out of my arms. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, that's it, you can leave them at the door and I'll bring them in." I told Andrew and carried Adele to the front door.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Andrew questioned.

"No, I'm sorry Andrew, but I'm not. I don't make a habit of inviting more vampires into my house than necessary. Pam, Eric, Bubba, and Bill currently have the only invites." I answered cordially.

"Surely you realize I can protect you better if I'm nearby, and have an invitation inside." Andrew stammered in disbelief.

Bubba had come back to the door by then and was picking up the bags. "If Ms. Sookie says you stay outside tonight, then you stay outside. I'll let you in if there's trouble. But Eric doesn't like it when we upset Ms. Sookie."

"Of course Bubba, I was only trying to help." Andrew responded obviously perturbed.

I went ahead and took Adele in hoping that I hadn't just made a friend into an enemy but I just couldn't take the chance.

Claude had witnessed the whole thing from his car, but he and Dermot did not get out. So I called his cell phone once I got the kids settled in the living room.

"Are you coming in for dinner?" I asked as I opened the refrigerator door.

"Who's the new vamp you wouldn't let in the house?" Claude asked curiously.

"Andrew, he's a newly turned vampire, he's currently working for Eric and I don't want to risk him around the children just yet." I answered his curiosity.

"Dermot and I are going to leave. You have good protection tonight. Tomorrow you need to get some sun, make sure to drink from Eric tonight, I'll meet you at work in the afternoon." Claude told me but without his usual flair.

"Claude, do you know something I don't?" I wondered out loud.

"I could write books, and books of thing I know that you don't, but Dermot and I have some contacts that we can only meet with at night. Eric wants Jinx's head before Saturday, and so does Niall, so I have my work cut out for me." Claude laughed and hung up.

I fished out of the refrigerator two bottles of True Blood and heated them in the microwave. Then I took lasagna out of the freezer and stuck it in the oven for Aidan and me. I took Bubba his drink and walked outside to give Andrew one too. He was sitting on the porch swing.

"Here I thought you'd like something to drink." I handed it to him.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry about before, I just thought after the summit you trusted me more." Andrew explained.

"Andrew I trust you, but I'm very cautious about my children. They think Bubba is family and would be more comfortable with him in the house. Someone needs to do patrols outside." I played off my anxiety about Andrew.

"Sure, I understand, you're just being a good Mom." He smiled then and I could see all the youth still in him. I couldn't help but think what a shame it was that he'd been turned.

I went back inside and fixed a salad and some bread to go with dinner. After we ate I cleaned up the kitchen and gave the kids a bath. I kept thinking that I'd be glad when two hours of my day wasn't spent driving and my evenings at home weren't filled with vampire angst. Saturday couldn't come soon enough for my taste. We'd be married, we'd move into our new home. Eric would be home every night because he could work from our new home once all the wards were in place. Four more days.


	17. Chapter 17

It was close to dawn when I felt someone slip into bed with me. I assumed it was Eric because I could feel the coolness of his body. I turned to kiss him and was caught off guard to see Pam.

"Is everything alright?" I asked her with fear in my voice. Pam had never done this before.

"No. But it will be soon we hope. I was following a lead on Jinx when I got ambushed. I was wounded and when I finally got back to Fangtasia I had lost a lot of blood, and Eric had to feed me. When I woke tonight I still wasn't doing well so Eric had to feed me again. Now I'm better but Eric is weak. He sent me to feed you because he's given too much blood recently. He's gone underground for the next 24 hours to recover so I've been assigned to you until he's back." Pam told me impatiently.

"Oh, Pam, I'm so sorry. You don't have to feed me. I just took a lot of blood from Eric the night before last. I should be ok." I told her pushing her hair out of her face to see that she was still exhausted.

"Sookie, we can not be too careful. You don't drink that much. Just do it, and then I'll go to bed." Pam insisted.

It was strange to drink from Pam. I wanted to fight against it, but I knew I'd lose. She was still much stronger than I was. She slit her wrist for me and I drank. After three pull I stopped because Pam's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed on the pillow.

"My God Sookie, that was incredible. No wonder Eric refuses to share." Pam laughed.

"Damnit Pam, I thought something was wrong." I hit her with the pillow.

"I'm going to bed. Although I can't wait until you move into the new house and I don't have to sleep underground when I spend the day." Pam smiled and waved as she went into the closet.

I lay back on my pillow since I was up for the day. If Pam had been injured she must have been close to finding something out. That means Eric probably followed tonight. He sent Pam here so I wouldn't see him. After everything we've been through he still hid so much from me. I knew he was trying to protect me but I hated this. Even our bond was off. I could feel Pam now more than Eric.

I went ahead and got out of bed. I showered and got ready for work. I woke the kids early, got them breakfast, and left for work without waking Mike. I needed to keep my mind busy so I wouldn't dwell on what was going on with Eric.

Once I dropped off Aidan, I stopped at the local coffee shop and got the largest cup they had. It tasted awful, but I needed the caffeine fix. When I arrived at the shop I felt better. I got so much done before the shop opened that once it did I got to spend time on the sales floor greeting and talking to customers. It was lunchtime before I knew it. I ate a sandwich at my desk, and fed Adele while working on ordering more jewelry for the shop.

After lunch I decided to head home. I had a few things I wanted to do before the wedding and I couldn't get them done if I didn't leave at least one day this week early. I stopped and picked up Aidan, who wasn't very happy about leaving early. But when he found out we were headed out to Alcide's he perked right up.

I knew Eric hadn't wanted the other supes to know there was a problem with me. But I trusted Alcide. At one time I thought I could love Alcide, but things changed quickly. When I arrived at his house I realized he wasn't home. I called his cell phone.

"Sookie, I was just thinking about you." Alcide answered.

"Really, something good I hope." I responded flirtatiously.

"Always, I was trying to figure out what you get a King and his Queen for a wedding gift." Alcide told me.

"How about dinner with the Queen and kiddo's tonight, and I'll think of something." I told him trying to keep it light.

"Sure, sure, at your place?" Alcide asked.

"No, too crowded right now, how about your place say in like fifteen minutes." I told him.

"I take it you're already at my place, and it isn't a social call." Alcide turned serious.

"You betcha." I told him not wanting Aidan to pick up on my tone.

"It might be closer to twenty, but I'm headed that way." Alcide told me and hung up.

I went ahead and got both kids out of their car seats so that they could get some fresh air and get rid of penned up energy before Alcide got there.

When he pulled up Aidan was climbing a tree in the front yard.

"Be careful buddy, you don't need any broken bones." Alcide hollered from his truck.

"Aww, Uncle Alcide I'm a good climber." Aidan called back.

"Come on in Aidan, I'm sure Uncle Alcide has some cookies you can swipe." I hollered at my son and he swung off the branch he was on.

The three of us followed Alcide into the house. We got Aidan settled with cookies and milk in the kitchen and then went to Alcide's study to talk.

"Ok, what's up Sookie." Alcide looked at me with such intensity it made me shiver.

"What do you know about Imps?" I asked Alcide

"Magical creatures similar to fairies. There are very few left in our world because they've been captured and slaughtered over the years. They each have a specialty and have been used by less than savory people throughout history to get what they want." Alcide answered.

"Have you ever met one?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Once when I was little. We had one in the area, and my father came across one in the woods while hunting. He was child like and had red hair. He struck a bargain with Dad to spare his life. A few years later Dad's business really started taking off. I think Dad asked for the business. To do well, and in return let the imp go free." Alcide explained.

"So were's are able to catch Imps?" I started to have hope.

"The one my Dad caught was sleeping. Evidently if they use their magical powers for very long it wipes them out and they have to recover. He was in the hollow of a tree." Alcide told me.

"Alcide are there caves in this area?" I knew he was being patient with my questions and he hadn't once asked me in return why I was asking about this Imp from his childhood.

"North of here there are caves that we've found during hunts. They are shallow, could hide animals for a little bit, but not long." Alcide explained further.

"Do you have a map of the area so you can show me where the caves are?" I'd have something to show everyone tonight. If Eric could find the cave I was in, then maybe we could lay a trap for Jinx.

"Ok, Sookie, I have to ask, what is going on, you should be thinking about flower arrangements and dresses not Imps, and caves?" Alcide furrowed his brows together.

"Saturday morning I was kidnapped by your Imp. Childlike and with red hair. He's caught me twice now and when he does he alters my thinking. It's so surreal. Eric has been tracking him and two nights ago Pam got injured during pursuit." I explained.

"Why didn't you call me, or why didn't Eric. This is a matter for the counsel. If the vampire King and Queen are in danger, then we should all help out." Alcide said in a more official capacity.

"Alcide, no, this is why you haven't been called. Eric has barely had time to accept his position. He's still getting others to accept him as King." I pleaded.

Aidan came in with chocolate chip mouth. Our conversations halted for a little while. Aidan kept our attention with his own childlike questions. When he finally announced he was ready for dinner. Alcide and I headed to the kitchen,

We had steaks, baked potatoes, and a salad. After dinner Alcide got out a map of the area and showed me where Jinx was found by his father, and then where the caves were located. It made sense it wasn't that far from Shreveport.

I thanked Alcide after I helped him clean up the dinner mess and he helped me get the kids into the car. I headed towards Fangtasia. Eric needed to know this information now. It had been dark for sometime so I knew that he'd be worried because I wasn't at home yet. But I didn't feel that worry. As a matter of fact I didn't feel anything. I couldn't feel Eric at all. The closer I got to Fangtasia the more this concerned me.

I pulled up to Fangtasia and drove to the employee entrance. Eric's car was here, but I still couldn't feel him being near me. I put Adele in the sling, grabbed the diaper bag, and Aidan's hand and went in through the employee entrance using the code to unlock the door.

I could hear the music pumping in the main room. No one was in the back hall as I headed to Eric's office. The door was open but when I got there the room was empty. I used the intercom button on Eric's phone to call out to the bartender she told me that Eric was in the basement. I wasn't sure what he was doing so I set Aidan up with a game on the computer and headed to the basement with Adele.

I opened the basement door and called down to Eric. If he had company I didn't want to disturb him.

"Eric, I'm here with the kids. Can you come up to the office for a minute?" I called down to him.

I heard some chains moving around and then Eric appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Eric asked angrily.

"I have some information on Jinx, I wanted to let you know as soon as I could." I told him. Somehow he was keeping his feeling from me. He was a blank slate.

Eric headed up the stairs and reached out to take my hand. "I told you we would handle this." Eric said obviously irritated at me.

"How are you blocking me?" I turned the questions to him.

"I had you drink from Pam, she's more potent to you now. I couldn't have Jinx using our bond against us." Eric told me shamefully.

I had to shake off what Eric was telling me. But I could already tell that the power of being King had changed him.

"We went five years on only one sip a year, and our bond was strong enough for you to feel my pain in childbirth. This is not me drinking from Pam and suddenly I can't feel you. You've done something else. We will talk about that later. Right now I'm going to show you where Jinx was last seen." I told him and stomped into his office.

Aidan was sitting in Eric's big chair. I had to laugh at how small he looked when all of the items were so big around him. "Honey can you lay out the map Uncle Alcide gave us?" I asked of Aidan.

He grinned at both of us and got out the map. I leaned over it and told Eric of my conversation with Alcide. I showed him the location of the tree he'd been found in before, and then the closeness of the caves to that location.

"That isn't far from where Pam got injured. I had no idea there were caves so close to us. They don't show up on any regular maps." Eric shook his head in disbelief.

"Eric, this is not a time to beat yourself up. The point is we know where he likes to hide. If you get a team of trackers, and let them catch his scent you might stand a chance at catching him while he rests. Use the pack. Alcide said they'd help." I explained to him.

Eric was ready to argue when the intercom buzzer went off. "What is it?" he snapped.

"Sir, there is a fairy in the parking lot who'd like to see you." The waitress answered.

"I'll see to him." Eric told her and then looked up at me. "Can you let Claude in the back door?" He said as he lifted Aidan on to his lap and sat down in his chair.

I walked down the employee hallway and looked out the employee door. It wasn't Claude or Dermot I saw. But the fairy standing outside was one that I'd seen before but had long forgotten but I knew him as a were, not a fairy. I swung open the door.

"What are you doing here?." I whispered.

"Sookie, what are you doing here?" He glanced at me nervously.

"Me, what about you, Eric got a call that a fairy was waiting for him in the parking lot, and I find you instead." I was just flabbergasted.

"Let's go inside, and I'll explain." He said as he reached over and turned me around carefully placing his hand at the small of my back. It was such an intimate gesture.

We walked silently through the hall. Once we were in Eric's office he closed the door behind us.

"Ah, you must be Preston. Thank you for coming on such short notice." Eric said from his chair. He then noticed my tension, and the glances I was giving Preston.

"Sookie, my love, are you alright." Eric asked curiously.

"Yes, of course, I'm fine I just was expecting Claude or Dermot is all." I explained and stepped away from Preston and towards Eric's desk.

Eric had Adele in his lap, and Aidan sitting on the desk.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your family time Eric, but I was under the assumption that I was immediately needed." Preston said trying to cover his shock that I was with Eric and had two children.

"Yes, I assume Claude told you of our problem with Jinx, so I was wondering if you'd be able to help us lure him to us giving your special abilities." Eric explained.

"What abilities?" I asked.

"Sookie, Preston is a shape shifter. He can change at will and make his victims think he is someone he is not." Eric explained to me.

"Like a hurt werewolf." I answered.

"Yes, but in this case I want him to be You." Eric said sharply but not missing that I had some distinct feelings about Preston because Eric kept looking at me strangely.

"I'm not that kind of shifter. I can't make myself appear to be Sookie. I can be any animal you want, but not human." Preston explained.

"I see, well I'm sure that we can figure out how to use that. The point is that vampires can't get anywhere near where he's hiding. We need someone to go under his radar, and trap him. Do you think you could do that?" Eric questioned Preston.

"Eric, you can't ask someone to put their lives in danger for us." I protested.

"Sookie, I wouldn't be in danger. I'd just be a decoy." Preston insisted trying to play it off.

"Why do I get the distinct feeling you know one another?" Eric questioned us both.

"Because we do know one another; Sookie and I met several years ago." Preston tried to act coy.

"How did you meet? I don't remember you being in the area before." Eric continued.

"Niall introduced us. I was in the area working for him, and we dropped in on Sookie one winter night." Preston answered daring me to say otherwise.

Actually Eric, Preston was pretending to be an injured were in my woods, I found him brought him into my home, fixed him up, and had sex with him on Christmas Eve was running through my mind, over, and over again. This was the first I'd actually heard of Niall's involvement, but somehow it didn't surprise me.

The intercom buzzer rang and Eric was called to the front of the bar. As soon as he left I turned on Preston.

"What in the hell? Did Niall pay you to sleep with me?" My heart was beating so fast.

"Niall paid me to keep you company, I didn't plan on sleeping with you, it just happened. And don't deny that you wanted it as much as I did." Preston answered with passion in his eyes.

"Do you realize that Eric and I were together then, that I was already bonded to him? He can't find this out, it should have never happened." I was starting to panic.

"Do you really think that I want the King of Louisiana after my head? I was called to do a job, I'm here to do it." Preston barely got out before Eric walked back into the office.

"Why would I want your head?" Eric questioned Preston but stared me down. I was trying to get my heartbeat under control but I just couldn't calm down with Preston so close to me.

"Sookie, am I missing something?" Eric was starting to get suspicious.

"Uncle Eric, leave Mom alone, she just doesn't want you to get angry because she loves you so much." Aidan piped up.

I shot Aidan that hush look.

"Why would I get angry with your Mommy?" Eric asked Aidan realizing he knew the answer to his questions.

"Because she had a sleep over with Preston silly." Aidan answered while still drawing a picture at Eric's desk.

"A sleep over. Is our son telling me that you and Preston were lovers Sookie?" Eric's temper was rising quickly.

Preston stepped between us before I could answer. "Eric, I spent the night at Sookie's house. She gave me shelter before I moved on. She has a good heart. Nothing more."

"I think you're lying to me. Sookie, I need to know who I'm working with, did you sleep with Preston?" Eric asked me point blank.

"Yes, we did. You and I were separated. It was Christmas Eve. I was alone, and lonely, and Preston appeared to me as an injured were. I brought him into my home, patched him up. It just happened. We've never seen one another again until today." I looked into Eric's eyes to bear my soul to him.

"Just when I think I know everything there is to know about my bride to be there is another facet to her." Eric said and sat back down at his desk.

The tension had just started to ease when Pam burst through the door.

"Eric, you need to answer your fucking cell phone." Pam hollered.

"You knew I was underground, no reception, what has you in such a state." Eric wondered.

"I was going to say Sookie didn't come home and no one had heard from her but I see that's now no reason to be concerned. Well Hello, who are you?" Pam stated trying to smooth out her ruffles.

"Preston, pleasure to meet you." He grinned shamelessly.

"Oh my, I bet you would taste yummy." Pam responded.

"Pam, meet Preston, Sookie's ex-lover, he's here to help us lure Jinx into a trap." Eric smirked.

"Sookie, you are always so full of surprises." Pam grinned.

I couldn't help but be irritated.

"If you don't need me anymore I'll take the kids home and get them ready for bed." I told Eric.

"Of course my lover, I'll be home in a few. I think we'll wait and spring the trap tomorrow night while you are preoccupied with your bachelorette party." He smiled at me.

"I figured we'd cancel that with everything going on." I spoke up.

"No, we will use it as a cover. I'm not supposed to be there, but many women of the area are, so it will be a good distraction for those paying too much attention. Just don't bring anyone else home." He joked.

Eric picked up Aidan and Adele and brought them over to me. He leaned over and kissed me thoroughly all for show. "I'll walk you out my lover."

After we got the kids in the car seats Eric walked over to me. He cupped my head and kissed me until my toes sang and my knees went weak.

"I am your last lover, it does not matter who came before me, but I will be your last and only from here on out." Eric said passionately.

"You have always been my only lover. I've had people to pass the time while we have played this game between us of trying to deny what we are to one another. But it is always you in the end." I told him honestly.

"I know I've been distant, it will be better soon. I promise my love." For good measure he kissed me once more. "I'll be home in a few, I'd like to spend the night in bed with you if that works for you."

"I'll be looking forward to it." I replied and started the car.


	18. Chapter 18

I felt better driving home tonight than I had in weeks. Eric and I were ok. We were both focused on us. We were not letting anyone come between us whether it was ally, enemy, past or present. Tomorrow night he was going to rid us of Jinx one way or another. I realized that I needed to decide what type of Queen I wanted to be, and then share with him how I felt. He had a hard time trying to protect me, hide from me, or share with me. I hated being left in the dark because curiosity got the best of me, but at the same time I didn't really know that I wanted to know all of Eric's secrets and plans, but what I did want was our home life to calm. For us to get into a routine that our kids could adjust to and be happy in. I just had to hope that Saturday brought it all to a happy end.

I pulled up the house and both kids were sound asleep. Bubba was sitting on the porch waiting for me. As soon as the car came to a stop Bubba was lifting Aidan out of the car and carrying him upstairs. I got Adele and followed behind him. Once we had the kids in bed Bubba and I went downstairs.

"You ok Ms. Sookie?" Bubba wondered.

"I am Bubba, sorry if I worried you, I just stayed in town for dinner and stopped by Fangtasia before coming home." I explained to him.

"I wasn't worried, I knew you weren't in any trouble, but Pam sure dashed out of here in a panic." Bubba told me.

"I saw her at Fangtasia, anyone else here tonight?" I asked as I got Bubba a drink and got the coffee ready for in the morning.

"Mr. Bill stopped by, but once he saw I was alone he gone on home. That boy came out too, but Pam told him to go back into town." Bubba answered my question.

"I'm going to get ready for tomorrow. Eric will be here shortly. Make yourself comfortable." I told him and headed towards my room.

I went through my closet to decide what I should wear to work, that would work for the bachelorette party too. I decided on my black skirt suit. I could wear the corset top underneath the suit jacket and replace the jacket with my leather jacket before going to the club. That reminded me that I needed to arrange childcare for tomorrow night. I called Claude.

"I'm busy, I'm sorry I haven't been by, but I've got my hands full right now." Claude answered the phone.

"I won't keep you long, I was just curious about tomorrow night." I answered him quickly.

"That's why I'm so busy. I'm making all the preparations. I have the entertainment, the food, the decorations, and of course the added security. Plus I can't be on the floor since half the guest list would want to eat me." Claude flustered.

"Does that mean you won't be there at all, or just behind the scenes?" I really wanted to ask if he was helping Eric.

"I'll be behind the scenes. I'm giving Mike the night off, I figured he'd appreciate that, and then Dermot will be on a side job." Claude gave me what I needed.

"Ok, Thanks for doing all of this for me. I know it's a lot of work. I'm sure we'll have fun. What time should I be there?" I hurried since I felt Eric come near. Strange how now I could feel him and earlier I felt nothing. He had to be doing something to block me.

"Pam will pick you up at your shop around 7. I've got to go; I'll see you tomorrow night." Claude hung up before I could respond. He did that a lot.

I put my cell on the charger as I heard the front door open and close. I heard Eric speak to Bubba, and then the bedroom door opened. In two quick steps he was lifting me up to him and kissing me.

"These last two weeks have been dreadful." Eric told me as he set me back down.

"For me too, I feel like we haven't had any time together." I told him as I sat down on the bed.

"We have a plan in place for tomorrow. I'm not going to share it with you in case he tries to enter your mind. Just go to your party tomorrow night and enjoy it. By the time its over I'll meet you back here and fill you in on the details." Eric told me as he sat down next to me.

"Eric, what were you doing in the basement tonight?" I leaned into his shoulder and took his hand into my slowly drawing circles with my fingers.

"I was just waking up. I slept down there in a cellar of dirt to try and recover faster after all the blood donations I had to give Pam." Eric explained.

"How are you blocking our bond?" These were the questions I had to have answers to, not details on running the kingdom.

"Sookie, our bond sometimes clouds my judgment. Now that I'm King I have to think clearer. When I watched Jinx take you right before my eyes I couldn't stand it. I felt you were safe, that you weren't afraid, but not being able to sense where you were, or what was going on with Jinx during the day hours it brought upon rage I hadn't felt in years. I have to be able to rein that in. So I had you drink from Pam. So that maybe I would feel her first before you. When that didn't work I contacted Amelia. She had been using Bobby's formula to come up with a drink that would help me control our bond. I can feel your essence but not your feelings, and I can block you from feeling anything." Eric took the time to explain.

I knew what this meant. It worked, and he would continue to use it or else he wouldn't have bothered to tell me about it. This is how we worked. He told me after he tested. This I had to accept as how it would be.

"About Preston, I hope you didn't hold it against him." I told him as I looked up into his eyes.

"Jealousy is not a good look on me. I'm not used to it. But I have dealt with him just like Bill, and Quinn. They are beneath me. They can only be used as my servants to do my will. If I put them as my equal, as unfortunately Mike is, it drives me crazy." Eric confessed.

"I had no feelings for Preston, it was just lust. Bill, Quinn, it was just curiosity and denial. Mike is the father of my children; I had a life with him. But he is not your equal. If anything it is he who feels jealous of you, and my undying love for you. My undying desire for you, my undying loyalty to you." I leaned up to kiss him.

"MMM. I'm sure I'll feel much better on Saturday. It will by a confirmation to both our worlds that we are committed to our life together. A reaffirmation of our vow to last one hundred years, and public exchange of blood and promises. It will show you as Queen, me as King, and us as One. Pam has been filling me in on the details, and I'm sure it will be lovely, and memorable." Eric theatrical side was coming through.

"Eric, no more talking. I just want you to make love to me, make me forget my stress, my worries, my fears; I just want to feel you." I whispered as I pushed him gently back on the bed.

He drew out my pleasure with simple kisses covering my body. Little nips and scrapes of his fangs across all of my tender areas. His hands glided and caressed in such a tender way it reminded me of a butterflies wings. I can't remember when our clothes came off. I just felt like I was having and out of body experience.

When the foreplay stopped and he finally entered me I was as pliable as dough. Our bodies moved in perfect unison that we rose and fell together. Our peaks were simultaneous and his fangs entering my thigh only extended my pleasure. After he drank he wrapped his arms around me and held me to him as he opened his wrist for me. I drank slowly letting him release again from the enjoyment of my pulls.

We were both sated. In total relaxation. It was exactly what we both needed.

We slept holding one another. I woke slightly when he dressed to go down for the day. He kissed me lightly as I told him I'd see him tonight, and to be careful.

When I woke a few hours later I still had the relaxed feeling. I could hear Mike and the kids already up. So I hurried to shower and dress.

I walked in the kitchen to find Adele and Aidan eating oatmeal and bananas. Mike handed me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." I told him as I took over feeding Adele.

"So my boss told me I was off today so that I could watch the kids." Mike said a little irritated.

"Yes, Claude has some plans for me tonight. I hope you don't mind." I wiped up Adele's face since she was done.

"Its not like I have a choice. He is my boss, but what about this Jinx guy?" Mike obviously hadn't slept well.

"They don't want me to worry or know about Jinx in case he accesses my mind again." I explained.

"Do I have to have bodyguards tonight?" Mike questioned.

"I'm sure they'll be on the grounds, but if you prefer they stay outside I can arrange that too." I would be glad when we weren't living in the same house.

"The kids can just stay with me all day if you make sure I have enough milk for the day." Mike told me.

"Since I'll be working late, I'm not going in for a few so I'll be sure that there is plenty for you. I'll also go to the grocery store before I go into work, and make dinner ahead of time for you." I told him trying to smooth over his temper.

I helped clean up the kitchen and then called into the shop telling the girls not to expect me until early afternoon. I went through the kitchen and then sat down and made a grocery list. I was also made a separate list of items I wanted the new house stocked with, and emailed it to Tommy so that when I woke up Sunday morning my new kitchen had all the necessities. That list was very long by the time I went room to room and thought of all the things I'd need.

I checked in with Mike, nursed Adele, and then headed to the store. I went to Albertson's and ran into Hoyt's Mom. We stopped and talked for a bit, and then continued on our way. She was thinking how nice I always looked now, but that it was just a shame that I was going straight to hell. It made me chuckle inside to read some of the people's thoughts.

Even the bag boy had thoughts about me. Evidently even though I hardly came into Bon Temps people still wagged there tongues about me.

As I was loading the groceries into my cart I heard a familiar thought process. It was Tara.

"Hey girl, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be running that new shop of yours." Tara hollered at me.

"I just needed to run a few errands before going into work. I'm staying late tonight and then going to my bachelorette party. Are you coming?" I asked her.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. The invite promised lots of fun, and surprises." Tara teased.

"Really, I didn't see them but I'll take your word for it. I'm glad you'll be there, I didn't even get to make a guest list, so who knows who else might be there." I told Tara.

"Girl don't worry about it, just have a good time. Claude will take care of everything. Who knows we might actually get to see that bod of his after all." Tara raised her eyebrows at me.

"You're right. Well I better get this food home. I'll see you tonight." I told her and waved good bye as I slid into my seat.

I was turning onto Hummingbird Lane when Jinx popped in next to me. I swerved but got control quickly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but catching you alone is becoming more difficult." Jinx said as I pulled into the drive way.

"I thought you were done with me." I questioned him praying he wasn't here for another stunt.

"I am, I just stopped in to say no hard feelings, and that I hope you have a great life. I even brought you a wedding gift." He said as he handed me a wrapped package with a bow.

"Should I wait until Saturday to open it?" I questioned.

"I'd prefer that; give me a chance to get out of town. I get my payment tonight, and I'll be gone by tomorrow. You take care Sookie; I hope I don't see you again." He grinned and then was gone.

I closed my eyes and waited. When I opened them back I hadn't moved. I took a deep breath opened my door, and unloaded the groceries. By the time I'd made my fourth trip in the house Mike came downstairs.

"Sorry, I was working in the attic. I'm setting up an office in there, along with a workout room." Mike told me.

"Its ok, but I'm surprised that you didn't just wait and turn my room into your office." I told him as I began to put the groceries away.

"I thought I'd need a spare room for overnight guests, or possibly a room mate." He explained.

"Sure, you can do what you'd like. Just let me know if I need to help with anything." I smiled and kept working.

I finished up and fixed everyone a simple lunch of sandwiches. After we ate, and I took care of Adele's needs I changed clothes for the rest of the day and night.

I came out dressed to the nine's with my evening makeup and hair do. Mike gave me one look of disgust and desire and then walked into the other room. I kissed the kids and told them to be good and headed into town. On the drive over I called Eric's cell and left him a voicemail that Mike was pissy so to try and avoid him, and that Jinx stopped by to say goodbye and leave a wedding gift which I left on the dresser if he wanted to take a look at it before Saturday.

I arrived to a busy shop and quickly lost track of time helping customers and working on our first email newsletter. We'd compiled a list of 50 emails, which was awesome for just a few days open.

When the sun went down I felt Eric and Pam wake up for the night. I went into the employee bathroom to check myself in the mirror and when I came out the girls had closed up and Pam was already there looking stunning in a tight fuchsia dress.

All of my employees were coming tonight so they were rushing off to get ready themselves.

"Pam you look stunning." I told her.

"I know. You don't look to shabby yourself, but I pictured something a little more daring for tonight." She told me, and then held out a gift bag for me.

I knew before I opened it that she wanted me to wear it tonight. It was gorgeous, but much more Pam than me. I slipped it on and it was all I could do to breathe. It was red, one shoulder, and hugged my body like a glove. It was so short I dared not to bend at the waist for anything as I couldn't wear any undergarments with it that wouldn't show. The heels she picked to with it were at least five inches tall and black. This was a "Come Fuck Me." Look if I'd ever seen one.

I walked out of the bathroom for approval, and Pam's grin said it all. "Now everyone will know why you are Queen." Pam laughed and led me out to her car.

It was good forty five minute drive to Claude's club, but Pam seemed to make it in twenty. The parking lot seemed full to me for being a day the club was closed.

"Pam, how many people did you invite?" I asked as she pulled into the parking spot.

"All the female vamps and were's in the kingdom, and several you met at the Summit from surrounding kingdoms. Then of course your human friends, so around 100 or so." She said casually.

One hundred supes at a bachelorette party, what was she thinking. I took a deep breath and then followed her to the front door.

I could hear the bass from the music inside from the car. I could also hear the catcalls the women we're making. It was ladies night after all. Once inside my eyes adjusted to the dark with strobe lights. There was a very well built man on the stage gyrating to the beat of the music in various forms of undress. He'd obviously been a firefighter to begin with and was swinging his hose around between his legs.

Pam escorted me to a center table. Various people I recognized came by between dances. Then the lighting changed with the music and a dozen men came out onto the stage. The women around screamed and sighed. It was a sight I'd never before experienced. It was obvious to me that the men on stage were Were's. I even recognized a few from Alcide's pack. The Were women were practically salivating as these men performed their well practiced routine. Then there was a roar from the center stage I recognized. Quinn.

Oh my God. Quinn was tiger transforming into his beautiful naked self right in the center of the stage. Even the vampires present drooled. Not to mention the Were's and humans. Since I knew what the body felt like up close and personal I was a little embarrassed that this is what he'd be reduced too after Felipe and Eric were done with him. I guess I could be grateful for Claude finding him a job, but Claude knew about Quinn and me and should have never had him here tonight.

Quinn was always a good dancer and the women were throwing themselves at the stage as he made his way over to my table. When he caught my eye it was obvious that he wasn't expecting me to be the bride to be. But he kept up the image. He danced towards me, swung his hips around and thrusted towards me, and then leaned over and kissed my cheek and moved around to the other tables as the women threw money at him.

"Sookie, I can see why you did a detour with that one." Pam whispered in my ear.

The next performer on the stage was a human. Only his blood pumping turned on the vampires. He didn't do much for me but he was good at his job. Waitresses came around getting drink orders and bringing appetizers around. Blood, and alcohol were had by everyone. About an hour into it the house lights came on and Claude's voice came over the speakers.

"Ladies, I hope you are enjoying the show that our performers have been perfecting for you. Please enjoy the bars provided for tonight's occasion. We have come to an intermission in our dancers and so we're going to bring up the bride to be to center stage. Sookie, if you please." Everyone applauded as I stood and walked to the stage where a man had set a throne looking chair out for me. I was very self conscious sitting in the throne in front of everyone in my super tight and short red dress.

"Now ladies, if you haven't had a chance to meet Sookie, I'm going to tell you that you'd never meet anyone with a bigger heart, it doesn't matter what species you are she'll find the best in you. But her heart belongs to the big blonde Viking King we all love to hate." Hoots and hollers went around the room.

"So since our beloved Viking couldn't be here I thought we'd honor him with a little tribute." Claude boomed and the music came on.

My throne turned towards the back of the stage and out came this tall blonde with a Viking helmet and bear skin on. He looked nothing like Eric but the crowd ate it up. He danced, stripped down to his loin cloth and helmet. Moved around the throne enticing the crowd of women to throw money down to him. Then he moved in closer to me thrusting his pelvis in erotic motions. It was all I could do not to burst into laughter at how Eric would react to seeing this. At the end of the song he sat on my lap and gave me a big kiss. The women screamed in pleasure.

I started to stand and go back to my seat when Pam joined me on stage. "Not so fast Sookie. Your time in the spotlight isn't over just yet."

"Now ladies, all of you know that at most bachelorette parties the bride gets embarrassed as she opens up the erotic oils, edible underwear, and sexy lingerie her friends have bought her. Well as you all know I thought those would be wasted on our Viking King. So I'd like to thank all of you for your contributions to the new wardrobe our Queen is receiving along with the jewels to go along with it. As we speak they are being installed in her new custom closet at their new home." Pam stated.

"Oh Pam, you didn't, I didn't need anything." I insisted trying not to sound ungrateful.

"Hush, our Queen but be presentable to her public. Now the final piece of your gift from all of us to you." She handed me a new cell phone. I looked at it strangely not sure what I was supposed to do.

"Programmed into your new phone is the number and info on every woman in this room. Who is proud to call you their Queen, who welcomes your input in the well being of Louisiana, and is willing and ready to assist you at anytime." Pam said proudly.

I smiled gratefully and walked up to the microphone at the end of the stage. "Thank you, all of you, I am so humbled, and grateful that you're all accepting me in this new position. Never before has a kingdom recognized a human Queen. I promise I'll do everything I can to not let you down, and to help our King Eric Northman make our kingdom the best ever." I smiled brightly as I looked upon the many faces.

The crowd erupted in applause.

"Ladies that is your Queen Sookie Northman. Now if you and Pam would find your way back to your seats we'll reboot our entertainment for the evening." Claude's voice spoke out.

The next performers were dressed as vampires, in the old Dracula black and white movies. They were hilarious and sexy at the same time. Before the night was over we heard a two dozen more songs, and saw 30 different men at least. The last half an hour was all the performers out on the floor going from table to table dancing with the different women. I had no doubt in my mind that that there were several hook ups happening tonight with all the money changing hands. Claude's club and all of his performers had to make a killing tonight.

As we made our way to the car after the last guests left Claude came out of hiding. "Did you have fun?" He wondered.

"I did. You did a fabulous job, both of you." I nodded towards Pam too.

"All in a days work, but I have to say that you looked fabulous tonight. The straight performers found you incredibly sexy." He told me as he kissed me on the head.

"Aren't they sweet? I was shocked to see Quinn." I told him.

"Well I purposely hadn't mentioned that to you not wanting you to be pissed, but he's a crowd pleaser, and he's always been in the entertainment business, but not too many people will take him on after the fiascos with Felipe." Claude tried to explain.

"He didn't have to be here tonight." I scolded Claude.

"No, but he made a hell of a lot of money tonight because this crowd recognized his appeal more than the human women." Claude told me.

"I guess so, but still I was embarrassed for him." I told him as we stopped.

"Go home, cuddle up with your real Viking. I'll see you Friday night at the rehearsal for your wedding." Claude kissed me again.

I got in the car with Pam. "I'm driving you straight home. You can get a ride to the shop if you want to go in tomorrow." Pam told me as I buckled my seat belt.

We were getting off at the Bon Temps exit in no time. "Pam have you heard from Eric tonight?" I wondered as I looked at the time. It was almost three.

"I did earlier in the night, but not since your stage time." Pam told me.

I was secretly hoping that Eric hadn't gone after Jinx. That he had gone to work, and was already back at my house waiting for me to come home. I'd drank a lot tonight, but I wasn't drunk since the night lasted so long.

No other cars were in the drive way as we pulled up. But I knew Eric flew a lot between Shreveport and my house but I didn't feel him.

"Pam do you feel Eric?" I asked.

"No, Sookie, I don't." Pam said a little worried.

"Thanks for bringing me home. I'm going to go in and shower off the smell of the Viking wannabe." I told her as I got out of the car.

"Sookie, I'm going to come in with you, Mike and the kids are asleep, and Bubba's out back." Pam told me as she turned off her car.

We both went in careful to be quiet. I escaped to my bathroom and took my shower. I figured Pam had called Eric by now and he would be on his way. I dried off, put on my terry cloth robe and walked back into the living room as I combed out my hair.

"Well, is he on his way?" I asked her in a whisper.

"He's not answering his cell, and Andrew said he hasn't been at Fangtasia all night." Pam answered.

My heart started beating faster as the worry stayed with me. "Did you call Claude to see if Dermot checked in?"

"No, not yet, I was giving Eric time to call back." Pam eyed me with concern.

I reached for my phone and called Claude. "Have you heard from Dermot?" I asked before he even said Hello.

"No, not yet. Don't stress yet Sookie, they have a few hours left." Claude tried to sound soothing.

"Call me if you hear anything." I told him and then hung up.

I called Alcide next and got no answer.

"Pam, tell me I shouldn't be worried." I spoke quietly afraid of waking the house.

"You have nothing to fear. We would know if he was hurt." Pam told me.

I rushed to my bedroom to see if Jinx's gift was still there. It wasn't. Eric had opened it and taken it with him. I curled up on my bed and wept into my pillow. I couldn't tell you why but fear had overwhelmed me. I felt Pam come in and put her hands on my shoulders. Then I felt him. He was happy. He was thinking of me.

"He's coming." I told Pam as I sat back up.

"I know, he's very pleased with himself." Pam smirked.

The front door opened and then Eric strolled in. "Why the long faces?" Eric smiled.

"You really need to learn to answer your cell phone." Pam scolded Eric.

"I wanted to surprise you both, I didn't expect you back as early as you were." He smarted back.

"My lover did you not enjoy your party, you've been crying." Eric noticed suddenly.

"We couldn't reach you, or Dermot, or Alcide. I couldn't feel you, I thought the worse." I told him as I reached towards him.

"They were too drunk to answer." Eric laughed.

"Drunk, what do you mean." I questioned.

"The men threw me a bachelor party tonight. There was drinking, blood, women, poker and other games of chance. I lost money, and laughed for the first time in weeks. There were about a dozen or more there. It was good fun." He told us.

"What of Jinx?" Pam asked irritated she was left out of the loop.

"He's gone. His wedding gift was the name of who hired him. I'm guessing she wasn't at your bachelorette party tonight. But I can't touch her. I have to go through proper channels. But don't worry. Queen Phoebe will get what is coming to her." Eric sneered.

"Phoebe from Iowa. You read the name and then just called off the hunt and had a party." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Yes, she's a Queen, I can't just storm up to Iowa and take her head. You weren't physically harmed. He never touched me. The only thing I can do is lodge a complaint. I'll thank Jinx when I see him for the information you must have been right about him after all." Eric answered.

"This is all unreal. I need some sleep. Tonight has been so bizarre. Pam, thank you for a welcoming and wonderful party. Eric I'm going to bed. It's almost sunrise." I kissed them both on the cheeks and then curled back onto bed.

Pam slipped out and Eric came over to me. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yes, the Viking stripper was very entertaining, I was embarrassed for Quinn, and the gift was overwhelming. But I'm more shocked by your reaction to tonight." I told him.

"Viking stripper, hmmm, Quinn is a stripper, that's hilarious, and I'm glad you like your gift, Pam had told me that she thought the tribute would be better. As far as tonight goes. Sookie, I'm a King. She's a Queen. I'm assuming she's looking for weaknesses in our match up and me as King. What she found was a strong Queen, and a strong King. We passed. I'll lodge a complaint, and keep my eyes out, but there's nothing I can do. I have no desire to wage a war so new into my position." Eric explained as he wrapped me in his arms.

"I guess I have to get used to my King lover, instead of just my lover." I told him as I snuggled into him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry it's been a month since my last post. I've recently added another child to my household and it's kept me more than a little busy. You'd think with all the wicked weather we're having that I'd have plenty of time to write, but that just hasn't been the case when all three kids are home. Thanks for your patience. As always, love to CH for her characters, and love to my readers who stick by me. This story only has 2 more chapters and trust me you'll love the ending.  
**

When I woke up around noon with my body aching I knew I was going to be in trouble today. I hadn't slept well. I kept having nightmares about all the beings that had tried to kill me over the years ending with Queen Phoebe. What a bitch. I could not believe that Eric was so calm. Or maybe he wasn't and he just didn't want me to know. Amelia was getting an earful from me. How dare she go behind my back to help Eric block the bond. I mean I realize there have been times when I wish he didn't feel me, or vice versa, but now that he could block it, I didn't like it one bit.

Aidan came crashing through the door. "I knew you were awake. You must have had lots of fun last night to sleep the day away." He grinned.

"I had fun, but I would have had just as much fun if I'd stayed home with you." I told him as he climbed up into bed with me.

"Dad said to let you sleep, but he's grouchy so I couldn't wait for you to wake up." Aidan went on.

Mike came to the bedroom door with Adele in his arms. "I wouldn't be grouchy if you would stop reading my mind." Mike snapped at Aidan.

"Mike, he can't help it. He's always done it, you just didn't know about it." I told him gently and calm as Adele started to reach for me.

"Sookie, when are you moving out?" Mike changed the topic.

"Well I thought about having all of our stuff, but what is absolutely necessary moved over today and tomorrow. That way on Saturday night after the wedding we can just sleep there and everything will be there." I informed him.

"And what's our visitation plan for next week. Are we splitting up the days and nights like we agreed?" Mike was in a mood.

"Yes, you can have them stay with you on your nights off, and see them during day hours anytime you'd like." I told him keeping calm since his blood pressure was obviously rising.

"Will the guards stop once you're gone?" I could tell he was just irritable today.

"If that's what you want. Bill is just across the graveyard if you ever needed something." I told him.

"What I want is just a chance at as normal of a life as possible, so that I can move on from the craziness that life has been the last month." He said and then handed me Adele and walked out of the room.

I turned to Aidan "Dad will be ok after we get into a new routine at the new house."

"I hope so, because he's no fun anymore." Aidan told me.

"I'll take care of Adele and then get dressed, we can have lunch and start moving things to the new house." I told Aidan.

"Yes!" was all he said before he bounded off my bed.

I did as I'd promised and while I was making quesadillas for lunch I called Tommy.

"Do you have any idea how busy I am between wedding preparations and house decorating?" Tommy said when he answered the phone.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do know how busy you are. I just wanted to let you know that I would be at the house, I am going to start moving stuff over today." It must be my day to settle high strung men.

"What kind of stuff?" Tommy asked.

"I have a storage unit of my children's things, along with some personal items of my own that need to be moved over. Nothing that hasn't already been okay'd." I remembered to smile into the phone so my voice sounded sweet even though I was thinking what an ass he could be.

"Oh fine, security is there now finishing up, you'll need a pass code to get in the gate, so I'll meet you there around 2." Tommy informed me and then hung up not waiting for me to answer.

"How rude!" I said as I hung up my end and then turned my attention to finishing lunch.

We quickly ate lunch and Aidan and I got into the car. Adele was down for her nap, and Mike had tonight off too, so he said she could stay with him. So Aidan and I headed towards the storage unit and loaded the Lexus to the brim and then headed towards the house.

Tommy was not so patiently waiting on us at the gate. "I told you how busy I was today." He stammered.

"Well then maybe you should have allowed me to respond before you so rudely hung up on me." I glared at him.

"Never mind, what do you want your code to be?" He was trying my patience.

"I can set it myself, and you can run along and get back to work." I smiled at him.

"Security has already left, I'll set your pass code, and let you into the house, and then I'll go." Tommy insisted.

"No, Tommy, I have no desire for you to know my pass code, and I have a key, I'll let my self into the house, you may go now, I only called you to inform you that I'd be taking things over because I know you've been in charge of deliveries, and I didn't want you to be unaware, but I am quite capable from here. This is my house too you know." I was trying to be nice in front of Aidan but this boy pushed my buttons.

"Whatever." He snapped as he got into his car and left.

It took me ten minutes to get the gate to open with a passcode, but once it did I felt quite confident in my decision. When the gate closed behind me after I drove through I knew I'd done it right.

Aidan was bursting with excitement as we pulled into the driveway. I stopped by the garage and let him out. We went up to the front door and I opened the door to have the alarm go off. I walked over to the alarm and entered the same code into the alarm pad as the gate and it turned off. See I wasn't an imbecile.

"Mom look, all the furniture is here already." Aidan squealed.

I glanced around the foyer to find it elegantly decorated. However my first thought was it wasn't kid friendly. A conversation I'd have to have with Eric. We went into the kitchen and dining area. The new dining room table was beautiful, and with a glass top on the wood, much better for little hands. I noticed most of my requests for the kitchen had already been filled. We walked into the family room to find it decorated also. It was a perfect combination of relaxation, elegance and kid friendly upholstery. Aidan raced to his bedroom. It had been painted, but was completely empty.

"Let's move your stuff in first. You can start putting it where you want it as I carry it in." I told him, able to feel his disappointment that Eric hadn't had something special put in there for him.

It took a while to get all Aidan's items unloaded while he busied himself putting things away. The big furniture I'd need help moving so I'd call Jason later today to see if he could help after he got off work.

By nightfall Aidan and I had emptied the storage unit of everything but big furniture, the dressers, bookshelves, desk and beds. I had called Jason but he had a date tonight so we went home to catch Eric before he left.

I could feel Eric awake as we pulled into the yard. Then I sensed Mike upset. When we walked into the house Eric and Mike were in the living room together. Eric was holding Adele and Mike was sitting on the couch fuming.

"It's about time you got back." Mike snapped once he saw us.

"Sorry, without any help it took awhile, and I only came back now because I need some muscle." I tried to smooth it over.

"Don't worry my lover, I will help you." Eric ignored Mike and came over to kiss me.

"Do you have time tonight?" I asked not knowing Eric's schedule.

"Yes, I don't have a meeting until 10. I can go with you, and then leave from the house." Eric told me as he continued to cuddle with Adele.

"Mike, do you mind if the kids stay with you so that they can have some dinner?" I asked knowing he'd be irritated either way.

"That's fine." Mike mumbled.

"I'll just feed Adele, and then we can be on our way." I smiled as I took Adele from Eric.

"Uncle Eric, why was my room empty?" Aidan asked innocently.

"I don't understand your question?" Eric responded looking quite puzzled.

"You decorated the other rooms, but mine was empty." Aidan explained.

"You already had things to fill it with, the other rooms had nothing." Eric answered.

"Still, it would have been nice to have at least one new thing." Aidan pouted.

"You my dear boy have a new playroom, a new playground, a pool, and a long driveway to ride a bike on." Eric reminded Aidan.

"I guess." Aidan still pouted.

"How about after the we get moved in, we will see what's missing from your room, and you can pick it out?" Eric asked Aidan trying to coax a smile.

"You shouldn't bribe him." Mike growled at Eric.

"Its not bribery, I wasn't sure what all he had, and I didn't want to buy anything unnecessary." Eric kept his calm demeanor.

"You can't buy his love, and you will never be his father." Mike whispered.

"I have no desire to replace you as his father, my idea is to love him, and be his ally in life." Eric explained to the very frustrated Mike.

I came back into the room with Adele. "Are you ready to go Eric?" I asked as I put Adele down on the floor to play.

"Of course lover." Eric smiled at Mike.

"Aidan, Mommy loves you, and I'll see you in the morning." I leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Aidan, I'll see you tomorrow night at the rehearsal." Eric waved his large hand through Aidan's shaggy hair.

"I'll be back as soon as we get done Mike." I told Mike as we walked out the door.

Eric drove, he always think I'm too slow. Once we got to the storage unit Eric loaded up the big pieces on his own. You could tell he was in a hurry.

"Eric, slow down, we don't have to get it in one trip, I don't even think it will all fit." I stressed to him.

"I can make it work." Eric grunted.

"Its not that, but we don't have to be in a big hurry. There's plenty of time before your meeting." I quipped.

"It's not that, I'd just like some time for other entertainment before my meeting. Pam has warned me that I can't be anywhere near you after tonight except for the rehearsal." Eric grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"That's ridiculous, I'm not the virgin in white." I rolled my eyes.

"All done, now get that virginal white body of yours into the car so we can go sin." Eric laughed.

I loved him like this, relaxed, fun, it felt so real, like everyone else's relationships were.

Unfortunately the house wasn't empty, there was a slew of workers doing last minute touch ups. Closet organizers were there, gardeners, and Tommy who was stocking the bathrooms and kitchens per my list.

"We are never alone." Eric grumbled.

"We are always together my love. You are a part of me. A few more days and we'll have lots of time alone in our home together. Every other weekend and one night during the week the kids will be with Mike and you can have me all to yourself." I teased as I insisted on helping Eric carry some of the furniture pieces.

"Come with me to my study, they are done in there and I have something I need to share with you." Eric took my hand and led the way.

His study already smelled like him. It was rich and masculine in every way.

He closed the door as soon as I stepped in and leaned up against the large mahogany desk.

"I don't want to upset you Sookie, but I need to let you know that Phoebe is on the guest list for our wedding. I thought for sure after what has happened that she would not come, however Pam informed me earlier tonight that she RSVP'd, and intends to attend the wedding, she has made arrangements to arrive tomorrow night." His voice had an icy tone to it as he told me.

"I see, and I suppose next you are going to tell me that there is nothing that you can do about it." I matched his tone.

"She is a Queen. It's a dangerous enemy to have, I can promise you she won't get anywhere near you without guards, and I will not let it ruin our day." Eric reached out to touch my face.

"I understand, but it is not me I'm worried about. Our children will be there Eric. My family and friends. Ones I love who aren't as well equipped to take on a Vampire Queen." I could even hear the strain in my voice.

"Sookie, I promise, I will not let anything happen. We have a lot of security at the wedding, we have extra security for all of us between tomorrow and Sunday." Eric tried to comfort me.

"You better get going. I have a very busy day tomorrow and the rehearsal tomorrow night." I plastered the fake smile I used to use for annoying customers at the bar.

"You are forgetting that I can feel what your feeling, I know you are upset, I'm not happy about it either but we have to show her that she couldn't damage us." Eric wrapped me in his arms and held me close.

Then he leaned down to kiss me. It always amazed me that seven years later his kiss still made me quiver. The glide of his hand from the small of my back up to the back of my neck made me ache for more of his touch.

When he broke off the kiss I shivered, not because the cold but because of the intensity of the kiss, it was like our first and last kiss rolled into one.

"I guess that will be our last kiss until you become my true wife." Eric teased and then kissed my head.

He walked me to the garage. His corvette was parked there and he slid into it.

"Sookie, I love you, I'll see you tomorrow night, don't get cold feet." Eric grinned and shut the door.

"I love you too." I headed towards my car and followed him out. We turned opposite ways at the end of the very long driveway.


	20. Chapter 20

Friday morning was spent moving mine and kids' personal items to the new house. Adele and Aidan were both excited about the move. Aidan kept telling me what Adele was thinking. I could read her as easily as he could, but the smiles and laughter were all I needed. We'd just pulled back into the drive way of Gran's house when Claude pulled in behind us.

He looked dashing in his navy blue suit. He flashed me that winning smile as he met me at the door.

"You look very handsome Claude."

"Thanks, you however should look stunning not homely, why the hell aren't you ready." He opened up the door.

"I have plenty of time to get ready." I scoffed.

"Not according to Pam's timeline. You should already be bathed and dressed by this time." He laughed.

"Well she didn't share her timeline with me, so I guess I'll have to make my own." I grinned back.

"That's what she was afraid of, so she sent me the guidelines and I'm you escort for the night, so you will need to hand over the kiddos to me to get ready, and go make yourself beautiful. She also told me that you were to wear the dress in the green garment bag at the back of your closet." Claude was enjoying this a bit too much.

I knew it was pointless to argue at this point. It was almost 4 and we were supposed to be at the Gardens outside of Shreveport by sunset.

I wasn't going to rush. I wasn't a blushing bride. I'd already been married once to both Eric and Mike, so it wasn't like this was a new experience for me. I turned on the shower and stepped in once the water was hot. I stood in the shower letting the steam rise up from me. I should enjoy this. Tomorrow was meticulously planned out. I was being picked up in the early afternoon and taken to a salon, to be massaged, buffed, tanned, moisturized, manicures, pedicures, hair and makeup. But tonight it was just me.

I took my time in the shower. Made sure when I dried off that I used the lotions, and scents Eric had picked out for me.

I took my time fixing my hair. I wanted it to be different than I'd wear it tomorrow. I decided to go Grecian with curls piled on top of my head and falling around my face. I snuck outside and pulled some of the flowers that had just bloomed and stuck them in my curls.

Then I went back inside and carefully put on my makeup. Not a hurried job like I was going to work, but perfection for anyone who would look tonight.

I knew that the wedding would have hundreds of guests, last count close to 300. But I had no idea who all Pam felt should be at the rehearsal and dinner other than Claude, and the kids.

With a final glance in the mirror I decided I was ready to get dressed. I opened up the closet to pull out the green garment bag. I'd chosen an ivory suit to wear for tonight, but evidently Pam was nixing that idea. I hung the garment hanger on the door and unzipped it to find a long eggplant dress. It was one shouldered and draped like a Greek Goddess. Evidently Pam and I were on the same wave length whether we knew it or not.

I stepped into the dress and pulled it up over my shoulder. The bodice fit like a glove and then it flowed so regally. I glanced in the mirror and it dawned on me that it was exactly as Pam had intended. It looked like ancient royalty. There were shoes to match, silver gladiator heels. A jewelry case at the bottom of the bag held gorgeous emerald earrings, necklace, and emerald and amethyst bangles.

When I stepped out to check on Claude and the kids the look on Claude's face said it all.

"Wow, Sookie, or should I call you Aphrodite. I wish Pam would dress you all the time, you look incredible. If we weren't family, I might have to steal you away." He smirked but I knew he was genuine.

I glanced at Aidan and Adele; Pam had obviously picked out their clothes too. Adele was in a green and eggplant tutu skirt with matching headband, and Aidan looked dashing in his little olive colored suit.

"Let me get my camera, I want a picture of the two of you, you look adorable." I grinned and went back to the camera.

After a few shots of the kids looking too cute Claude hurried us along citing that we'd be late.

I let Claude drive. Aidan kept conversation going the entire trip over telling Claude all about the new house.

"You're being very quiet Sookie." Claude stated.

"Just thinking about how different life will be when we're all living under the same roof." I told him.

"Eric loves you, I didn't think it was possible for a vamp, but he's proven it enough times." Claude answered the unasked question.

"Its not love I'm worried about, its power." I let slip.

"Understandable, but if anyone can have power over Eric, or keep his power from going to his fangs its you." assured me.

"Is this it?" I asked Claude as he turned off the road onto gravel.

"Yes, it used to be a grand plantation in the pre civil war days. Then it was a orphanage during the depression. Then in the 50's someone bought it and remodeled and fixed it to be the grandest event hall north of New Orleans. It boasts exquisite gardens, the highest security, and a large dining and ball room. The perfect place for an American Vampire Royal Wedding." Claude smirked again.

"Did Pam make you rehearse that?" I wondered as the large white house came into view. It was straight out of Gone with the Wind. I had always though that the Belfleur mansion was incredible, it had nothing on this.

The sun was starting to go down as we parked. The house was already aglow with candle light. Two armed guards met us at the car.

"There is a private party tonight, we'll need to see ID if you are to be granted entry." One of the guards informed us.

"This is the bride to be, and her children. I'm her cousin Claude." he said as he handed over his ID for the guard to see.

"Your ID miss." The other guard spoke to me.

"This is ridiculous, we'll I be carded tomorrow when I'm in my wedding gown." I snapped as I reached into my reticule for my ID. 

"Thank you, we're just doing as we have been instructed." They said as they walked away.

Claude got Adele, and I unsnapped Aidan and we walked towards the house as another vehicle could be heard pulling up the drive. I immediately recognized Jason's truck.

After going through the same ID check he joined us at the doorway.

"Tight security, good thing I didn't forget my wallet." Jason smiled and play punched at Aidan.

"You could have just changed into panther form Uncle Jason, and then what would they do." Aidan laughed.

"Good point little man." Jason high fived him.

"Well my family is all here, I guess we can get started." I laughed and then turned when I saw headlights from another car.

"Not quite your whole family." Claude said.

Dermot, Hunter, and Remy stepped out of the next car. I was in shock. I hadn't seen Hunter or Remy in years. They'd moved to Colorado shortly after I left Louisiana.

"Sookie." Hunter shouted out.

"Wow, look at what a little man you are." I responded with a big smile.

"Remy, its good to see you, thank you so much for coming." I immediately turned to read his mind.

_She looks good. Damn good. Cute kids too. But she still is caught up in this vampire shit, such a shame._

"Sookie, you look beautiful, once Hunter saw the invitation there was no not coming." Remy replied making it clear this wasn't his idea.

"I appreciate that, I didn't do the invites, it was all Pam, and so I had no idea." I responded.

"Uncle Dermot, thank you for coming too." I hugged him.

He squeezed me too him, "I can't keep an eye on things if I'm not here." he whispered in my ear.

I was preparing to introduce Aidan to the group when it became very clear to me that he and Hunter were busy having a conversation all on their own. Both boys were ecstatic to have another child to communicate with; I could tell they were going to be fast friends even with the age difference.

"Let's go inside and get settled. I'm sure Pam, and Eric will be along soon." I told them and opened up the front door.

I'd never had my whole family together like this. It made me miss Gran. She would have loved to see this today.

The inside of the Garden house was exquisite. It looked like we stepped into a movie set. Down the grand staircase came a small petite woman with white hair pulled back into a bun, stern eyes, and thin lips.

"You must be the Stackhouse's, welcome to the Garden's. Please follow me into the back where the rehearsal will take place. We'll be in the dining hall for dinner later on. Our chef is preparing a wonderful meal for all of you." She told us as she stepped off the landing.

"Hello, I'm Sookie, and this is my brother Jason, my cousin Claude, my uncle Dermot, my cousin Hunter, and his father Remy, and these are my children Aidan and Adele." I introduced everyone.

"Good evening. What a lovely family you have. Now if you'll follow me I'll show you were you will be able to do last minute touchups tomorrow before the wedding." She quickly walked to the back of the entryway.

"You will park at the side of the house tomorrow in the garage, come through this door and go up the back staircase here. Now follow me and be careful the steps are narrow." She was so precise, and yet very rude in her tone, like it bothered her that the house was being used for a wedding of this type.

Aidan tugged on my skirt. I turned towards him. _Hunter and I both read her and we don't like her. So maybe you should wait for Aunt Pam to get here._

_What did you read Aidan?_

_She's mad her husband booked the wedding here. She thinks vampires are ungodly creatures and that if Pam hadn't agreed to pay three times there normal fees she would tell you what a horrible woman you are to subject your children to such devil creatures._

_Ok, Aidan, we know how to deal with people like this. We kill them with kindness._

"Excuse me ma'am I didn't catch your name." I came to a stop and waited for her to turn around and face me.

"My apologies, my name is Mrs. Markinson." She stated curtly and turned back around.

"Mrs. Markinson, you have done a beautiful job restoring this home. I love how authentic you've kept it. I own a shop in town, and I was just thinking about what a lovely place this would be to host a ladies luncheon and fashion show. Do you allow that type of thing?" I sweetly spoke in a commanding voice.

"We are booked every weekend; I don't think it would be possible." She smarted and continued to walk down the third floor hallway.

"Here is the room, you and your children can use. Mr. Northman will be on the second floor so he will not see you; he will go down to the gardens first. So if you, your escort, and your children will wait here, the rest of your party can follow me down to the gardens to take their places as where your guests will be for the ceremony. Here is the walkie talkie. In a few moments one of my girls will come and wait with you, she will show you which way to come down the stairs and out to the gardens in time for your entrance for the ceremony. She will do the same tomorrow. I will be downstairs at house entrance cueing everyone. I'm sure it will be only a few minutes." Mrs. Markinson quickly left eh room.

"Well which one of you fine gentleman plan on escorting me down the aisle." I asked the men standing in the doorway.

"Dermot and I will have to stay in the back away from all the vamps my love, we don't want them to be tempted, and we can only mask our scent so much." Claude spoke up first.

"Sookie, I love you, but I'd feel more comfortable with my pack should something happen." Jason kept his head down while he spoke.

"Don't worry Momma; I'll walk you down the aisle." Aidan spoke up.

"That would be perfect Aidan, I'd like nothing more. But what about Adele?" I asked him.

"I can carry Adele down." Pam said as she swooped into the room looking fabulous in her emerald toga dress.

"Pam that is a good solution. What kept you so long?" I could tell she was irritable.

"Just some unexpected guests coming in tonight and wanting to attend the private rehearsal. I had to take of it, and quickly put in the family only rule. Which of course they argued that Eric has no family, but I nipped that in the bud too. Because after all what am I chopped liver." Pam sneered.

"Who would want to attend the family only rehearsal and dinner?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Why Queen Phoebe of course?" Pam seethed.

"Of course, and is she attending Pam?" I questioned.

"No, she is attending a play in town tonight for entertainment instead." Pam smiled.

"Now why don't we get this party started? All of the "guests" are seated so let's rehearse the ceremony, and have some fun." Pam grinned.

A small mousy woman came in then. "We're ready for you to come down. Gentleman if you'll all go take your positions then I can help the bridal party." She spoke quietly.

"Sookie, we'll see you down there." Jason spoke and the rest of the men followed him out.

"You look stunning Sookie, I know you'd picked something else out, but when I saw it I could picture you in it." Pam took my hands and spun me around for her to get a good look at me.

"Thank you Pam, I feel wonderful in it. I just wished the wedding would be tonight, I'm ready to start our lives together again." I told her.

"Ok ladies, everyone is in position. If you look out the window you'll be able to see your groom." The mousy woman spoke.

I couldn't resist a peak. I glanced down at the gardens. They were all lit up with twinkle lights. I could see the men sitting at the back. Alcide, and Amelia were there also on my side of the aisle. On Eric's side there was only Rasul standing next to Eric, and Tommy seated in the front row. Eric stood patiently. His hair pulled back into a long braid down his back. He was in a suit, and he seemed to be fidgeting with the cuffs of his shirt.

"Let's go." I turned around and smiled.

We went out a different way than we came in. We went down the grand stair case this time. Then around to the back where there were French doors open to the aisle in the gardens. Music began and Pam with Adele in her arms walked out the doors and headed towards the end of the aisle.

Mrs. Markinson held her hand up so I didn't follow. She waited till Pam turned and faced me and then the music changed and trumpets called out. Eric looked up and saw me, and smiled.

Aidan held my right hand and we walked towards the end of the aisle. The night was warm, and the air was filled with the scent of night blooms. But it was the smile on Eric's face that held my attention.

We stopped at the end of the aisle and the minister stepped out from behind the archway.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the minister bellowed.

_Aidan you should say my sister and I do._

"My sister and I do sir." Aidan said meekly.

I leaned over and kissed Aidan's on the head, and Eric shook his hand and took mine into his.

"Now at this point I will say a prepared reading about love knowing no boundaries, and seeing no differences, etc. Then we will pray, and then we will say the vows. I understand you don't want traditional vows but will prepare your own. After the vows we will have the sharing of the blood ritual you've requested. I'll hand you the ceremonial knife and you will cut your hand my dear, and then you will clean her hand sir. Then you may kiss your bride." The minister quickly spoke.

"At that time then I will announce you as husband and wife, and you will walk back down the aisle. You will immediately go to the ball room where you guests will be released to greet you." The minister continued.

"Once all of the guests have come into the ball room you will go to the center of the ballroom for the first dance. Then we will have the buffet ready while the guests mingle and dance. Cake cutting will be an hour later." Mrs. Markinson spoke up.

"Are there any questions?" The minister asked.

"No, I think we've got it." Eric spoke, but he had yet to let go of my hands, or stop looking into my eyes.

"Very well, then if you'd like to come to the dining hall we will serve dinner." Mrs. Markinson said and then walked back down the aisle.

"Shall we my love?" I asked Eric.

"After you." He said and let go of my hands.

I took Aidan's hands, and Eric took Adele from Pam and we walked back down the aisle. We stopped at the end to collect our dinner guests, and headed back into the house to the dining hall. I could smell the food as we got closer and it made me realize how hungry I was.

There was a long table with just enough settings for all of us. A highchair for Adele was even ready at one end.

We all sat down. Vampires on one side, humans and fairies on the other, and were's in between. Our modern family.

Eric sat at the head of the table with me to his right, and Aidan to his left. Adele sat in her highchair in between us. It was our first "family" dinner.

The servers brought out our dinner salads then, and poured goblets of blood for the vampires. I read how uncomfortable Remy was with all of this, but Hunter loved it. He felt so much more at home with my makeshift family that he was wishing he could stay longer. Hunter and Aidan continued talking to one another until dessert was served.

After dessert was cleaned off the tables we all remained talking a little and then Pam rose.

"I'd like to toast the happy couple. The two of you have brought us all together. You continue to show strengths that all of us wish we had, and you have a love than shows no waning. I hope tomorrow is just the beginning of a long and happy life together." Pam toasted and it was followed my cheers.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. You are all our true family, and if I weren't King you would be the only guests at our wedding. But I am King, and tomorrow Sookie will take her rightful place as my Queen. But tonight, we share this with our family. Thank you all for your love and support of our unconventional love and family." Eric rose and spoke.

"I too would like to say thank you. I know for many of you this is not what you had hoped for, or expected for me. But I love Eric, I love all of you, and I'm so glad you made the choice to share this with us." I told them all.

Hugs and kissed on the cheeks were passed around then as we all began to disperse to our cars.

Eric pulled me into an embrace in the parking lot. "Tonight is the last night we will be apart my lover. Tomorrow I get to take you to our new home, and to our new bed, and make primal love to you and until you beg me to stop. Tomorrow is the first day of forever for us both." He kissed me passionately.

"I love you. I'll see you tomorrow night." I kissed his forehead and got into my car.

"Ok, queenie, lets get you home so you can get your beauty sleep, your kiddos too." Claude said as he put the car in gear.


	21. Chapter 21

I had no idea how many people it took to prep a bride. I would have been far happier if I'd been the only one preparing for the wedding. But when a limo pulled up at my house at 10am with Tommy inside who was given very specific instructions to keep me on Pam's schedule I should have known what it would take.

I was to have breakfast in the limo of fresh fruits and oatmeal. Then I was taken to a spa. I was given a mud bath, a facial, a massage. Then I was given a light lunch around two. After lunch I was given to another team of people for hair and makeup. With about ninety minutes to go Claude arrived at the salon as the finishing touches were being completed.

"Wow, I thought you looked incredible last night. You look absolutely ethereal right now. You glow." Claude commented as I stood up from the chair.

"But do I look like a Queen?" I teased.

"I have seen hundreds of Queens in my lifetime. You are by far the most compassionate, loving, and yes beautiful I've ever met." Claude smiled.

"So are we ready to go get me dressed for this grand shindig?" I took his hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"Dermot is meeting us there with the kids; he took them to the park to get rid of some energy and met up with Remy and Hunter." Claude explained.

The limo was waiting for us out front. Tommy was inside on the phone with what sounded like a caterer, or a baker. He wrapped up his phone call as soon as Claude and I got in the car.

"Everything ok?" I asked Tommy.

"It will be. There was just a hiccup with the caterer. Evidently they are afraid of health code sanctions if they serve the rare meat to the were's. Ignorant people. We own the health code officials." Tommy said irritated as he sent off an email or text on his blackberry.

"Then the pastry caterer got upset when I reminded them that you could not use lemon in the pasties, or the servers that there could be no lemons in the waters or teas. This is why we should have asked the EEE to handle this. But no, Eric and Pam wouldn't here of it. They wanted to use all local people. To show support for the humans." Tommy said irritably.

Tommy continued on his tirades until we arrived at the Gardens. The sun was starting to set. I noticed several other limos already in parking lot.

"Tommy, what's with all the limos?" I asked.

"Those are other vampires; they drove all day to arrive on time. There is a cocktail party prior to the wedding for all attendees. Now we'll drive around to the side so that you can sneak in, we don't want anyone see the Queen in her robe." Tommy explained.

Once the car came to a stop, Tommy, Claude, and I all got out. Tommy headed to the main floor to continue overseeing everything. Claude and I skipped upstairs. Once we got to the room I noticed there was champagne. Claude opened it and we each had a glass.

"Ok, Queen Sookie, you should start to get dressed." Claude said.

"No, I want to get the kids ready first. You should go downstairs and mingle." I told Claude.

"A fairy in a room of vampires, no thank you." Claude said as he plopped down on the couch.

"Pain in the ass woman. I swear." Tommy spat as he walked in the door.

"Queen Sookie, Queen Phoebe would like to have a word with you before the ceremony." Tommy looked at me and shook his head from side to side, meaning he thought she was already outside.

"Tell Queen Phoebe, I appreciate her making the long trip, but my children are about to arrive, and I have much to do in the next thirty minutes, I could not possibly be distracted now. I promise I'll give her due time at the reception." I commanded loud enough that if she was listening she would here me.

"It is as you wish." Tommy faked a bow and walked back out the door shutting it behind him.

There was a knock shortly after and Dermot came in with both my babies.

"This place is swarming with all beings, I saw trolls, fae, imps, were's. It like a supernatural convention." Dermot joked.

"Thanks for bringing the babies. Come on you two, we need to get you dressed. Dermot did you by chance see Pam?" I ushered the kids over to the chairs to start undressing them.

"No, I didn't, but I'd rather not go back down until you're ready." Dermot told me.

"That's ok. I'll call her cell." I told him as I started to undress and change Adele.

"Mom, shouldn't Aunt Pam be helping you." Aidan asked.

"Yes, my love, I'm surprised she's not here." I told Aidan as I buttoned Adele up and handed her to Claude.

There was another knock on the door as I helped Aidan into his suit.

Dermot answered the door but seemed to not to let the person in.

"Dermot who's there?" I asked as I fixed Aidan's tie.

"Sookie, it is only I, can I please come in?" the voice called out.

"Jinx, yes, come in." I answered in surprise.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" I quickly asked once the door was closed.

"I heard you had an unwelcome guest, so I thought that I should stop by myself to make sure there were no problems tonight." Jinx grinned.

"Are you sure that's it?" I questioned as Claude pointed at his watch. I only had fifteen more minutes until I was supposed to walk down the aisle. I glanced out the window to see that they'd already started to seat my guests.

"May I say you look stunning Sookie, but I promise, I'm only here to observe Queen Phoebe. If she acts, she's going against our agreement, and I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen." Jinx took a swig of my champagne.

"Then you better go down and be seated because she just was seated in the front two rows." I told him.

"That's my cue, I'll see you at the reception." Jinx laughed and headed out the door.

"Dermot, will you please see what is keeping Pam, this is not like her." I asked starting to be concerned.

Dermot stood and left.

"Claude I'll need you to help me with my dress." I was getting irritated.

"I'll be happy to assist you with the zipper." Claude smirked.

"No zipper, but lots of buttons, it's authentic?" I grinned and pulled the dress out of the garment bag.

"You've got to be kidding me. There must be a hundred buttons." Claude gasped.

"That's why I needed Pam's help, her super speed would make it easier." I smarted off.

"OK, OK, get that robe off, and lets start working on these buttons, and I'll strangle Pam for you." Claude shook his head in disbelief.

"Neither Pam nor Eric have been seen. I found the Mrs. Markinson, and she said they did not arrive at their scheduled time." Dermot said as he walked in the door followed by Alcide.

"I checked the second floor Sookie, there's no sign of them." Alcide spoke up.

"Get Tommy." I ordered as Claude finished getting me into my dress.

I quickly put on my jewelry and looked towards Claude. "If Tommy hasn't heard from them I want you to take the kids and get the hell out of here. Dermot, I want you too get Remy and Hunter and do the same. I'll have Alcide alert the were's and I'll go down to speak to my guests."

"Sookie, I've been trying to call them since we got here, neither Pam, nor Eric are answering the phone. I called the bar and I just got the machine." Tommy started spouting as soon as he walked in.

"Alcide, please alert the were's that the King and Pam have gone missing." I commanded.

"Sookie, there are a lot of powerful creatures down there, are you sure you want to admit to that."Alcide questioned.

"I will go address my guests. I just want you to head up the investigation of his whereabouts." I explained.

"Tommy, is Rasul here?" I wondered.

"Yes, he arrived on time." Tommy let the fear come through him.

"Please go retrieve him for me." I ordered him.

"Claude, Dermot, please do as I have asked." I sent them both loving glances.

"Come on Aidan, we're going to head home." Claude picked up Adele.

"Mommy what is going on?" Aidan questioned.

"I don't know baby, but Uncle Eric, and Aunt Pam aren't here, and I can't get married without them. So I want you to go with Claude until we find them and can have a wedding." I explained.

"I want to stay here with you, Uncle Eric is just doing some kingly duty, and he'd never stand you up." Aidan told me.

"No, Uncle Eric wouldn't stand me up. That's why we're going to be patient. And send you home so we can look for what's keeping them. Then as soon as they are ready, I'll have you come back." I told him.

"Sookie, its time for the wedding to have already started, the guests are getting anxious, you need to get out there." Tommy spoke up.

I stood, kissed the kids, and walked down the stairs just like I was supposed too. When I arrived at the French doors Mrs. Markinson had a scowl on her face.

"You are late, and you're out of order." She sneered.

"There has been a problem Mrs. Markinson, and my fiancé and maid of honor have been delayed, I must go speak to my guests, now if you'll excuse me." I answered sharply.

When the doors opened and the music didn't start all of the guests turned and saw me so they stood. I walked as calmly as I could to the front of the aisle. When I turned and faced my guests I saw many faces I recognized, and many I didn't.

"Ladies, and gentlemen. I'd like to thank all of you for coming to our celebration. There has been a slight delay, and my fiancé King Northman has been delayed handling an emergency for the kingdom. So I'd like to invite all of you into the dining and ball rooms for the reception. We are going to have the ceremony after we all eat and dance tonight." I lied to all of them and walked towards the back of the seating area and stood at the door, as guests rose and walked by, I greeted everyone.

After the last of the guests went into the dining room I hurried to find Alcide. He informed me that he'd alerted the were's and they were making some calls. Rasul hadn't seen them since the night before.

"Alcide, please find Queen Phoebe and inform her that I can see her now, I'll be in the parlor." I asked.

"Why would you want to see her?" Alcide questioned.

"She requested to speak to me before the wedding and I denied her. I feel like she knows something." I told Alcide.

"Ok, but I don't think it would be wise to meet with her alone." Alcide conceded.

"I'll agree to that. You may stay with me if you retrieve her." I smiled.

I was a nervous wreck while I waited for Alcide to fetch Phoebe. Since when did I start giving orders, did the thoughts of being Queen go to my head that I started giving orders, and amazingly they were being followed. I'd never wanted to be able to read a vampires mind more than I wanted to read Phoebe's in a few minutes. I knew that Aidan could read vampires sometimes, but I didn't want him anywhere near this.

"Sookie, darling, you look incredible. What a shame Eric got held up, but I understand that when duty calls, you must answer, for fear of someone seeing you as being weak and trying to overthrow you." Phoebe spoke as she floated into the room.

"Thank you Queen Phoebe. I'm so happy you were able to make the trip from Iowa. How have you been?" I smiled politely and started the process of small talk.

"I've been very well. My kingdom is doing well, and all is as it should be." Queen Phoebe just stared me down.

"I apologize that I did not have an opportunity to speak to you earlier. I had much to do before the wedding, and at the time I had no idea the wedding would be delayed." Now I was starting to ease towards my questioning.

"I understand. I was just surprised about how many human details your wedding is following. All of the Queen's and King's usually attend one another's functions, especially a wedding. Having a private rehearsal and dinner, and then the bride and groom not mingling with the guests prior to the wedding is a human trait. I just wanted to say how happy I was for you, and that I hoped you had a long and happy marriage." She smiled at me, but I could tell that there was something she wasn't saying.

"I actually had nothing to do with the wedding plans. Pam handled all of it. She loves party planning. The only thing I had to do was select my dress, and Eric's ring." I was trying to let her know that I would never leave her out.

"I should have guessed Pam would be behind it. It doesn't matter. After all Eric chose you to be his Queen. Yours is the first marriage to go national. I'm sure he chose well." Phoebe answered.

"Queen Phoebe, I'm sure you realize that Eric and I have been with one another for almost eight years. During those eight years we have had multiple people, vampires, were's, Kings, fae, try and come between us. Yet we are still together, still in love, and still bonded. I realize eight years seems like just blip on the radar for vampires, but for a human eight years is a tenth of their life span. Eric is my one and only." I explained.

"Thank you for shedding light on that dear. Now I will leave you be and go mingle." She turned and stalked out.

I was ready to call for Jinx and question him when a commotion was heard in the ball room.

Alcide and I both headed in that direction when Pam came waltzing down the hall.

"Sookie, I am so sorry. Eric is furious, but I just wouldn't give in." Pam said obviously upset.

"Pam, where have you been?" I put my hands on her arms in exasperation.

"Eric insisted on driving his car, which I told him was silly, I'd already arranged for the limo. We got a flat. I refused to let him change it because he'd get grease on his suit. So he said we could fly and he'd carry me, but I did not want to get my hair wind blown. So then he wanted to run, but I didn't want to take a chance of ruining our shoes, so we walked, and we argued, and we walked, and we argued, and neither one of us bothered to remember our cell phones because we were both too preoccupied. Did I say how sorry I am?" Pam quickly explained.

"Pam, I could stake you right now. I sent the kids away, I made a speech to the guests, and I had a one on one with Phoebe. Jinx is here for crying out loud, and you didn't want to get dirty." I was beyond flustered.

"Get the kids back. Eric is playing King in the ballroom. He'll let everyone finish eating and then have they gone back to their seats." Pam told me starting to get back into control of the party she planned.

"Fine, have plates sent up to the third floor for myself, Claude, Dermot, Hunter, and Remy. Once we finish eating we'll have the ceremony. Alcide thank you for coming to my aide. Please go enjoy the dinner." I had one more command.

"Any time Sookie." Alcide said before walking past Pam.

I turned around and headed back up the stairs. Once I got into the bride's room I called Claude and Dermot. Explained Pam's misplaced craziness and asked them to please come back and up to my room. That I was having dinner brought up. I'd calmed down, and in a few weeks I'd laugh about it, but right now I was so tense I didn't think anything would calm me.

I was upstairs in the room alone for maybe ten minutes when Pam brought two trays of food and Tommy followed her with drinks. I thanked them and they left again. Pam knew that she was on my shit list, I could sense her being upset. Once Claude and Dermot arrived I started to relax a bit more. We ate, and Aidan joked about Aunt Pam and her crazy antics. By the time we'd finished our meal everyone was in a better mood.

I have to admit dinner was delicious. I couldn't wait to taste the cake, but first the ceremony, then cake and dancing. I'd just finished cleaning the kids up, and touching up my makeup when Pam came back in to check on us.

"We're all ready downstairs." She told me.

"Alright, they'll head downstairs to take their seats. But I need you to stay here and help me." I smiled and everyone got up to leave.

"Pam, I need to go to the bathroom. I can't do it in this dress, and I can't work these buttons." I grinned at her.

"Of course Sookie, anything to help." Pam smiled back grateful I wasn't still upset.

She had me out my dress, in the bathroom, and back in my dress in less than five minutes.

The music could be heard for Pam to walk down the aisle, so we quickly grabbed Aidan and Adele and headed in that direction.

Mrs. Markinson was waiting for us with a scowl on her face. Pam stopped right in front of her. I knew she was using persuasion on her to convince her not to say a word.

"You look absolutely lovely dear." Mrs. Markinson said.

"Thank you." I returned.

The doors opened and Pam walked out carrying Adele in a dress that matched the agreed upon theme of the night. She really did look like a lady's maid with the poofed up shoulders, and head dress on.

I heard everyone ooh and ahh at little Adele's gown.

I glanced down at Aidan in his suit. He was very handsome and I could tell he was very excited without reaching into his mind.

"Aidan, I love you very much." I told him while we were waiting for the music to change and for the doors to open again for us to walk through them.

"I know Mom, you're the best, and I love you too." Aidan grinned from ear to ear.

The gown I'd ordered online had fit perfectly. The champagne color complimented my skin one and coloring. The ribbons, and gold rope trim gave it finishing touches. I was ready, so when the music changed to trumpets announcing for everyone to stand, and the doors opened I planted a true smile on my face and began to walk towards Eric.

Aidan kept pace with me perfectly. I knew his head was swimming just like mine was with comments and remarks from our guests. I just gave his hand an extra squeeze to reassure him that it was all going to be ok, no matter what he heard.

Eric looked mesmerized at the end of the aisle. You could tell he was pleasantly surprised by my appearance. But I felt the love radiating from him more than ever. Our bond was working in full force now because I was almost bowled over by his emotion.

Eric shook Aidan's hand before he took mine, and Aidan went and stood next to Pam.

We took one another's hands and turned to face the minister who began the ceremony.

I was having trouble focusing on his words because there were so many loud projectors in the audience. I kept hearing bits and pieces of what was going through their heads, and it was a constant buzz. Then I heard a shout about all others.

_Mom did you hear that, someone is going to hurt you._

_Aidan calm down, I didn't hear it you might have misunderstood, it's difficult with this many people._

_Mom listen, it's a mans voice. He has a weapon and he's waiting for you to get into position._

I started to focus now on all male voices. Sex, money, drinks, sex, wait, there it was, anger.

"Eric." I whispered so low only he and maybe Pam would hear me.

Eric turned toward me. "Is something wrong?" he whispered back.

The minister started to stop but I nodded him on, he gave me a strange look but continued.

"There is an assassin here, he plans on killing me." I whispered.

This sent shock and anger through Eric's mind.

"Where?" Eric demanded.

"I don't know, there are so many people I can't pinpoint it." I was trying not to draw attention to our conversation.

"If you will now face one another and repeat after me." The minister interrupted.

As soon as I turned to face Eric I felt the assassins mind feel relief. I must be in position.

I knew Eric would feel my fear, I figured by now he'd informed Pam about what was going on.

I sensed the shot before I felt it. Eric had too, and moved quickly to try and block it, but he was too late. It pierced me. It was so hot entering my body, the blood was so warm, but my body was instantly cold. Eric caught me. The crowd erupted immediately. Security swarmed in, and no one had escaped. The shooter was stuck.

Aidan screamed. Claude and Dermot swarmed Pam and the kids. Alcide and Jason ran to them too. My children would be safe.

I looked up at Eric. "I love you." I told him as I got sleepy.

"Sookie, you are not going to die. Drink." He put his wrist against my mouth.

_Aidan be brave, tell Adele how much I loved you. They will all keep you safe now._

_Mom please don't die, please just drink._

The darkness came over me. "I love you all for being my family." I whispered.

**Thank you for reading my story. I'll let you draw your own conclusion as to whether Sookie is turned, or dies. I know what I would do. I loved writing for all of you, and I really enjoyed reading your comments. Thanks to CH for her stories, I'm anxiously waiting for May when I can read her next book. If your comments beg for a true ending to the story I might write one stand alone chapter more, as stories are always in my head. Thanks again.**


	22. Chapter 22

Epilogue

"Dad, you must get dressed." Aidan told Eric for the third time.

"Aunt Pam will tell me when Adele is ready. There doesn't need to be any hurry." Eric responded coolly but obviously agitated.

"Why are you being like this? You don't want to dampen the mood of the day." Aidan scolded Eric.

"I think it's ridiculous that she wanted to have the wedding here of all places. This place has nothing but pain and heartache for our family." Eric seethed frustration.

"Dad, Aunt Pam has run this place for 20 years. This place shouldn't still hold that image for you." Aidan insisted.

"Your mother bleeding to death in her wedding gown is not an image I can forget, ever, I'm surprised that you can." Eric spat.

"I remember, but I also remember the good that came out of it." Aidan laid his hand on Eric's shoulder.

"You are so much like your mother." Eric turned towards Aidan now.

"Yes, and you should get dressed, it's almost time to walk Adele down the aisle." Aidan changed the subject.

"We'll see how happy you are the day your baby girl gets married." Eric smirked.

"Well since Verity and I have at least eighteen years until that happens I'm not going to worry about it now." Aidan responded as he handed Eric his tux jacket.

"At least, are you trying to tell me that in less than a year I'm going to be a grandpa?" Eric smiled.

"Hush, Verity hasn't even told Alcide and Amelia yet, so please don't let it slip that you know." Aidan grinned.

"I'm going to be a Grandpa, well now that's news to celebrate." Eric told his son.

"We just didn't want to take the spotlight from Adele." Aidan explained.

"I understand. But that lightens my mood a bit, so maybe it won't be so bad watching your sister marry that Imp." Eric joked.

"Dad, Devlin is a nice guy, and he loves Adele. You had to know she could never be with a human, she's too powerful for that." Aidan tried to smooth the waters.

"You didn't say anything when I was marrying Verity, and she's part were-part witch." Aidan continued.

"Verity was family from the day she was born. I just didn't expect to send my daughter off to college and have her come home engaged to an Imp who's five hundred years older than her." Eric felt he had every right to be upset.

"And you were how much older than Mom, two thousand years. Come on Dad." Aidan just rolled his eyes.

"You know son, if you weren't my flesh and blood, I'd have you staked for talking to the King of Louisiana in that tone." Eric laughed.

'Knock knock boys, our blushing bride is ready for her grand entrance." Pam walked in the room.

"Let's get this show on the road." Aidan said and headed out the door towards Adele's dressing room.

"Eric, I know you have reservations, but when you see your daughter you'll see this is different. You have spent all the years since your wedding here making peace with all beings. This is a good match, just like you and Sookie, and just like Verity and Aidan." Pam as always tried to make her maker happy.

"Pam, go downstairs and make sure we're ready. I'm going to tell my daughter that she is lovely." Eric smiled and walked past his most faithful friend.

Eric walked down the stairs and stopped at Adele's dressing room door. He knocked, and the voice from inside called him in.

"Are you ready?" Eric called to Adele.

He was stopped short by his daughter's image. She wore a white gown of simple elegance. No beads, or crystals, like Pam had begged her to choose. Just simple off the shoulder and flowing off her now womanly body. A crown of flowers on her head instead of a veil. She still reminded him of the little girl she had been no so long ago.

He walked over to her and stood next to her as they looked into the mirror. Her in her radiance and him with the crow's feet at his eyes, the grey that tinged his braided hair.

"You look as lovely as your mother did the day we married." Eric told her.

"I know this is tough for you Daddy. But I needed you to walk me down the aisle since Mike is no longer with us." Adele understood Eric's reluctance.

"Yes, it's a shame the cancer took him before he got to see you grow up." Eric answered her.

"You know I don't believe it was cancer Daddy, but a broken heart. He never got over losing Mom that day." Adele in all her sweetness only spoke what she felt was the truth.

"Adele, do not upset your father before he gets downstairs." Pam spoke to her.

"Let's go, I don't want to keep Devlin waiting." Adele smiled.

The four of them headed downstairs. The ballroom was full of guests, friends, family, and those who had to be invited to the King's daughters wedding because of propriety.

"I thought you were going to be late to your own wedding." I spoke to Adele as she came down the wedding.

"Mom, it wasn't me who was holding it up, it was Daddy." Adele spoke to me.

"Eric, I thought this was all settled?" I asked Eric.

"Sookie, my lover, you have no idea how it pains me to remember the day I lost you." Eric took her hand.

"But I am here, am I not. My heart only stopped for a little while. You brought me back. Here I am, a little older, a little wiser, and here you are, looking much more dapper." I spoke to him in a teasing way.

"Yes, and you don't look a day over forty, and now I age with you. We'll never know how, or why, but when I was willing to give you my life force to bring you back from the dead some fairy magic took over, and now I am still a vampire, you are still human, but you age slowly, and I age with you." Eric spoke of the past.

"No more talk of the past my darling. This is a joyous day. Our beautiful baby girl is marrying the man she loves. Smile, be happy, I am." I told him as I leaned up to kiss him.

"Pam lets start." I told my best friend.

The music started, and Aidan escorted me down the aisle. I lit the unity candles and gave Devlin a kiss on the cheek and stood in my front of my seat.

When the trumpets chimed, and the doors opened to Eric walking Adele down the aisle I had tears in my eyes. Eric and I had been married for 25 years. The ceremony was completed two weeks after I was shot, died, and brought back to life in the back yard of our new home. Three years ago, Aidan had married Verity in the same spot, and now I was going to be a grandmother. Now Adele was getting married at the Gardens. Our lives had heartache, they had tears, they had love, and we were a family forever.


End file.
